


Tenacious

by seokjinsworld



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Swearing, Travel, kpop references/puns/inside jokes and shit for army's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 62,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjinsworld/pseuds/seokjinsworld
Summary: Yoongi is the leader of the mafia/gang of boys named BTS, terrorizing the town and civilians until one day, it changes. You are his girlfriend, going wherever he goes, which leads to endless locations and interactions with other gangs in scattered territories.





	1. Tenacious

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly going to be wild-- Stick with me and see how it goes? 
> 
> I'm not sure what I'm thinking by making this lmao

Where should you start?

This shit hole made you sick. But it was home, give or take.

You sniff while flicking your cigarette into its crystal ash tray, diligently raising it to your lips to take what toxins it was created with. The burn in your lungs soothed your nerves and you stubbed it out as it has reached its fate to a tiny nub, grumbling to yourself. You needed more smokes. 

You reach into your shirt pocket to fish out the box, and shook it to hear the rattle of cancer sticks inside. It was confirmed upon opening it that you had two cigarettes left. Good enough until you got cravings and would pout at your boyfriend to get you some on his way from the corner store down the block. He was busy in the bedroom doing his thing, interrogating a man that had dubbed him. 

An hour ago you were fastening up the restraints on said man while the bag over his head was shaking left and right, pleading for his life through a gag and you merely snapped at him to suck it up. It wouldn't last long- Yoongi didn't like screamers, so you grimaced when strapping duct tape to his chapped lips, torso and legs.

Here you sat in the broken arm chair with pink plush suede, smoking your hours away until the dealer would give in and take what Yoongi gave him out of revenge. You gather up some cat hair that was balled up in stray places on the arm rest, your eyes lowering to see it sprawl out on your finger tips. The damn cat you owned shed like a bitch. You were being nagged constantly by Seokjin a week ago; to sell it so that way he can bring his dog JJanggu round. 

You weren't a huge dog person, you loved your cat dearly and would rather not choose between the animals. You'd end up telling him to shut up and keep clicking and clacking on the calculator he was on, which you received a scowl then a flip of the bird. 

Now, back to what you were thinking about before.

Where should you start?

There was seven men in this gang, along with affiliates that were as body guards, and it branched out to the town you ruled with your boyfriend. Him and his attitude were bold and blunt, just how you liked it, in the sheets and in the streets. Flickering your lighter on, you held it's plastic container in your palm, aiming it to the end of the tobacco for it to burn. 

The embers that brightly shone were marvelous to the human eye, and you speculated it after inhaling the nicotine. 

There was Seokjin, the accountant. Him and his nerdy ass glasses were probably the cutest thing about him. Oh, don't forget his obsession with pink, hence the pink arm chair with a huge dent in the ass part being presented in the dusty living room you inhabited. He was intelligent as ever, and that meant you got along with him on certain subjects and he'd have your back for arguments you'd have with Yoongi.

You had Hoseok, his right wing man. He accompanied him at this minute with the dealer, most likely in charge of handling the pain section and the part where he threatened to cut the man's throat if he wouldn't talk after an hour of torturing. Despite his stubborn nature when in serious business, he was the highlight of your morning's because he'd pour cereal for you in your favorite Garfield bowl and tell you if Yoongi was busy for the day.

Jungkook.. How should you say this? He was the youngest and he was a rookie to this game. He was learning the ropes, and excelling at the same time, which impressed you greatly. Yoongi taught him well, from how to flip a switch blade, break into a car, and robbing the cash register with the camera's covered in chewing gum. He liked to make you laugh, consoled you when you were injured, and tended to stay up late and have deep talks with you. 

Taehyung! That man was a miracle to situations that involved explosives. He was the operator of creating bombs and molotov cocktails when it was used in a classic raid on a car shop. He loved to pick locks for a living, eventually teaching you how to do it with your bobby pins because you didn't know how to. It was a neat trick; it got you to shower with Yoongi often. 

Poor Jimin. His looks were used as a distraction to his real sporty side. He was nicknamed many things from where he came from before he had joined and his favorite weapon was the baseball bat. He said it had a way of intimidation if people were to see him with it, it became his icon. Everyone knew it was him when you saw him slide it to the back of his neck and hook his forearms on each side, as if he wasn't going to bash anyone's brains in the second you pick a fight with him.  

Wait, what about Namjoon? That man was a genius. He was the mastermind behind the plots and planning the turf's, where they are placed, and how it should be arranged so that way they don't fight with other gangs. He organized the dealer's, who would make profits for them and who would be useful to their benefits and necessities. Yoongi was going to give him an earful due to this stupid dealer backing out. Despite his clumsy demeanor and breaking more things than making them, you adored his knack of calming Yoongi down when he was fired up. 

Last but not least, your boyfriend Yoongi. He was the leader. All that is said, goes. He controlled his shit, and made sure everyone was in line, even you, albeit your naughty behavior to disobey him once in a blue moon. You were grateful when he took you in, and he held you like you were his own, wrapping you up in a blanket that resembled swiss cheese. You took a ride with him down the foggy street, and you remembered the day he looked at you with so much love in his eyes.

Not to be cliche, but you were the Bonnie to his Clyde. You've never killed anyone, and he'd never let you, which took the Bonnie and Clyde title away. 

You hissed when you were lost in your train of thought, the ashes breaking off and the ring of fire burning your knuckle. How much time did you spend daydreaming? You stub it out in an irritated manner, adjusting your position to hang your legs over the arm rest you were playing with. The embroidered pillow behind your back peeked with the letters **FU**  and **OF**  on your side.

When you pulled it out from behind you to fluff it up, you grin at the words it said. 

 **FUCK OFF**.

"Oh hey, my favorite saying." Said a voice behind you, and your grin only widened. "Where did you find that?"

"Thrift shop. Ain't it cute?" You giggled at the man that walked to the back of your armchair, leaning on it to see it clearer. It was Taehyung. He took it from you with his outstretched hand, his fingers digging into the plump object. He scoffed, flipping it around to see both sides. 

"It'd be cute if it had 'fuck you' too, on the back." He pouted. 

"You're complaining about a pillow?" Sounded the athletic boy coming in, drink in hand, crisply popping the glass bottle's cap with a bottle opener. The sizzle of the carbonated drink was heard and he took a sip, nodding his head to you. "Want some?"

"Nah. I'm good." You decline the offer and then try to snatch the pillow from Taehyung. You fail, straining your back to get it. 

"Who said you would get it back?" He cheekily asked, eyebrow raising and smiling at you. 

"You little.." You murmur. 

The pause was a stretch until you jolt up and race around the furniture to him, his orbs rounding like plates to the sudden sprint you had. He ran from you in circles of the living room, nearly crashing into an end table or knocking over some tins of cheese balls that belonged to Seokjin. Jimin whined when you bumped into him, his soda spilling directly onto his tee shirt. 

" _Yah!_ I _just_ took a shower!" Jimin snapped, narrowing his eyes at you and shaking his hands with the flick of his wrist, the droplets spraying elsewhere from the action. He had to put the bottle down on the coffee table, going to the kitchen for napkins. 

Chasing Taehyung was terrible, you were running out of your breath and you couldn't grab onto his jacket for the life of you. You stop to put your hands on your hips, hardening your features. "Give me the pillow, Tae."

"I'd rather you say 'Hyung.. can I have the pillow, please', and then give me a kiss on the cheek." He chuckled, putting the pillow in the crease of his elbow and making sure you could be under the pressure. 

"Taehyung. Stop being an ass. I wanna rest for now. I'm still recovering from the shooting yesterday and you're not helping. What if I call in Yoongi?" You threaten, glaring while putting your palm out. "Hand it over."

"Go ahead. I don't care."

"I care, hand her the fucking pillow." Jimin grumpily commented, pulling his shirt over his head and having to toss the shirt in the hamper. "Because of you, I have to wait until we do a clothing haul tonight. So do it, dammit." 

He pulled a face that was read as _but I don't want to_ , his foot stomping then him settling it into your awaiting hands. You gracefully curl your legs in when you get on Seokjin's arm chair, pulling on the lever to let it's foot rest unravel. Taehyung crossed his arms in the unfairness meanwhile of the situation then stroked at his ear lobe, wondering where everyone was.

Jungkook's chewing gum crackled and was smacked on in the distance, his Timberland's clunking on the floor to the seating area. He was playing with a yo-yo, head tilted and dressed like the typical teenager would nowadays. You watched him out of boredom, the muffled sound of Hoseok yelling at the dealer being the last thing you would think about. 

He was scary when he lost his shit. 

You could nearly taste the blood in your mouth because he slapped you for calling him an asshole. He had never hit you since, mainly because he didn't want to hurt you, and his balls would be cut off by your boyfriend for leaving a bruise on your face again. 

You kind of cringe at the memory and then hold your arms, Jungkook taking notice to your discomfort. "You good?"

You curtly nod then purse your lips tightly. 

"The party has fuckin' _arrived_ , bitches!" Called out a particularly loud individual, the front door opening and being kicked shut with a heavy slam. You didn't react except for Jungkook, who nearly choked on his gum out of being jump-scared. It was like this every day, and he gets scared at everything.

"Shut up, Namjoon!" Jimin interrupted his dialogue with a finger to his lips, shushing him. "They're having an Interview."

"Yoongs and Hobi?" He gestured to the encrusted and peeled red painted door next to him. "Do I need to go in there?" Namjoon switched cheeks for his lollipop to soak on his tongue, the white bit poking through his luscious lips. "I can- Wait, is Jackson in there this time?" 

"No, it's not Jackson," Taehyung laughed, rubbing his jaw. He let his circular shades go over his eyes, and the color of it contrasted to his dyed bangs. "It's Zico."

"Fuck, that dude loves getting his ass beat, apparently." Namjoon swore, bustling to bring the bags he had in his hands to the dining room. He went through them, which is mainly groceries and advanced gear to stash up on for the next instance Yoongi decides to go out on a spree. Those spree's were fun, because between terrorizing the town, he'd kiss the hell out of you and steal your air from your lungs in the backseat of his truck when he was done cleaning the blood off his hands. 

He made sure to not get it on your blouse, and he'd only grin at you if you complained, biting at your ear to tell you to be silent. 

Zico.

 

He was your ex, and childhood friend.

You tended to ignore that you had a history with him, for the sake of Yoongi not blowing a gasket or snapping at you to get out of his sight. He gets jealous easily when it comes to Yoongi and he'd find any reason to beat the living shit out of him. The reason why you lost touch with Zico was because he was a pessimist. He would always see the negative in everything and never wanted anything to be better. 

He acted more of a friend than a partner, to get to the moral of the story. He didn't step up to the plate in love, like Yoongi has. 

You know why he's sitting in that chair, the boys and you had planned a heist on a turf's property, to steal their goods and upgrade their ammo and stash of guns because yours were becoming a thing of the past. He ended up snitching then running off when it was time for the police to arrive. 

You luckily didn't get marks on your body, having to jump fences and scramble for purchase on gravel in the lot. It took about a week to get off the radar of the cops. Yoongi coddled you a fuck ton throughout that week for not being able to leave the house and you had to admit.. That was a damn good week. 

You had to play it cool. "What did ya get?" You ask, eyeing Jungkook's yo-yo that he was playing with by your side. "Did you get me anything?"

"Of course I did, babes.." He says as he searches for that specific something he bought you, taking it out for you to see. "I got you a new leather jacket. Check it out. Yoongi would love it to see you in it."

You squeal and take it from him after springing up to see it, your heart beat increasing. You loved the touch of leather and the prick that ruined the last one cut it up with his blades. You made him pay by punching him in the throat and watching him squalor on the ground for mercy. You really loved that leather jacket and it wasn't right for some dickhead to do a knife throwing circus act to your clothes. You grip it in both of your fists then decided to show him appreciation, weaving your arm on his neck and pecking his smooth cheek sweetly. 

He had this complacent look on his face when you got gloss on his tan skin, wiping at it with your fingers. "Shut up, it was just a kiss on the cheek. You're such a dork."

"I might be a dork but you know I'm a sucker for kisses." Namjoon countered, not minding if the gloss left a mark. "I want to see you happy. Don't thank me."

You sigh at his pride and then get down from how you stood on your toes to reach his height, sliding on the leather jacket. It was the right size, and it slimmed your shoulders generously.

"Did I just witness a kiss given to Namjoon and not me?" Taehyung deadpanned. 

Giggling to the leader's mastermind of the gang on behalf of Taehyung's dissatisfaction, you look up to him in interest. "Have you seen Seokjin out in town?"

"Yeah, actually." He huskily groaned when lifting a three cased stack of beer in his bulging arms, carrying it to the kitchen and you followed suit to talk. "He was delivering parcels to some parts of our gang. Yoongi was kind enough to give them a couple hundred to shut them up about a murder that wasn't intentional."

"Who did he kill by accident?" You raise an eyebrow at his tone, your sights sliding from his figure crouching at the fridge, putting them in one by one. The light emanated and glowed against his face, the kitchen was too dim. You flip the switch on to soothe your light migraine, crossing your arms on your chest. "Was it someone I know?"

"No, no. He wouldn't kill someone you knew unless you gave permission."

True.

"It was that dude from Busan."

"WooZi-" He mentioned to you, and the high voiced teen in the back was roused by this news.

"He's from Busan?" Jimin interjected, blinking as if he couldn't believe it. 

"You didn't know he was from Busan?" Namjoon blankly asked, and Jimin's oblivious attitude proved he was star struck. 

" _I'm_ from Busan!" Jungkook exclaimed proudly, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. 

"We already know that, you little shit." Jimin's eyes zeroed on Jungkook in disgust. " _I_   was born there first."

"You two, I _swear.._ " Namjoon rolled his eyes into his head at the interaction then swiped at his thighs, in case dust had caught on his palms. "I'm going to call Seokjin and tell him the food is here at the house."

"You do that. I'll check on Yoongi." You back up to enter the living room, Taehyung's figure laying on the couch and your pillow stuffed under his neck. You didn't get mad, you weren't using it. You anxiously stand in front of the red door that was normally called "The Interviewing Room", your hand closing on the knob and turning it. You throw a peace sign to the shirtless boy digging in to some snacks at the dining table, allowing him to catch it and send you a wolfish smile. 

What you saw was quite terrifying, and yet you were frozen in shock, Yoongi standing before you and pointing a gun at you in a flash. It was Zico in the center of the room, no other furniture in sight besides Hoseok preparing something in the mini fridge on a dresser. The gun was cocked and loaded, ready to shoot you in the head if he mistook you for someone else.

You throw your hands up in fear, hitching your breathing pattern. "Yoongi, what the hell-!"

"...I thought you were his buddy crashing the party. My bad, sweetheart." He solemnly spoke, lowering his weapon to his side. He smirked at his victim during his pause, seeing how that he was currently limp as a noodle against the lawn chair and unable to do anything. He knelt to him, his index finger jabbing at his sternum. "Remember her?"

Zico's eyes drooped then lifted in the haze of his punishment, not able to see from the blood dripping down his eyebrow. There was a knick on the fine hair there and his forehead, your hands drifting to pop your collar coolly to release tension. He stuttered out, "Y-Yes."

"Good!" He sent him a gummy smile as if he was best friend's with the dealer, puffing out a lungful of air energetically. "Hobi, how is your hand?" His care for his companion was obvious and you saw how Hoseok was icing his knuckles in the far corner. 

"I'm good, bro. Finish him or else I will." He sneered. 

"Alright. Alright." Yoongi sighed in awe of the sight in front of him, his hands raking over Zico's clothes that were stained in blood, and sweat. Maybe tears, also? "You won't talk, eh?"

"What are you going to do to him?" You coldly ask, holding onto the sides of your leather jacket for comfort. "You said you wouldn't kill anyone I knew. Don't kill him, Yoongi."

You saw his posture hunch and his shoulders shrug like he didn't care for your opinion in the matter, swaying side to side on his bent knees. "I don't know if I recall that for this, baby."

"On the rooftop. When we met." You growl. 

"Oh that.." He clicked his tongue then waggled his finger at you, finally turning his body to face you, though in the kneeling position. "That was-"

"Don't stall it." You icily comment. 

"Ooh. You're frisky, baby." His gummy smile couldn't be more gummier and you glowered at Hoseok to help you. Yoongi's smile wiped clean when you tried to get Hobi involved and he stood up faster than you can say 'ow' and 'let go', his hand holding onto your wrist and tugging you to where Zico was sitting. "Look at him."

You whimper lightly then wince at his demand. "Babe. I just don't want you to kill him."

"I said look at him, did I stutter?"

You obey him in resentment, gazing at Zico's swollen cheek and busted lip. He was fucked up real good. They must have used fists, a blade, and the butt of Yoongi's pistol that was being held onto by his pale hands in anger.

"You know he's going to pay for backing out? Riiight?" He exaggerated his words and he made you nod your head forcefully by his hand on the back of your skull. "He costed me two grand, ammo, upgrading our stash and new furniture for the heist we pulled last month. He made me miss out on a _chunk_ of it that we could've split up between the eight of us, honey. I ain't having that crap pulled on me. On me, of all people? You must be crazy."

"He's my friend." You weakly state. 

"Do I look like a give a shit?" He hissed. 

You gaze at him, sad. Why did he have to kill him to prove a point? You quickly pull him to you, cupping his face with your palms and having him look at your eyes. "Yoongi. I don't think it would make you feel better. We can try it again.. All we can do is not include him anymore. Okay?"

"And let him walk off scott free?" Yoongi's obsidian orbs were glazed. He didn't appreciate you changing his mind. 

"It's not walking scott free.. If you kick him out with nothing." You meet him halfway on this topic. You also weren't necessarily alright with how Zico handled anything and you stroked Yoongi's cheekbones with your thumbs. He wasn't staring at you, his sights focused on Zico. "You can kick him out." 

"I want to kick him out with a bullet in his forehead." 

"I get that." You take a step to the side, making him look at you completely. "C'mon. Think about me."

He exhaled shakily then brought his hands up to yours, holding your wrists and squeezing them in uncertainty. He was being swayed by you for the millionth time. Yoongi was hard-assed, but he liked to consider how you would feel for every death he caused and how it would affect you. Hoseok hadn't had a turn to talk, and it was pleasant to see a big smile on his golden face when you were going to ask for his opinion.

"What are you smiling about, Hobi?" Yoongi raised the pistol to his head and used the barrel to scratch instead of his hand. "I wanna fucking know what to do with this piece of shit."

"We can break his fingers and then shove him into the boats to get caught for trespassing?" He suggested, putting the ice in it's bucket and relishing the slight pain his knuckles adorned. The soreness was delicious to him, he did have a pain kink. You didn't want the breaking portion, your fingers remaining on Yoongi's face and you brought yourself close enough to smell the mint that came from his breath. He was always very clean; Your damn near favorite quality when kissing his rosy tinted lips. 

"Hmm.. That doesn't sound half bad." Yoongi was savoring your touches, and he worked his thin arm to wrap around your side, abruptly squishing you to his ribs. "Tell me," He faced you, scanning your expression in importance. "Do you think that's a better option instead of killing him? If you don't give me an answer in the next three seconds, you already know what will happen."

You didn't hesitate further, though your hands went to his shoulders and you had no choice but to take that route. "Yeah.. Yeah. Whatever. Break his hands and throw him near the river for fuck's sakes."

"But--!" Zico piled his strength into speaking, however Hobi cut him off by smacking him upside the head bluntly. 

"Shut _up,_ asshole. Sweet dreams."

 

* * *

 

You felt the zoom of the shopping cart's wheels screech and strain against the ground of the parking lot, Yoongi's hands clenching around the bar to push you. Jimin had announced that a clothing haul was in session and Yoongi had disposed of Zico prior to this activity. You had dumped the broken man in a boat and ran off before civilians could catch the boys in the act. You screamed in delight when Yoongi pushed extra fast on the cart, his rough panting hidden by the sound of your guttural jubilation. 

You move your fist in circles and hooped, fist punching the air for him to keep going. The parking lot was vast and lengthy for driving in loops, which had remnants from the last memory you did it with Seokjin's car. You squeal when you held onto the vibrating metal, your fingertips holding onto the grated sides. "Yes! Go go!"

Seokjin was sprinting with Namjoon after you, Jimin and Jungkook were racing each other to the finish line that happened to be a good store brand for the clothes you all agreed on wanting to hit up, and Taehyung was taking his minutes leisurely walking in the far distance.

"Taehyung, run!" You shout for him to hear you, and he took heed in your sentence, his hand chucking the beer bottle he had to crash and spread on the road.

You felt free like a bird, soaring and soaring in the sky. It was breathtaking, the night sky. You saw how much stars had come out to see you, the street lights having been broken for quite some time. It was a relief. You loved the stars. Yoongi stopped the cart to a slow, easing it by tugging it back of the momentum. You pout at him over your shoulder, your joy ride was short lived for a reason though, and you chuckle while holding your arms out, waiting for him to come to you. 

He smooched your cheek cutely and beamed at you, adrenaline pumping. He helped you out of the cart patiently, sliding your legs and hip to stand by him. He rained kisses on your face then laced his fingers in yours, bringing you with him to the rest of the gang. You felt that nothing could compare to this at this moment, it was astounding and thrilling to your core. Robbing was a hobby by this rate.

Jungkook held a brick in hand, catching it between his left to his right while waiting for them to come up to the window that held mannequins dressed in the finest of clothes. He charmingly bowed then handed it to you, which you gently push Yoongi away from being affectionate to back up and swing your arm back. 

The brick collided with the glass, brazen in triumph and snatching the first thing that caught your eye. It was a bracelet on the mannequin's hand, not caring much for the girly clothes on the fiberglass-made human. "Ooh, Yoongi!" You cooed, his hands on your hips and holding you carefully to not slip and fall in the shards below your boots that were strapped to your feet. "It has matching bracelets-!" You say over the alarm blaring.

"She wanted bracelets? Why not take the purse?" Seokjin pushed his glasses up his nose and huffed. "We could sell it and get a few off of it. To go out to eat later. I'm hungry as shit."

" _Fuck_ that," Jimin observed, watching you step down to your guiding boyfriend. "I can see why she wanted something sentimental instead of a stupid purse."

"Bracelets are sentimental?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "Matching accessories aren't sentimental. It's just something couples do to show off."

"How would you know what sentimental means? Your last girlfriend left you because you don't take shit seriously." The sporty boy said. "You joke around too much. This afternoon for example. I'm petty because you soiled my good shirt. The only thing your good at is using your mouth in bed."

"Do you care more about accessories than having fun?" Taehyung grumbled. "And you're _damn right._ Don't wear it out. Bitches are lucky they had me when I was available."

"You two should date." Jungkook sucked on a blow pop casually, his lips resembled a navy blue. 

The pair threw a dirty look at the maknae, his shit-eating grin being the only thing that could cause Seokjin to make his windshield wiper laugh, using his hand to cover his mouth.

Yoongi's wrist was decorated in the black band and metal plating, his type of jewelry displayed by your assisting fashion. "This looks good, babe.. You have a good knack for knowing what I like." He lowered his voice when he hugged you close, hips meeting yours and dragged you to a pillar that was part of the store's front structure, pushing you against it with a buck of his waist. You gasp at the whisper he spoke into your ear, snaking your hands into his soft hair. "I'll give you a reward later.. Yeah?"

"Get a room." Hoseok snapped with a curl of his lip, shoving his hands into his pockets. He jutted his chin at the operator of lock-picking. "Go pick the fucking lock. I don't got all day."

"Jeez. Jealous much?" Taehyung groused at Hobi's distaste, his snake rake pick being more appropriate for this type of lock, moving to the front doors of the store and bending over to see it better. 

"I have an idea, but it's going to be shitty," Namjoon chatted out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Jimin took his word for it silently. "It probably _is_ going to be shitty, but go for it."

"Lets rob another bank." 

A silence washed over the group, and you didn't halt in making out with Yoongi, your lips meshing with his passionately and kneading at his hair. The bracelet was loose on your wrist, and the dark color of it matched his hair. You keen when he tried to slip his hand into the front of your pants, wanting to feel you. A clear of the throat piqued your thoughts to work, and you stop tilting your head to resume your task to see Hoseok growl at you two. He wasn't a big fan of public displays of affection; when they do these sorts of things, it wasn't polite to break out in horny altercations with the leader. 

The leader needed a leveled head and you weren't being useful. 

"Honey, what do you think?" You brushed his bangs to the side for him to see you and he was being coy. 

"About you making me hard and wanting to fuck you in my truck over there, or Seokjin interrupting my alone-time?"

"Yoongi. Be serious." Seokjin retorted. "I think it's a brilliant idea. Not shitty whatsoever."

Groaning in magnification to what they wanted to do, he wanted to tell them to fuck off and sweep you off your feet to take you to his vehicle. He pinched the bridge of his nose then reluctantly got off of you, coughing and massaging his neck and collarbone that was blooming in patches of rose and chartreuse. "First of all. Fuck you. Second of all, why a bank? We can take the cache from this store."

Aiming his saltiness at the bent over teen, he finished his rant by saying, "Taehyung are you even done with picking that lock? I feel like I gained wrinkles from waiting for you to open the doors."

"You look ninety years old as it is, you old sack of shit." He responded sourly and faintly, fixing his posture and pushing open the door for everyone to get in. 

Yoongi took his entrance, putting one leg in front of the other. Yet he stopped by the door way to glare at Taehyung.

He didn't say anything.

Then his hand propelled Taehyung's head to the side in a dull punch. The crack of it resonated in the street and the locksmith had to cling to the wall to stand upright, holding his jaw and moaning at the agony that came with it. "I may be old, but what is worse than that is your incompetent and disobedient ass talking to me like that. You're lucky you stay in my house with that mouth. Watch it."

It was terribly quiet until Jimin broke out into a guffawing snicker, having to actually walk away to let it out. Taehyung basically asked for that to happen. Jungkook wasn't traumatized (surprisingly), and Namjoon pushed through to go in the store without another word. 

Seokjin had his arms crossed on his chest, looking like he was done with the boys being shitheads about his idea. "Hello? Yoongi, are you going to consider it, yes or no?" 

The sass was greeted in ignorance, Yoongi's head almost touching his shoulder as he had to stare at him. Taehyung nursed his aching cheek, spitting out the pouring crimson from his inner cavern to the pavement. "I'll think about it after we see how much cash this place has. Okay, Jin?"

He was pleased with his answer and he grinned with all his teeth, clapping his hands together. "Lets hit it, guys!"

 

* * *

 

 

Yoongi was the first to enter the aisles that belonged to boxers and sneakers, wanting to find the right pair that fit his.. _package_ , and his feet. He tried them on while the alarm was not being rung, and his bony figure faced the mirror; chest rising up and down gently. You saw him undress and get dressed several times, sitting on a cabinet in the corner and running through employee files. The town had many robbing's, and it didn't matter if the alarms had signaled to the owners that they were taking anything that didn't belong to them.

You and Yoongi were stationed in a room that wasn't the dressing rooms. Yoongi disliked dressing in those things, he said they feel like claustrophobic spaces for mental patients.

You read up on a person's history of drinking and the date they sent in an application, laughing out loud suddenly. 

He saw you in the mirror, giddy and mirthless in reading reports. "What's got you cackling like a hyena back there?"

"This guy signed up to work in this store, and the manager wrote 'dumb ass can't add two plus two' in red ink at the top of the page." You snort, flipping the pages to see multiple others with bad reps. One of them was a registered sex offender and you suck in a breath in weariness. 

"How do I look?"

You raise your eyes above the manila folder and see how well dressed he was, ripped skinny jeans and hoodie on. His sneakers were equally worn in an ideal manner, and his slender digits embellished in silver rings. "Yah.."

"Is it bad?" He cocked his head to the side. 

"Not at all.." You drawled out, mesmerized. 

"You got a.." He started. "Little.." He walked to you, a fire burning his orbs. "Drool, right there." Elegantly lifting a pasty thumb, he caressed the corner of your mouth. He spread your legs in the opposite hand, settling in between and tracing your face with his knuckle. "You say the word and I'll remove your pants in one go."

You croon a tiny moan at that then rest your forehead on his; the temptation being all too real. You graze his pierced ears and tug on a few hoops, closing your eyes in the pleasure of being his girlfriend, soon to be wife in the near future. "I don't want the guys to torment me.."

"I don't care what they say." 

"I do," You hate to say it. They never let anything go. "Do you have any smokes on you, honey?"

"Matter of fact, yeah." He didn't mind being turned down. You had all the hours in the world to fuck him into oblivion. He rummaged in his new pants for the cigarette he wanted to give you, presenting it with two fingers. You were about to take it from him but he moved back, wanting you to keep moving forward until he had you where he wanted you. 

Wolfish smiles and such were sent your way, then your face was inches from his. He pecked your lips oh so lightly, coaxing a grunt from your throat. "Hand it to me, Yoongi."

"Not until you give me a proper kiss. Those fuckers interrupted you."

"Aww. How cute." You laugh at his sincerity, immediately searing your lips against his and gripping the cotton on his chest, bunching it up in your fists. You barely gave him a minute to breathe, and he groaned right into your mouth by how fierce you were tugging on his new clothes. He loved when you lost yourself, indulging in him. Only him, no one else would ever get a piece of you. 

"You're so much better than a cigarette," You mumble to him, and he hissed as your hand found his crotch, palming it then digging the heel of your hand. He leaned into it while his eyes screwed shut, blissful and forgetful of what he was going to do. 

Seeing him vulnerable and wanton for you was the most gratifying thing you've endured in your lifespan. However, it will end from your cravings itching at you.

"Thank you." You part from his lips in contentment, plucking the cancer stick from his hand. 

"You're _very_ welcome, Mrs. Min." 

You shyly bat at his shoulder and shake your head at how corny he was being, snapping your own fingers at him to give you a light. "Hey, I was thinking of this thing I saw on my phone."

"Yeah?" He entertained this, taking the lighter and flicking it on with a strong click. It burnt the end and you had him watch you intently to see what you were going to do with it. 

"Heard of a shot gun kiss?"

He could convulse if he wanted to, just.. _Damn_. He _loved_ those. "Fuck yeah I do." His gums showed when his cheeks turned up, and he leaned on the tips of his toes to you, the height difference not being much since you were still on the file cabinet. He inhaled your scent until you were taking the drag, then beckoned you with a come hither motion, your cheeks hollowing on the cigarette to take in the smoke. 

Passing the smoke onto him by blowing it in a straight line to his slightly puckered lips, he took it with no problem. He breathed it out like a dragon, through his nostrils. 

"You two are having a smoke and not inviting me?" Hoseok leaned his body on the doorway of the manager's office, also dressed in different attire. "That's rude, you know."

"You know what else is rude?" Yoongi said while pulling up his hood. "You interrupting us, for the second fucking time in a row, Hobi. Get the fuck out."

"I can't do that. Seokjin is going to be feasting like a king if we don't leave. He found the fridges for soda and snacks."

"They have danishes!" Jimin called out and you snigger at Yoongi's neutrality from listening to it echo. "Seokjin, don't eat all the chocolate!"

Hoseok gave this pissed off representation of _'see what I gotta deal with while you have fun in here?'_

Seeing it flit across Hoseok's pointed face, he gave up on sexing up with you, chucking an envelope to him. Hoseok caught it, looking down at it then at Yoongi. "What the hell am I going to do with this?"

"Open it?"

Prying the flap up and jumbling to pick out the cash that Yoongi had counted before playing dress up in the mirror, his eyebrows shot up. " _This_ is _it?_ "

"Yep. It's bullshit. This is a brand store and they only have a hundred fifty bucks in here? Cheap bastards."

You dragged on the cigarette calmly, not having an issue with this; it was a matter of where you can rob the bank down the block instead. "What about Seokjin? If he isn't in a sugar high, could he give us a head start to get the stuff out of Yoongi's truck?"

Hoseok finally smiled for what seemed like forever, it always brightened up a room when he'd smile the way he does. "Good thinking."

"What would we ever do without you?" Yoongi proudly announced, going to you and leaving a kiss on your temple. "I'll tell him. Finish your cig and we'll get ready."

It was Seokjin's idea. You found it hilarious that they would take your miniscule brainstorm to this peak. All you said was for Seokjin to be the one who starts the damn heist in the first place. You spent five minutes smoking on that same cigarette, dumping it into the trash after dunking it in the coffee mug that wasn't emptied. It's coffee was cold, and you grinned in what you should do with it. 

You splashed it on the papers the manager was planning to do with the store, soaking it all up in the liquid and then chipping the mug on the edge of the desk. 

You walk out to see Jungkook pigging out on chocolate bars, Taehyung was in a bra, Seokjin was munching on some chips, then Jimin who was delicately holding a wrapped danish, as if he didn't want to dirty his fingers. Namjoon was nowhere to seen, until you swerved to see him holding bags of clothes for you, knowing you'd be thankful for him to do it for you. 

"You idiot, take that off!" Yoongi bit off Taehyung's head, mainly because he was still mad at him. 

He jumped from Yoongi's gnashing teeth, shuffling out of the bra and huddling with the boys like a football team. 

"Listen up." He cleared the air in their plan. "We're doing what Seokjin wanted to do. He's the one who controls our funding and this store sucks with income. We need the money, and the bank down the street seems promising. Did you check if it's still running?"

"It is." Seokjin confirmed that the bank was still accepting people to make withdraws and deposits. 

"Did you check the back door?" Yoongi wasn't fazed by Jimin's bat that was slid on his belt loop and hung there. "Did you?"

"I did. It's got a clear exit in the alley. The fence doesn't look too big to hop."

"You up for another fence?" Namjoon peered at you, your gaze to the floor in listening to them talk. You bolt upwards at the question that was for you and you nodded fast. You were okay with it, you've done it, it's a piece of cake. 

"You're going to use the bombs this time, Tae." 

"Yes!" Taehyung screamed, instantly running from the store to get his explosive kit. 

"Jimin, swing that bat if any fucker comes at you." Yoongi ordered. 

Jimin saluted, eye smile and crooked grin settled on his lips. "You got it, boss."

"Jungkook, you know how to aim with the pistol I taught you to use, right?"

The maknae confidently nodded, suckling on the fruity sugar. His lips have a hue that were making him look like a corpse. "I got it, don't worry." He turned around to show him his holster. 

"Good. I get the rifle under the front seat of my truck. Namjoon, you want AK or uzi?"

"AK is fine." He shrugged at his options.

"Seokjin, what sign will you give us?"

"Peace sign."

"Of course, you pansy." Hoseok darted his tongue out to moisten his lips, and then he elbowed Yoongi in regards to what he had to do. "You gonna give me anything to do?"

"You're my security guard, Hobi."

"What?"

"Security guard? You gotta be kidding me."

"You're my wing man, what else do you want?"

Hoseok threw his hands in the air and exasperatingly left the vicinity, going straight for Yoongi's parked truck near the curb. "You're fucking full of yourself, you prick. I can't stand--"

"You like pissing him off too much, darling." You bite your bottom lip teasingly and tuck Yoongi's hair behind the shell of his ear. "Give him the uzi."

"He's such a baby." Yoongi tsked, taking you hand in hand to his truck. "Let's roll."

"Does this mean I'm the security guard?" Seokjin assumed, sifting through his note pad.

"What are those?" Jungkook's eyes rounded when he read through them by being beside him, and Seokjin held the pad to himself in secrecy. 

"Ways to have you roasted, like your dinner, if you don't stop snooping." 

 

* * *

 

Yoongi and Namjoon's plan was working fine well and dandy, considering he was pretending to get a deposit of fifty dollars from a credit card he stole from a business man in his fifties. An elder stealing from another elder amused you. Heh. 

You saw him converse with the lady behind the counter who was counting the bills by hand, him having asked to have them all in ones just to be an asshole. You giggle then wiggle yourself on Yoongi's lap, your ass snugly fit into his crotch and he'd do his best to not squirm under you. His rifle was by his thigh, and you laid back against him, the truck's end facing the bank's see through walls. 

Your coarse breathing was being caused by Yoongi caressing your nape, Hoseok's pacing not easing the atmosphere a bit. 

"How long does it take for a woman to count to fifty?" He snarled. 

Jimin practically hooted with laughter at that, Jungkook crushing his lollipop under his shoe in impatience. He was brimming with wanting to get this over with, and being out in the night was nerve wrecking. Police could come and see the store they had gotten into feet away from them, relating them to the crime. 

"Be patient." Namjoon chided at him. 

"Thirty... Thirty three.." The lady whispered to herself and Seokjin inwardly was screaming for her to hurry up, cautiously peeking to see the truck out in the parking lot. 

"I really am getting tired, miss, do you think you could give it to me?" He said in a lighthearted tone and the woman was melting in his buttery silky voice. 

"Well.. What if I give you seventy or eighty?" 

"I'd give it back to you. Do I look like I'd be a person who'd steal from a bank? You'd be silly!" He joked, and Seokjin's humor had the girl losing her wits, fanning her cheeks. "I'm sure you gave me fifty, I'm a smart man and based by what you have in your hands, I'm sure it's the right amount." 

"If you insist!" She handed it to him and he bowed to her in respect, his award-winning smile having her bashfully bow in response. 

"I'll see you later." His hand was taken out of his coat pocket and he gave a peace sign to say good bye. 

 

Show time. 

 

You and Yoongi hopped from the back of the truck and you held your pistol in your cold hand due to the chilly weather. He was carrying his rifle with a frigid stare at the bank, his serious mode simmering. He wanted the money. He wanted this to be sailing cleanly. Hoseok had his uzi gun held up, magazines passed around and bullets to round up. "Take the right, Hobi." 

"Namjoon, take the left."

"Yep." They both speak in unison, giving each other a suave smile.

"Jungkook, pistol out."

He did as told, cracking his neck swiftly. 

"Jimin."

"Mm?" Jimin hummed, already winding up his arm to practice swinging. 

"Batter up." 

"With pleasure, Yoongs." 

"V." He motioned to Taehyung, and waited until he popped up with his pockets stuffed with his inventions, sticky bombs and remote controls in his jacket. He got the nickname V.. For that magical mouth of his working on the V, how could you go wrong? You watched it firsthand by accident on his girlfriend's. Every single time, in fact. 

"Boss?" His rectangular smile had you fuzzy inside. 

"You know what to do."

His tongue slipped out and he bit on it sexually, wiggling his eyebrows. "I've been waiting for this."

Yoongi let his companions go first, you for last so that you can stay close to him in every way possible. The first round of gunfire was to the sculpture that was centered in the middle of the bank, and Jimin raised his muscular arms, swinging his bat with full force at a police officer that was preparing for the assault. The thud of the officer dropping to the ground was like music to his and your ears. 

Taehyung ran like a mad man with Hobi to search for the room that held the vault and cash boxes, the uzi resounding throughout the whole bank. The lady that Seokjin was with had hid behind the counter and his persona faded, his smile turning into a sinister bitch face. "Ugh. That was tiring."

Yoongi saw the sculpture break apart and shatter before his very eyes and he tittered on a low cackle, the shrieks of women workers and male accountants getting up from their desks to flee or hide. 

"It's you guys, again!" One of the men yelled, fury written in his aura. 

"Yeah. It's us." Seokjin nonchalantly said, digging in his inner coat pockets for his weapon. 

"You can't do this!" A woman squeaked. 

"We can and we will, lady." Seokjin didn't care much for their cries of mercy, and he cocked his gun at her, the man that had previously yelled running to him to protect her. He sighed then rolled his eyes, swiveling to point his gun at him. You watched the guy fall and jerk to the wound in his chest, the target being achieved. To prevent further annoyance, the lady was freaking out, so he thrust her body back into her chair, making her sit on the computer chair behind her. 

Namjoon had encountered a stubborn man who was insulting him, calling him unprofessional and that he was doing the wrong thing, which he got fed up with. He briskly used the butt of his AK against the irksome employee, then muttered when he was knocked unconscious, "Fuck off, man."

"How is the bomb goin', TaeTae?" Yoongi cried out for Taehyung to hear him and Taehyung had Hobi keep guard on the door, repeating the sentence to have correct communication.

"Who _are_ you?" A blonde haired girl asked, it was possibly her first day on the job. Aww.

"We're BTS." He smugly and conceitedly explained, her frown having him feel the glory of saying it.

Taehyung's nimble digits were pressing the sticky bomb in a grid-like form, and he clicked each button and wired them up to weave in and out. He held onto the remote and got Hobi to walk with him.

Hobi replied for Taehyung, "In three!"

Oh boy. You clogged your ears, Yoongi's hand cupping one of them benevolently. 

"Two!"

"Bomb?!" The coworkers were floored. They were _decked_ out. 

"One!"

Yoongi nuzzled you until you shook like a leaf, you were getting hyped. 

Taehyung and Hobi moved out of the way, the eruption being humongous and trembling the polished tiled ground. Jimin's bat had connected with a man's head, the head thrust against the computer screen he sat in front of. You didn't get to turn to see him do it then you whine. "Aw man, I wanted to see that!"

Jungkook didn't aim his pistol at anyone unless it was needed, awkwardly standing aside of you and Yoongi. Seokjin was controlling the half of the workers that didn't have the essence of time on their lives, not getting to flee like some of the others who would soon contact the police. 

"Let's do this fast, boys!" Yoongi released your ear and had you grab the bags that were piled by the door, bringing them to Hobi's grabby hands. "We have two minutes, five minutes tops!"

"Freeze!" Screamed a random police officer that was going to shoot you for being part of the robbery and the bullet that was fired got you in back, your world stopping. 

Your world was flipped upside down. All you could see through your squinted vision was Yoongi, and you plead quietly that the pain would stop, standing upright despite the pain shooting from your muscles and joints. The bags were passed on to Hoseok, and he witnessed the blood splatter burst from behind you, which means it was embedded into your skin. 

Your face was not of pain, but of astonishment. 

You inhaled deeply and spluttered to tell Hoseok to go and get the money, your body shutting down then hitting the ground knees first. You winced as your face hit the floor. 

Yoongi was consumed with outrage, his rifle firing at the officer brusquely. His brows furrowed while his chest rumbled in a growl, the rounds emptied on the man who had gotten you in this predicament. He panicked, throwing his gun at the mess of the art piece, and crawled to you when he got close enough, his hands hovering over your frozen position. 

"Baby.. Baby girl.. Oh.. Good god.." The blood poured out of your back and you couldn't tell if tears were springing up from your eyes. You can fight this. You've had gun shot wounds.

"Your... You.." He couldn't string a sentence together and he panted as if he ran a marathon, petting your hair. "Honey.."

"I'm good. I'm good." You bit through the strike of white in your sight. Breathing was becoming hard to do, it must have punctured a lung or something, you didn't know what was going on. 

"Jimin!" Yoongi screeched, his voice breaking. 

"What, boss?" He didn't see what had happened, and he was clueless, his bat made an impact at a lady's hand for picking up a phone. "I wouldn't do that, darling.." Jimin winked flirtatiously. "You look cute today, by the way."

"Jimin, help Hobi and Tae!"

Jungkook took this opportunity for Jimin, and right when he was going to say he was going to do it, he shielded his mouth from saying anything. He saw you on the ground.. And..

"Jungkook, go do it, what are you standing there, for!"

The maknae did his best and it was no use. The muffled sirens and doors being broken into was deafening, Yoongi's hands trying to grab you up and bring you with him. "Guys, we gotta go! It's a bust!" 

Seokjin and Jimin had sprinted to help get a limb of you, the suffering of the gunshot being worse than you thought. You wrench yourself in all directions from the pain, muscles and joints stretched where it would touch the bullet and drive it deeper. You sobbed then was unceremoniously tugged to your feet, Yoongi's anguish showing through his excruciating heaving. "Where the _fuck_ is Namjoon!"

"Put her down and put your hands up!" Is what you can make out of the commotion and you were protected by Yoongi's arms embracing your figure all to himself. You were his. 

He tenaciously had your head under his chin and he watched all the cops corner them in the hall that was for the open back door of the bank. Taehyung and Hoseok were tackled against the brick wall on the outside, you could hear their furious groans along with Jungkook's complaint of the handcuffs being tight on his fragile wrists. Namjoon had been seized by the officer's rechecking the bank for other mafia members, and was bumped in with Hobi, Tae and Jungkook, his nose wrinkled in loathing. "This is ridiculous," He spat.

Seokjin was nervous, eyeing the cops and the back door that was flooding with more of the armed men and women. They were telling them constantly to give up and let you go so that way they could arrest you all separately yet Yoongi refused it. 

You were what meant to him the most. He loved you, you loved him. You hiccup, staring up to him and you grip his chin, having him look at you in the eye. "Let me go. I'm hurting. I love you."

"I can't.." He hushed. The officer was going to press the trigger-

"We surrender!" You shriek, and you never divert your attention from Yoongi. Seokjin and Jimin were instantaneously tugged from you, Yoongi's arms being grabbed on to pull the couple apart effectively. 

"Don't!" He tried to say to you, yet the screams were having your eardrums throb with stress. 

"Get the _fuck_ off of me!" Yoongi howled and you whimpered, the wound weakening you wholly. You couldn't run away from him, and you were going to go to jail for the crimes you committed. This gang was in shambles. Six boys were being put down on the ground, side by side, and the weapons you owned were being confiscated on the trunks of police cars. 

Your body was placed among them, and you turned your head to see their crestfallen expressions. The only man missing was Yoongi, and you see his struggling body fighting against two burly officers, attempting to get the gang leader into the car. He was the most wanted out of all of them and you sob for good measure of your broken heart. You didn't get to give him a last kiss. 

His miserable and desperate pushes against the car door were evident, his legs bending and ramming themselves against the cage inside. He was possessive of you, and for the cops to have you, a car door away, it was tearing him up inside.

"I love you." You mouthed to him, eye lids fluttering. 

He stopped scuffling in his car seat to lean his head on the car window, gaping at you. "I love you more." He mouthed back, his nose turning rosy albeit the tint of the window making it hard to see. You knew that's when he would get emotional. The side you were allowed to see. Just you. His tears rained down gradually, his statement of love; the thing you thrived on. 

The car was revved up by the officer in the front seat and you scramble to see his face better. 

His hurried glance to you in the back window was what broke your heart even more. 

 


	2. Resolute

Sitting there and hooked up to several wires flowing in and out of you, you stare at your curtain that surrounded your hospital bed. You needed help with oxygen intake, having induced a panic attack from the gunshot that had hit your back. The doctors told you that you would live and wasn't disabled luckily, since the inflicting bullet wasn't anywhere near your spine. You had to go through the procedure of removing it, and that was painful until the painkillers kicked in. 

The doctors treated you with utmost care, though you were a criminal. 

You felt.. Empty. So alone. Where was your boyfriend being held now? Was he hurt? Was he crying for you? Was he yearning for your touch?

Your tears streaked down the sides of your head, having to be rod straight in bed to prevent the blood from seeping through the gauze. Your jaw trembled fast, and you brought a taped hand to your face, hiding under the shadow because of the bright light above. You couldn't sleep, nor eat. You were handcuffed with your opposite hand to the bed, not like this gunshot wound would have you go anywhere. They couldn't risk it. 

Your head swam with plenty of assumptions to what they wanted out of you, what questions they would ask you, or what your purpose was for robbing the bank and harming civilians with a bat, rifles, bombs, and a snarky attitude like you owned the place. You played your part, holding your tongue and refusing to look at the woman sitting in the corner of the room, waiting for you to have the curtains to be swept aside. You didn't want to answer anything. You wanted Yoongi with you and telling you that it was time to go home. 

It couldn't happen. He was probably already going through processing with the rest of the boys, in handcuffs and shackles. You didn't feel an ounce of regret the boys had injured to keep you all safe, money was the priority and working a regular desk job with a couple of kids running around a backyard wasn't what you guys thought was a right life to live. The danger and risks taken was _just_ what you all needed. 

Even if you guys weren't born into the mafia, you created your own and started from the bottom. 

To be caught was a big rule in the business, and you were caught, in the end. 

You wondered how the other gangs, rival's or not, would look at you if you got back in the game. How much they'd look down at Yoongi and you for letting this crumble. You didn't want to think of it as your fault for getting shot. It wasn't intended, and it slowed them down. You guys would've escaped without a problem.. If.. 

If..

You weren't shot. Was it better to have your brotherhood intact with the gang, or tell them that you were forced to rob the bank? Would you rather be loyal to your soulmate and friends, or give up and attempt to live a normal life on the outskirts of town, with a new man and career dedicated to working until you died?

Nothing added up. You sighed then brushed your tears away, sucking it up to be professional for the woman being patient. You rubbed your nose carefully while the wire inside your nostril was lodged inside, swallowing hard on the lump in your throat. This wasn't going to go smoothly, the other gangs must be furious from this going viral on the news and camera's snapping photos of anything they could catch. The creak of the door sounded behind your personal bubble, and you turned your head to see the doctor pull your curtains and reveal you having a moment, your hands tucking into your lap nervously. 

You wouldn't fight this. You were too weak for bullshitting and lying. 

"Hello, miss-"

"What do you want from me?" You cut them off unexpectedly and the detective shuffled in her seat, clearing her throat. 

"Can you.. Give us a minute?" She asked the doctor, and the doctor who's tag said _Mr. Yoo_ stood there for a second, contemplating on if he should bring up news involving the gang. 

"May I tell her something first, detective?" He politely gestured with his hand to you and you furrow your brows, searching between them that there was something going on. "She'll need to know before you interrogate her."

"Of course." She smiled, and that smile felt very fake. You can tell. 

Facing you, he held his hands in front of his gut, his clipboard pressed to his stomach neatly. "Your.. Friends, were checked out this afternoon. The detective should tell you the rest. They are healthy, and that's all you need to know when it comes to their health, or if it can.. Heal you a bit on the inside." 

"Thanks." You blandly say, and you narrow your eyes. "It doesn't heal anything, doc. I hope you know that."

"I can tell that you don't like the situation, but deep down you were glad to hear it. Your vitals seem good, you'll be out of the hospital in a week or so, I'll take my leave," He showcased that it was the detective's turn to talk, moving out of the way and exiting with a shut of the door. 

Oh goody. You'll be out of this hospital and sent off to an all women-prison, or whatever. You can deal with it unless you don't get stabbed to death for killing a family member, you get a shower without others staring at you, have lesbians blackmail you for an orgasm, or officers molesting you because they can. 

"Let me guess.. Detective-" You find her tag and you say, "Lang. I'll be sent out, like he just said, and that I'll be going to go to the court room, have me plead guilty, get sent for life or most of my adulthood, and then... I don't know. Sad shit, right?"

She didn't take your sarcasm lightly, flipping her pen in her fingers calmly. "Ma'am.."

"I'm serious. Tell me if I'm going to spend my life in prison or not."

"That.. Will be settled in court. Fortunately in your case, we've seen surveillance videos, camera's, and such of your acts with this gang and I can tell you are the close partner of Min Yoongi, correct?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

She scribbled down on her pad, ignoring your question. "You are related to him, or just a partner?"

"I'm not just a partner. I was going to marry him."

"And.." She puffed her cheeks out, then put the tip of her pen on her top lip. "What about the other boys?"

"What about them?" You grumbled. 

"Are you related to them?"

"No, I'm not."

"Are they related to Mr. Min?"

"For all I know, they aren't." You roll your eyes then scratch your temple lightly. "Why are you asking me?"

"You're the only one with a fatal shot to the back, and you managed to live, and not be put in a wheelchair. That's a big achievement, considering that the rest of your gang is facing court for death's and such. They could be sent to life, we've been searching for clues of where you all tend to rob from. You've been with them for how long?" She wasn't intimidating, more so being intuitive to your body language and how you'd move if she asked you a certain subject. 

Pertaining to the topic you bite your bottom lip a bit to stop your tears from gaining any recognition. You lick your lips, doing anything to distract your thoughts of thinking about him. You didn't answer of how many months or years you've been involved, they'd find out eventually. 

"Why did you think it was a good idea to rob a bank, shoot it up and such?"

Nothing. 

"You won't answer these questions but you can answer the others?"

"Shut up, lady." You sneered. 

"I'm asking simple questions. Why are you not cooperating?"

"Because I don't want to?"

"Is it because I mentioned how they could be sent to life in prison and you're in the hospital, instead of being with them?"

The pause was long and you found interest in the fabric softener they used for the blankets covering your legs. You were stony, wanting to hide all emotion, all your fears and vulnerability. They couldn't do anything to break you. You couldn't choose if you wanted to answer or not answer because it was hard to hear their names by itself. "Listen..." You grit out. "I'm.. I'm just an addition to the gang. Haven't been in it very long.."

"Good. And?"

"I'm.." You tilt your head and your jaw dropped, unable to believe yourself from thinking this could help. 

"Why did you rob a bank, answer that, for me? You've done worse stuff, haven't you?" Her legs crossed over one another and her pen was zooming on the page, noting your walls breaking and barriers being intruded. You weren't easy to crack.. this woman was causing a massive intrusion to your trust. She wanted to get down to what this gang had done in the past, planned in the future and did in the present. 

You immediately lift your eyes to glare at the detective. "You have _no_ idea."

"Then enlighten me." Her cheeks turned up in a sickeningly sweet grin, you fingers running on your sheets and twisting them in your train of thought. 

"Yoongi took me in when I got kicked to the curb. He loved me. Made me a new person. He never harmed me."

"He harmed hundreds of people except you, does that make you feel special?"

"Yeah it fucking does." You interject. "And the fact that he's a gang leader and knows how to run his shit is astonishing. I've never met anyone like him. I want to see him, and not you sitting there with that ugly god damn face of yours staring me down like I'm a piece of meat."

Her grin didn't waver. She must be skilled in dealing with convicts or soon-to-be imprisoned felons. "Dear.." She closed her note pad and settled it in her satchel, spreading her legs and leaning back in her cushioned chair. She linked her fingers together on the space separated between her thighs, bowing her head. "He is a gang leader. I'm sure you're blinded of his love for you."

"So? You don't know shit about him. Or me." You turn up your nose and stubbornly cross your arms, picking at your skin in the process. "I want you to leave."

"...I'm going to be going back to the police department and wait for this outcome," She announced. "I'll be back some time soon, though. Expect me."

You were glad she left when she did, leaving you alone to your impending discomfort from attempting to sit up and mouth at her _'go fuck yourself while you're at it'._

Since you are charged with robbery, no matter what type, you had to talk to a criminal defense attorney as soon as possible.

An attorney explained the legal process to you and determined the best course of action to follow depending on the charges against you, the laws, and how your case is likely to be treated by the local judge and prosecutor around the town you robbed in. Your attorney told you that you are in a good position to get the charges reduced or dismissed, obtain a good plea bargain, or go to trial with the attorney’s help. 

 

* * *

 

It took time. 

The judge decided to let you off, dismissing charges based on your file and you were innocent enough in his eyes to see that you could change for the better. After everything he's seen from the boys and your boyfriend, he only let you go while they would get up to 5 or 10 years max. They could get off on good behavior yet you doubted Yoongi could last that long. 

What would you do without them..? For that many years? Your heart sank, hair slicked and styled to be presentable for the jury and lawyers waltzing around.

You were hugged by your enthusiastic attorney, telling you that he'd get you on your feet in no time and make sure you don't get involved with any gangs. The one thing you requested was to stay in the town where the house was that you stayed in with him, and hopefully would visit it every day on your way back from the job he had got you to earn a pay check every week. 

Time to start your new life. Change everything. Live in guilt; That they are in cells and you're going to be working on yourself without them. To get out of the mafia lifestyle. 

 

_3 and a half years later_

 

You push on the bar of your shopping cart through out the supermarket, purse in the front portion and your shortened heels that belonged to your boots thumped on the floors. You were patiently seeing which brand of cereal was available, checking off your list and liking the soothing pop music playing on the speakers. You nod your head to the rhythm while kneeling and taking a box, checking the price tag then tossing it into the cart carelessly. 

Your phone buzzed in your back pocket, reaching your hand back then fishing it out. You could tell someone was texting you based off the interval of vibrations, peeling your eyes from the food selection to see who was messaging you. It was your friend from work, asking you if you wanted to have a take out night with her and you smile brightly, for the first time that day. 

You type in: **Yeah, sure!**

Moving onto the alcohol aisle, you inhaled sharply, the memory of Namjoon always being the supplier of this for the fridge in your old home. You shrug it off with a shiver, your smile having disappeared. 

A bump to your back was given and you nearly jolted forward by the action. The bump was soon turned into a tug of your waist, pulling you into someone you couldn't see. "What the-" You began to say, yet you were shushed by the mysterious man. 

"Don't freak out." Says him, and you gasp. You know that voice. "It's me."

"Jackson." You hush under your breath, closing your eyes in relief. Holy fucking shit. You thought it was the rival gang going to start shit with you.. Your heart was racing in your chest and you brought your hand up to it, clutching it for dear life. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Oh baby, you know better than to say my name like that after all this time." Jackson joked with a toothy smile and then turned you to him, his arm's embracing you with yearning. You haven't seen this boy in 2 years or more. The police and detectives had stopped watching over you, seeing your good behavior and job and all. You had seemingly moved on from the Mafia lifestyle, but in reality.. 

They didn't know that you had contact with the gang's and ran shit on your own without Yoongi. You couldn't get in touch with the rest of your gang; you knew that they'd come to you when they're ready. You were your own gang leader this time, and you didn't change the name. BTS stayed the same as Yoongi had it. Jackson caressed your back in circles, comforting you and your aching desire to hold someone. You were his best friend besides Namjoon and he protected you when Yoongi was gone. 

Yoongi should definitely congratulate him. 

"Man.. It's been 2 years for us, and for your man it's been 3, right?" Jackson caringly said and you sniffled, restraining your emotions. 

"Yep. It's been hard."

"He didn't write you a letter at all, huh?"

"No, they won't let him and it's better until he gets out for him to talk to me." You murmur, chuckling when your friend dabbed at your tears with his jacket's sleeve. "Thank you."

"No problem. Which alcohol you plan on buying?"

"Probably just wine coolers, nothing hardcore to get me tipsy or drunk."

"Mmm.. I'll buy it. Save your money, babe." He suggested, grabbing a pack right off it's rack and carrying it. You were going to tell him to put it in the cart at least, he declined it immediately, "Nah nah. I got this. I can carry it. By the way, grab a block of cheese or somethin'."

You two walked around the super market together and spent time reminiscing times when Yoongi was around, and the crew out in the alleys. It was when you had car seats strapped to a platform and you and Yoongi would be cuddling together in front of the bonfire Jaebum had fueled up with matches, burning books from a nearby abandoned house. Jackson reminded you of when you had lost your virginity to Yoongi, having caught you doing it in the warehouse that GOT7 stays in. 

The times where you and Youngjae would skip stones at the lake, Mark would piggy back you up the stairs if you fell asleep on the sofa, and Yugyeom would let you use his bed when you wanted to nap. BamBam (he preferred if you didn't say his real name) was the first person to teach you how to fire a pistol against a dummy Jinyoung had stuffed with straw and spray painted a red swirly dot on it's torso area to guide your aim to hit the chest. 

Jackson's skill was knife throwing, and no, he wasn't the one who cut up your leather jacket. Every time you were with him, you'd have to be cautious on if a sharp dagger was prodding into your side or arms if you hugged him. Whenever he would be out in public, he wouldn't have them on him. It was around the warehouse, or if he was dragged to a gang fight, so that way he was closer to grab one and go out the door. There was a moment when you found out he was obsessed with knives, when he had played darts in your basement and you had to get a long summary to why he was using your brand new steak knives you shoplifted.

BamBam didn't get his name from his rowdy sex life, that's for sure. He was BamBam because he was the opposite of Jimin. He liked sledgehammers and not bats. He had the pretty boy look too, which makes you try to think if they were twins at birth or something. He was the loud one out of the group and tended to be the trouble maker, constantly pulling chairs from under them or feeding them laxatives if they pissed him off. You had been fooled countless times.. He was a compulsive liar, despite his innocent baby face. 

Mark played his role well; He liked to be a translator for the languages spoken in the warehouse; he was good, being brought in from the states and having traveled the world more than you have thought people could with just a fake ID and fake passport. He learned martial arts with Jackson throughout the years and he has improved to go solo. His crazy back flips aren't for show-- They can knock a guy out when he kicks his leg up and into your jaw in a matter of seconds. 

Jinyoung was the mother of the group so far, he had a resting bitch face at times, but he can be funny when he wants to be. His weapon was notorious; the shotgun. He ruled most rude conveniences with his rivals, because of his fast reflexes on pulling it out and pointing the barrel in their faces. He wasn't the one to be tried if he was to be threatened, having a short fuse. He almost shot at Taehyung at one point because he was being called cute. 

Youngjae had the job of protecting them when they were in their serious mode, and you felt that he was the unique one out of all of them, he had a fucking bow and arrow. A bow. And arrow. That was some type shit that the mafia should definitely pick up on. He was very into humorous jokes, and you could hear his laugh from a mile away. He might be quiet, he comes out of his shell here and there. 

Yugyeom may be a dance machine.. However he could get himself out of any situation by his charming personality. He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly.. His talents include being the climber of the group, and loved using his hooked ropes to climb walls and slip into facilities without being noticed. He was like a ninja, practically. He was unbelievably clever other than his flimsy talent of jumping high places. 

JB was their leader, the charismatic man he is if approached the right way. He inspired you to be stoic in where it's necessary and you were glad he held pressures on his shoulders with nothing said. He has amazing flexibility, the access to infiltrate tight spaces having you in awe. You remember when he laughed at your nickname for him, calling him the 'human pretzel'. His voice spoke of formality, yet his style of dressing consisted of b-boy battle. It confused you but that's him!

To steer yourself in the direction of conversation, you punch at Jackson's shoulder playfully. "No knives on you today, Bullseye?"

He dramatically held the part you hit, flabbergasted. "Bullseye? That's--" He inhaled then held his balled fist to his mouth, chewing on his knuckle and searching for anyone nearby. "Do you _hear_ that? I just got the _best_ compliment in my whole fucking life!"

"Shh!" You cackle and punch him for a second time, shaking your head. "I don't want attention drawn to me."

"Why not?" He lowered his voice to a moderate level and swung the case of alcohol in his hand gently. "Is the police cracking down on you again?"

"Nah.. in general, ya know." You hate to be the party ruiner, it's an inner feeling on being the center of the attention. People still recognized you on the streets and threw shit at you. It happened 3 years ago and no one wanted to let it go. It was already reported that no one had died, they were fatally injured but they lived. 

You were cornered on a street's dead end by a bunch of the women that were the wives of the men that your gang had beat to a pulp or shot at, and they fucked you up real good for mid-aged motherfucking housewives that drink wine and get wrinkles by the time they turn 30. You had a busted lip for 2 weeks, that shit never healed right because you kept picking the scab. You unconsciously let your thumb stroke your bottom lip the way Yoongi did it, and the flood of depression hit you, making you roll your eyes into your head. You hated when anything would remind you of him. 

It made you want him here more. 

You craved for the scent of his hair that you would dye in the bedroom you two shared, posters strewn up of your favorite bands and polaroids of you two rocking out at concerts or laying together in his truck-- Fuck. You stopped walking next to Jackson and he didn't notice that you had done it, walking along while speaking to no one in particular. You breathed in then out, needing for someone to hold you. You heaved for lungfuls of air; your mouth open and not able to get anything inside of your lungs. 

You had quit smoking over time, and you had resolved to either those stupid nicorette gum packs or patches you stick on your arm.. This.. This was not the same. You whimpered for Jackson to turn around and catch you, and he did it in time, his muscles aching by the strain of getting you to stand and balance out your pattern. 

"Breathe. Breathe." He instructed, curling you into him and having you feel his heartbeat against your ear. "Breathe with me."

Whenever you had an episode, you'd call him up on the phone and his voice would calm you down. He was such a miracle worker it was why you were indebted to him for saving your life a couple of times with Yoongi not by your side. "C'mon. Don't give up. He'll be out in a while.. You can make it."

"I don't know if I can--" You gritted out, and hiccuped, forgetting that being in a supermarket like this is the worst place to have an episode. "Get me out of here.. I fucking.. can't.."

"You need to pay for your groceries, baby." Jackson firmly addressed, wanting you to man up. "Yes you can. You can do this. Finish this and I'll take you to warehouse. Let's go." 

Taking the reigns on your life was what you needed and you moistened your lips, your teeth chattering as if you were ice cold. You peer up at him and his chocolate brown orbs gazed at you in agitation. "You heard me."

"But.."

"But?" He patted your back not on the scar from the gunshot, and he lifted his mono lids to your cart. "Get your damn cart, check out your stuff and let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

You managed to not make a scene at the supermarket with Jackson, and he asked if you had a car, which you said yes to. He packed your trunk and put his hand out, expecting you to give him the car keys. You ludicrously stare at the fingers that were spread out, then his expression that read _give me the damn keys or else._ Obeying his silent order, you hand them over, getting in the passenger side with him opening and shutting the door after you. Your car freshener smelled like vanilla and you took it in, melting in your seat when reaching for the seat belt. 

He got in and revved the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and driving along the painted arrows on the road. "You were thinking about him in there, weren't you?" Came his question. He wasn't tired of your episodes or missing your boyfriend, he was close to your crew and felt for every single one of you individually like you were his sibling's. "You swore you wouldn't let that happen in a public-"

"I know I swore it, Jackson. Drive." You annoyingly mumble and he hesitated from stopping the car to scowl at you to let you know that he didn't like when you talked to him like that. 

"I might be a passive guy, but shit.. If you weren't Yoongi's girl, I would've smacked you upside the head."

"I dare you."

"Don't get an attitude with me, please?" He snapped.

You took a minute to think about what went wrong. "..Sorry."

Gripping the wheel and making a right turn, he relaxed his tense shoulders. "No, I'm sorry. We clash and I forget you're sensitive."

"I'm sensitive?" You softly ask, and then you dip your chin down in guilt. This always happens. He really was a big brother to you and you didn't like when he got mad at you for your aura. 

"Yeah you are. I'm sorry, okay? Put your groceries in the fridge by the way, when we get there. I want you to spend a couple of days at the warehouse."

"Really? I'm allowed to stay a couple of days?"

"Of course. I missed you, everyone misses you." He smiled at you, exhaling in optimism. 

"The rest of the crew.." You give him a curious glance and he tilted his head at you. 

"What about them?"

"Do you know where they are?" Your gut wrenched with where Jungkook could've ended up.. Or Jimin, or Namjoon. Oh no, Hoseok. And Taehyung.. You couldn't imagine what could happen to Seokjin. 

"That... I actually haven't gotten word from JB, yet. I'm sorry." He said the last part of his sentence in remorse. 

"That's fine. I was just wondering." You force out, deciding to peek out the window and cram anything else you can fit into your schedule. "It's truly.. Fine."

"I know how it feels to not know where they are." He guiltily confessed, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. "You're not alone. They'll come back."

"Jungkook.. Jungkook-ah.." You mumble in despair, unable to shed tears. 

"What about him?"

"He's just a kid. He got sent to juvy, by what I know. But he couldn't have been shipped around or sent to jail, do you think?"

"Nah. He's a good kid."

"All because of robbing a _fucking_  bank.." You scoff. "A bank. It's not like Fort Knox, what the hell."

"You still robbed something that isn't supposed to be broken into. Who's idea was it?"

"We've robbed banks before, you know that, Jackson! Of all people, you're acting like we aren't in the mafia for a fucking reason?" You raise your eyebrow at his words and you cross your arms defiantly. "It was Namjoon's idea, but still! That's not the point."

"Namjoon always gotta be the person to make the shittiest plans, and yet he's titled a genius? Fucking weird, if you ask me." Jackson whispered to himself aloud, and you growled, really trying your hardest to not argue with him. 

"Can't believe you're blaming me for something that happened in the past."

"I can't believe that it happened to begin with!" Laughter ensued and you couldn't help the grin growing on your face. His laugh was a sheer bubbly sound, it was contagious. "You guys seriously had Taehyung bring his bombs? You know that was some crazy shit!"

"Yes, we know. It was Yoongi's call for that."

"I heard about it from Jinyoung, and like.. That was awesome, watching the cam's on Youtube. Jimin swinging that bat. Phew." 

"Jackson.." You pout.  "Are you disapproving genuinely or are you making me feel better?"

"I'm only joking when I was being disapproving before. I promise." He released a hand from the wheel to capture your hand in his, squeezing it with his in reassurance. "We're almost there."

"I almost forgot how long it takes to get to your warehouse. Jeez."

 

* * *

 

The dirt trails and tall grass reminded you of country meadows, the window having to be rolled up to not have pollen flow throughout the car's innards. You stared at the ocean that was a beautiful setting to watch a sunset, and the bridge in the far view connected islands, car's head lights glowing and visibly showing that dinner time was dawning on the population of the town you lived in.

Jackson picked this area when they were younger because it reminded him of family and farming, and that it would be a good hang out and beach that happened to be an addition to the base.

They've robbed banks too, sure. 

But they were the more safer option for mafia-related goals. They were the good ones, if that made sense. Compared to your crew, that is. 

A truck was placed by the bay and you recognized that truck from anywhere.

Your heart had a bright pang, seeing someone familiar in the sand dunes and playing tag with a GOT7 member. You were stuck to your seat and Jackson's laugh proved you right. The boy was wearing shorts and a tanktop, his brown hair being his signature color when it came to lazy days. Was this real? Did Jackson trick you into coming here for this?

You cup your hand over your mouth and smile, the tremor of your facial features becoming twisted. This was.. 

More boys came into the picture, a base ball game playing by the home made bases that were of pizza boxes next to the tidal waves crashing in and wading. They were cut in pieces, resembling first, second and third base. A familiar athletic man was running like the speed of light in the sand storm, his triumphant yell into the air causing your heart rate to soar. You loudly sob, rocked completely by Jackson's nice gesture to bring you to his home. 

You peek out of your blurred tears to see someone sitting on a swing, sipping on some lemonade and listening to the chink of the ice cubes on the round rim. He was dressed in a comfortable outfit, laughing and slapping his knee to the boy next to him for making a joke. 

The ones who were involved in the baseball game were having the time of their lives, shouting for support and screaming for the one who was running to hurry and reach the finish line before the pitcher could catch the ball. You felt Jackson's hand rub your upper arm in consoling you, knowing this was overwhelming you. 

"Are y-you fucking _serious,_ Jackson?"

"Yep. Go see them. They're waiting for you." He parked the car for you to go.

You rip the seat belt off of you and practically sprinted once you left the car, your skin whipped by the breeze and your clothes rippling. You wanted to hug every single one of them. You didn't say a word, your chest rising and dropping in intervals to take in oxygen desperately. You didn't know what else to do when the fun died down, noticing you running to the game that was playing. 

" _Guys.._ " You breathlessly say and your tears weren't raining down. They had soaked into your cheeks, leaving your eyes slightly shaded in red. It took so long to find them and Jackson managed this. This was..

Taehyung froze while playing tag with Yugyeom to see you rooted to the ground. Seokjin put his lemonade aside onto a crate, tugging Jungkook to sit up from the swings. Jimin was being patted on the neck and shoulders by the GOT7 members, being encouraged to swivel and catch you in your dazed whirlwind. 

You searched for the other men, and among the base ball players were stripping their gear off to reveal themselves. You grip your jacket in your hand, emotional as hell. Hoseok smiling all of his pearly whites then Namjoon with his cute dimples dug into the center of his cheeks, removing the helmets and padded protection. 

You bow your head and palm it, hoping this wasn't real. This wasn't real. They weren't here. You.. They are supposed to be in prison, rotting away for life. Jungkook should have been in Juvy moving onto jail for his acts, spending his adulthood with tattoo's and marred body from being beat up. All of them looked ravishing, as if nothing had happened to them and that nothing else could have ruined their moods. You couldn't merely see this with your own eyes. 

Jackson was delivering the groceries inside the warehouse, the high door sliding open and letting him in. "Hey!" 

You took his call in haste, eagerly needing to see what he wanted out of you. 

"Someone wants to see you." 

Who?

No one moved a muscle and you were impatiently seething on the inside of your head, not knowing if you can handle who else was going to come out. It couldn't..? Be..?

You thought right.

This was a dream. It had to be.

Yoongi made his stride to leave the warehouse, a cigarette between his lips and sucking the nicotine in for what it was worth. You stumbled backwards, only to be met with Hoseok's firm chest and muscular arms. You feel as if you could pass out, yet you willed yourself to not to do it. It was Yoongi. Your Yoongi. Your man. Your best friend. 

Your boyfriend.

He didn't smile, nor did he laugh at the situation. His cigarette was being clenched in his teeth by then, and he scuffed his combat boots under the stones and sand. "Well."

His voice! His voice.. You blink away the burning sensation in your eye balls. You wanted to shut him up, and give you a minute to process him standing a few feet away from you and not coming to you. Did he change this much? Did he not love you anymore? Does he know you got off the charges and didn't get sent to prison like them? Were they mad at you? Was Jackson setting you up to get killed by them after all this time?

Hoseok massaged your covered arms and nudged you to start going to him. 

"You gonna hug me or not, princess?" He said quietly, yet you could hear it loud and clear. 

Hoseok chuckled then leaned down to your ear, whispering, "Earth to you.. Hello?"

You leap at his tone, seeing his jolly face and stretched cheekbones from grinning ear to ear. He wasn't angry with you? 

"Go to him." He continued, budging your lower back and waist to start grinding your gears and bend your knees to walk. "Go."

Frightened by the reality and Yoongi waiting for the opportunity for you to hold him, you walked forward. To him. For what felt like a million years, you got closer and closer. Inch by inch. Centimeter by centimeter. 3 years may not seem like a lot, but it does. Shit changes in 3 years. You saw his cigarette be crushed under the heel of his shoe and you gulp. 

"Yoongi? Baby?"

"Yeah?" He tipped his chin up and you couldn't read his face. 

"Is that you? Really?"

His gummy smile actually grew, and your fluttering lids wouldn't cease, entranced by him doing his usual actions you've gotten used to. "I wouldn't be fucking asking you to hug me if I wasn't me."

You jump started your feet to spring up and wrap your arms around his thin neck, compressing his body into yours with vigor. You clung to him, holding the back of his head and kneading at every limb possible. His cologne wafted into your nose and it was vaguely causing you to sob more, his arm's reciprocating to go around you and let yourself become serene. 

You couldn't live without him; you didn't know where he was or what he was doing. This was unbelievable. You were utterly speechless. "Yoongi, baby boy.." You hiss under your breath from attempting to not be angry with yourself for acting like this, and you kiss his head tenderly, tucking your face into his shoulder. He was warm.. Very warm. Very real. 

"I'm here."

"You sound.. You sound so good."

"I sound good?" He giggled lightheartedly and that had you giggling too.

"Oh my god.. Yoongi." You couldn't halt yourself from saying his name then you pulled back enough to press your forehead to his, staring right into his obsidian irises that had dilated. "I missed you so fucking much. _So.._ Fucking _much._ "

"I missed you too." 

You squeeze your eyes shut to that and he raised a hand to stroke your face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

You laugh anxiously at his voiced affection, slowly allowing yourself to have him watch you intently. "You do? Do you know what happened?"

"We'll explain soon. For now, calm down." Yoongi demanded and had to smooth his palms on your shoulder blades. "Are you cold? Did you eat?"

"No, and no."

"You know what that means, right?"

"What does it mean?"

"We eat some good ass dinner; that's what! GOT7 and BTS, get in the warehouse!" He cried the last bit for everyone to hoop and holler, beginning to crowd you and him and hug you all in a great embrace. 

 

* * *

 

Jackson had ordered burgers, pizza, and sushi for the majority of the 14 boys and single girl.

While waiting for the food to arrive, you were getting the break down of information from Yoongi and JB, since the leaders are the ones who are in charge of distributing the facts and plot. You were sitting in the middle, GOT7 on your right and BTS on your left in the living room of sorts. Beanie bags and pillows were put on the floor to sit down and talk, your coat hung up and shoes by the door. Jackson was upstairs waiting for the delivery guy.

GOT7's warehouse was pretty groovy, if you must say so. You were unsure how this would start. 

"Okay. So." JB smacked his lips, his bangs being pushed up by a hand. His forehead glistened with sweat, sweaty from playing baseball. "I gotta let you know this happened about a year in of the sentence Yoongi was given."

That's a good start. You can deal with that. By then, in that year, you were starting your job at a salon and bustling to pay for rent and manage the gang. 

"It was disgusting, by the way." Yoongi commented, and his sneer had you smile in pride. He persevered, that was awesome. Brave, even. "'m never going back to that fucking place. I'm glad you weren't there, baby." He noted to you, which you shyly diverted your eyes. He was the same, and a little different.

"He was going to get 8, maybe 9 if he messed up in the system," JB began, having Jackson hand him a file that tracked everything he would say in the listed order. "We broke him out with the help of Monsta X, and we have a good standing ground with them, as of now. Which obviously is a good thing-"

"I think not." Taehyung deadpanned. "I.M. stole my Twinkie truck that I planned on taking. It was parked on the sidewalk and everything, the idiot took it when I had dibs!"

You stare at Taehyung as if you're asking him _the fuck?_

"Hey, Twinkie's are the shit!" He retorted to your dirty look you were giving him. 

"Fuck your Twinkie truck, you should be lucky Shownu didn't sit on your chest and make you swallow candle wax if you were to harm I.M." JB was dull, not amused at all by Taehyung's interruption. "You've been living with us and you still don't know when to shut the fuck up. Now I know why Yoongi punches you in the face."

You raise your eyebrows into your hairline, holding in a chuckle. This was interesting. 

Jungkook put up his hand and JB was holding onto the papers he had in annoyance. "Might I add that Kihyun set me on fire?"

"That was by accident, JK." Namjoon corrected. 

"..Still put me on fire..." He grumbled.

"Aish, that's _nothing,_ " Jimin joined in. "Hyungwon stuck Taehyung's dynamite in my jacket and didn't tell me until we got cornered by the police."

"That was.. Actually.. Ahem.." Taehyung skittishly began to sit closer to Namjoon for protection. "I did that.. I had Hyungwon say that it was on you."

Jimin's face was stricken in extreme surprise, and he saw Taehyung go for Namjoon to be safe. " _You_ did that? Was there any really on me?"

"..Jooheon pushed me off the roof when it was time to jump into the garbage truck, also! He knows I'm bad with heights, the fucker." Taehyung wanted to divert his deceit to Jimin. Monsta X seems to be quite the catch among the boys. 

"As I was saying," He made sure to give one more glance to Taehyung, and Taehyung was sulking while Jimin was livid. "Breaking him out wasn't easy, even with Monsta X's help, and we are grateful to them. The only thing they wanted in return was 20% of our stash of guns involved. When we settled BTS into our home and helped them gain a low key status away from the feds and bullshit, that was when we received your invitation to help you too, to uplift the name of BTS."

Yoongi had this expression of fulfillment on his smile, it radiated the room instantly. "You wanted to stay loyal to us instead of leaving us behind."

"Exactly." You say in a little voice. 

"We understood that it would be safe if we didn't tell you Yoongi was out of prison, and tracked where you lived, what you did for a living and had Jackson tail you multiple times to see how you were doing. We know it took a bit to extend our hospitality to you, you waited for our response. You became a gang leader, bla bla bla.." He murmured while running his tongue on his index finger's pad, lifting the next few pages. "You took care of BTS's name and Jackson came to get you today because we felt that it was time to let you know that they are alright and well, and that.. You know. All that good stuff."

You didn't hear that part precisely where they tracked you down-- Wait, what?

"You.. were watching me all this time?" You whisper. 

"Yeah, we felt that it was better-"

"You made me wait that long?" You glower, and Yoongi lost his happiness in a snap, turning to JB. 

"Okay, you shouldn't have done that. I told you to leave that out." Yoongi openly conveyed. 

"Yoongi, you let them not tell me you were out of prison all this time?" You gaze up to him in dejection. "How could you?"

You suddenly weren't hungry and you couldn't stand the audacity of the leader's decision to keep you in the dark. 3 fucking years. You didn't think they'd do that to you, make you become paranoid and have episodes, watching you and knowing where you were without hinting that you could be at peace with knowing they weren't being hurt or murdered elsewhere. They didn't include you on breaking him out either, which you were indefinitely salty about. 

"You motherfuckers-" You start, and Yoongi put a hand out for Youngjae to sit, the hostility growing quickly. 

"I got this. Sit down, Youngjae."

"No, Yoongi, that's fucking.. That's sick." You shake your head at yourself then miserably stand up from your pillow, carding your digits through your hair. "I waited.."

"Yes, you waited, babe. That's.. I.." He tried to explain this as best as he could, moving to you. For once, you stepped back, not wanting him to touch you. His eyes drooped into a gloomy disposition, hands dropping to his sides when they went out to take you into a hug. 

You looked at GOT7, then to BTS who was uncomfortable as a whole to this altercation breaking out. You felt betrayed and destroyed in every aspect, you thought you did the right thing by remaining guilty for being shot at the heist. That you ruined them and that they'd hate you so you thought it would bring you into their good graces by upholding their name. You rummage in your shirt and grasp onto the dog tag necklace they all had, just engraved with different names and labels. You never took it off. 

"Princess, think about it." You heard your boyfriend respond to your action of taking it out for them to see. 

"I wore this fucking dog tag to let myself be reminded that I was in the hospital for nearly a month to recover from one bullet that should have killed me back then and you all sat here thinking 'let's not tell her and hope she is mentally stable until we feel its _right_ for us to tell her that we saved her crew, and that she didn't have to go through what she did afterwards as it is'?" You snarled, ripping the metal from your skin, then tossing it to the ground. Yoongi's hand came up to his face to rub it, distressed. "What is _right_ about what you did?"

JB didn't have any clue of what to do, albeit it being his rule that no one was to be unruly in his property. Especially towards him.

Youngjae wasn't pleased, obviously protective and wanting to do something to get you to sit back down. You grab for JB's baseball jacket and seethe, jaw clenched. The room dispersed to grab their weapons, Youngjae's bow slipped around to his front and aiming his arrow right at your head, lips in a straight line and his right eye closed. The person to defend you if you were going to get shot by the arrow was Hoseok, his pistol cocked. Everyone was pointing their weapons at each other, it was the cycle you despised. 

JB didn't react, simply staring down at you and unable to express sympathy for you. "Are you done? Do you really want this to happen?"

"Woah woah woah, what the hell is going on down here!" Screamed Jackson going down the stairs, having to rush to you and get you to let go. Yoongi shoved him off then put his hand over yours, his eyes widened by a fraction and wanted to simmer this down. 

"Let go of his jacket. Come with me." He said.

"No."

"Listen to me when I tell you to!" Yoongi barked. 

You winced from his harsh command and you unravel your hand, your boyfriend having to roughly grab you by the back of your shirt then bring you to the stairs. "Get the fuck up those stairs," He informally jumped down your throat, which you bristle at his demeanor. Namjoon was concerned and so was Seokjin for you, knowing how Yoongi's anger management tends to break when tested. 

"Go easy on her, Yoongi." Hoseok remarked and Yoongi stalked to him, pointing at his nose. 

"I don't have to go easy on anyone! This is bullshit with us fighting!" He yelled. "She just got here, and I knew after all this, that we should have told her we were here all along, but no! You insisted it was for the best! I missed the hell out of her, and you guys were selfish about reputation! Fuck it, man! Look at her!" He showcased you on the few steps you were forced up by Jackson and the rest of GOT7 were lowering their weapons except for Youngjae. "She did shit I didn't want her to do. She killed people to get where she is right now. She cried so much today, do you know how much I explained that if I saw her get angry over this, I'd lose my shit?"

JB put his hand on the arrow that was aimed at Yoongi now, and Yoongi rounded on Youngjae. "Wanna shoot me? Go ahead! It won't even build up to how much you guys failed her as loyal members of our gang's put together!"

You watched the black haired man explode with fury, his veins nearly popping out of his neck. He picked up the dog tag and he thrust it in JB's direction. "Like she said, she wore this to remind herself of the stuff she couldn't control. You can't fix this JB, you've been on my shit list since day one!" 

JB wanted to tell him that he should undo his boxers from being in a knot, yet he stood corrected. Yoongi was right.. This was all piling up. 

"You _always_ will be on my shit list because of this, unless she forgives your egotistical ass." He growls, then pocketed the dog tag, not wanting to forget it. "I'll be in the spare room, eat your fucking food without us."

Jackson gestured that he wanted them to not do this, and Yoongi shouldered him on his way to the stairs, pushing you up by your ass to get you to go. "Get up there!"

Jungkook and Jimin were gazing at Mark and Jinyoung's downcast expressions, while Yugyeom had to refrain from cracking his knuckles. BamBam was locking his jaw in place, unable to see this unfold and cause issues on the inner circle. They were good friends, and had dysfunctional moments like a family. Taehyung massaged Hoseok's nape, getting him to put his gun away simultaneously with Youngjae and his bow and arrow. That was embarrassing. 

The bell for the door of the ground floor resonated and everyone turned to see the delivery guy, the bountiful food hot and ready for them to eat. "Who's paying?"

They all fleeted to Jackson who had the cash in his wallet, pulling it out for him to take. "Keep the change," He inaudibly says to him and closes the door after his leave, Yugyeom setting up the table for them to have it all on display. "Where is the paper plates, someone get the paper plates and solo cups?"

 

* * *

 

 

This dingy bedroom would suffice for your conversation with Yoongi. He must have been sharing it with Seokjin, based off of the desk and papers that had codes and numbers on all of them. His calculator was there, except it wasn't his usual one where it was blinged out with Hello Kitty and Pusheen stickers. His side of the room consisted of the few Polaroids he managed to have Jinyoung take from their old one, being the one thing he wanted the most out of the entire house to salvage.

It wasn't his music, it was pictures of you two together and being in love. That meant a lot to you.

"How long have you been here, Yoongi? Tell me."

"Too long. I want to be able to go back home and be able to sleep a good night away without having a nightmare.." He grumbled, his body lowering to sit on the mattress that was covered in a pale periwinkle sheet and titanium white cased pillows.

"You've been having nightmares already?" Solicitous and apprehensive to his life without you, you frown.

"Mm."

You saw how distraught he was and it was hard to see him have a meltdown. You move your shoulders in a circular motion, flinching when the scar tissue on your back was flexing with the rest of your body. 

He saw you flinch in time, his eyes looking you over for any problems. "Take you shirt off, baby."

Your groin had been in flames by his words then you snorted. "You wanna fuck your anger out on me?"

"No," He cut in, lying on purpose. "I want to see the scar it left."

You sigh then think about this. Did you really want to show him that? 

"Where are your other scars?"

"What other scars?"

"I know you had blade fights with those bitches in Twice." Yoongi tediously explained. 

You found disdain for that gang, and you dreaded when you had to fight them to get what you needed out of them. That was their specialty. Their motto was _'Better think about it Twice'_. Sliding your shirt over your head so you were only in your bra and stretchy jeans, you saw his finger twirl for you to turn around. You did it, the strap just below the ebbed scar. It was round, yet bunched skin to close up stitching to heal it. You have used cocoa butter to maybe see if it would remedy it and smooth out the scar however you couldn't tell. 

"It doesn't look too bad.."

"It hurts sometimes. It's an inner ache." You casually say over your shoulder. 

He decided that he wanted you with him on the bed, his silence having you ask him, "Why did you go all quiet?"

Turning a second time to face him, he was getting his shirt off of himself, pooling at his hip and his milky skin came into view. It was flawless.. "I asked you where you had other scars. Where are they?"

You hummed to yourself as you were beckoned to him by a hand, which you eagerly walked to him, his hands enclosing the small of your back and reaching to undo your bra strap. You didn't mind this, and you never lost the passion and spark with him when it was being naked with him. Yoongi kissed your stomach, then your ribs, your arm moving out of the way for him to reach there. "You still look beautiful.."

"Thank you.. You don't look bad, either." You complimented, taking his hair in handfuls and getting him to look up at you. "Mr. Min."

His eyes nearly went into an eye smile, because you see his gums appear to you. "Mrs. Min."

"You didn't get a tattoo in prison?" You ask softly, and he scooted on the bed to give you room to get onto him, getting you to lay between his legs. The blanket that was against the wall was brought onto your back, and his hands slipped your bra off, putting it on top of his shirt. Shuffling to get it to fall off the bed and have the twin bed taken up by the pair, Yoongi had you all to himself under the darkness of the cotton. 

"Nah.. Not my thing." He muttered to you. It was intimate and personal, talking to him in this manner when the intense argument had been brought out previously.

"You're not mad at me?"

"I should be asking you that question, sunshine."

Being called sunshine was his pet name for you, since you were in fact what brightened up his life.

"I'm.." You pause. "I'm not mad. I can let it go."

"Ditto." 

"Promise me we won't be separated again..? Please?"

You couldn't see much of his face when it went over you two.. It was difficult to decipher if he was being lustful or heart-rending, maybe woeful. It took forever to be in bed with him, whether it was in GOT7's warehouse or the BTS headquarters. He roamed his palms to cup the sides of your head, pressing a kiss to your lips and lovingly spreading his legs to buck up against your clothed lower half.

Technically he wasn't going to fuck the anger out of you, he was going to fuck you.

Nah.

He was going to make love to you to make up for mistakes.

His promise didn't need to be said, he was going to make up for his lost time with you. To make up for your misery and longing for the touch of his hands and feel of his lips on yours. He was resolute, wanting to consume you in his arms and lose himself in the pleasure like he did when you were young. "Oh baby.." He breathed out into your mouth, the plush of his lips lavishing yours and suckling on them. He used his tongue for invitation and to taste you, the mint flavor resolving all of your worries.

You responded cheerfully, "Yoongi."

His erection was digging in your gut and you bow your head into his, savoring of how solid he had become from kissing and faint grinding. Yoongi let out a series of moans when you palmed him, having him buck as much as he did when he was aroused. His moans were deep and guttural, enjoying your presence and elated to see you in the haze of desire for his figure. 

You didn't release him from the kiss, greedily taking his air and having him beg for more with his wanton face. He grunted when you would tease him, his hands hurrying to get your pants down and his own to be entirely nude. 

A knock on the door came and Hoseok had to open the door, the tread of his feet coming to a standstill; seeing as how you were busy with devouring Yoongi in your mouth. 

"The food is here. You sure you aren't coming down?" Hobi boldly confronted them, and Yoongi pressed the blanket down to reveal his pissed off grimace. 

"Do you want me to start counting when you interrupt us-" He decreased his manner of being exasperated, his eyebrows furrowing then creasing. "Agh.. Fuck me, babe." Yoongi groaned shamelessly and bent his head onto the pillow, the lump of his hand showing he was pushing you down on his member to take the rest. "Your mouth feels good, don't stop.."

"...Alrighty then."

 Right as you were getting down to getting the deed done, gunfire was poured into the warehouse and weapons were being fired, your mouth having to get off and pull up the covers to see Hoseok being startled as much as you were. "What the _fuck_ was that!"

"Seventeen broke into the compound! Everyone get down here!" JB called for Yoongi's team, the muffled sound having you stay where you are from the panic.

"They found us!" Screamed a running Taehyung past the bedroom, then peered inside at the last minute to judge you three. "Yah! Why the _hell_ are you chowing down on some dick when we are getting shot at?! Hoseok, are you having a threesome with them?"

Hoseok scowled at the younger man and pursed his lips. God dammit. "You must be truly.. A dumb ass. Fuck no, I'm not."

"We know you killed Woozi, Yoongi!" The voices outside of the window were throwing rocks, hitting the warehouse at all angles. You shrieked at the shatter of glass and cuddled up to Yoongi, seeing him stare at the ceiling. He was doomed, cock-blocked, and having to kill some dude when all he wanted was an orgasm. "After all this time, we finally found out it was you!"

"...Hand me my rifle, Hobi. I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch that snitched. You in?" He glanced to you and you smirked. 

" _Fuck_ yeah, I'm in."


	3. Aimless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired from BTS's song of Run. On tumblr, it is more of a moving gif fic. That being said; my tumblr is papa-seokjin.

The diner table nearly was slammed on by Namjoon's large hand. 

"Ryan."

Yoongi's obsidian orbs narrowed. "Kumamon."

"Ryan."

"Kumamo-"

"Rya-"

"Kuma-"

"Ry-"

"I swear if you don't shut the fuck up about who is better, I'm going to shove my bat up someone's ass." Jimin seethed, glaring daggers at his two hyung's who were giving each other a stare down. "I mean it."

"You don't have the guts." Jungkook remarked and dug into his meat with boredom laced in his wrist movements. He scraped his fork to make scratchy sounds on his plate. "I bet Taehyung would be into that, though."

"No I wouldn't, shithead." Taehyung quietly growled; smacking his palm upside the maknae's head. The action was sharp and Jungkook gasped, jaw dropping and hand coming up to cradle his skull. "Shut up and eat your food, dingbat."

Seokjin and Hoseok were eating their early dinner, not wanting to get involved in the discussions or fighting. Seokjin was the first to ask Hoseok to pass the pepper and salt, which Hoseok obliged. Ahhh, that's cute, watching them cooperate. You reached for a bowl of rice, your spoon scooping up the grains and stuffing your cheeks. This was a decent diner with the cooked food they all wished they could savor from their childhood's and families when everything wasn't all to shit. Seokjin was teaching Hoseok how to tell if money was counterfeit, his counterfeit pen being twirled between his elongated fingers and revealing the tip of it and how it works. 

He was intuitive, his chewing ceasing for him to show his amazement. "Wah, Jin-ah," Hoseok said while his mouth was full, a hand rising to his mouth to shield the food that would spill out from talking. "That's cool."

"Isn't it?" Seokjin proudly grinned, then cheerily stirred his spoon in his soup, not waiting for it to cool down. 

Jimin bumped shoulders with you, and you raise an eyebrow in suspicion to what he wanted. "Can you get Yoongi to shut up about his Kumamon fetish?"

"It's not a fetish!" The leader arguably scolded his dongsaeng. "I'll shoot you if you say that again!"

"Genius, mind keeping your tone down?" Namjoon furrowed his brows, darting his sights to the wandering eyes of the tables around them. "We don't need more people to acknowledge that we're here and not in.. You know."

You and your crew have been roaming and traveling as of lately, having left the GOT7 warehouse with a bit of pocket money after getting Seventeen to delay their fight to kill Yoongi for accidentally murdering their leader. You didn't resolve your matters with JB, that can be saved for another time and Yoongi wanted to leave right after Seventeen's last member remained limping into their street racing cars. They packed up duffle bags worth of clothes and collectables that were precious to each gang member, which could be a range of objects. 

You didn't choose to take anything from your apartment yet, it wasn't the moment to bring it up to Yoongi that you wanted to go to get your shit. You wanted the exhilarating rush of being with them and causing chaos. Where the beaches, the boardwalk, and popular activities remained. You had scrounged for a map in the local store, claiming to the cashier that you were going on vacation, and naturally, the boys were out waiting in the truck for you to come and tell them you got it to prevent being caught in public. 

Jimin continued to stare at you, and he waved in front of your lost gaze. "Hello? Can you not day dream?"

"Sorry- Ah. I was dazing."

"Clearly." He clicked his tongue at you then bowed his head, sipping on his noodles and steaming liquid surrounding it. "I'm losing brain cells."

You grimace at his bluntness. His attractiveness did tend to disappear when he had an attitude. "Don't give me sass. They're having a debate."

"A debate that's dumbing us down by the minute." Jungkook chuckled, swiping on his phone to find a song for his earphones to blast in his ear drums. 

"Same." Taehyung nodded nonchalantly in agreement, and you roll your eyes. 

"You guys are inconsiderate, damn." You wrung your hands together, not exactly in a big eating mood after all. It wasn't because of them or anything, you just weren't feeling up to eating a meal. Yoongi picked up on it, his vision going from your plate, to your face, then to your hands and finally to your expression you adorned. 

"Babe."

"Hmm?"

"Eat."

You whine lightly, exhaling in exaggeration. "I'm not up for it."

"Why not?" He curtly spoke. 

"I'm just not. Sorry."

"I'm paying for this shit, you better eat." Yoongi had the most straightest face, not playing around. 

You give him this look that represented how done you were with him and how unfair he was being. You get Hoseok's attention by flinging a napkin his way and he jumps at the material getting into his bowl, peeking up. "Hobi, do something."

"What the hell am I supposed to say?"

"Tell him to leave me be."

Using the napkin to dab at his mouth for excess sauce that he missed from his tongue, he bent his chest carefully to see Yoongi at the head of it, watching you intently. "Yoongs, it's not big of a deal. Jin can eat it for her."

"You bet your ass he could, but she needs to eat. She didn't eat at the warehouse, and she ate a measly few bites of her dinner I'm paying for."

You sigh at his protective nature to your health and then lean in your seat. "I don't wanna eat. I wanna go out and explore."

"We're out and exploring this damn diner. You're gonna eat that or else I'll make you wear it."

"Yoongi--"

"Eat it." 

"Baby c'mon--"

His stab of his fork was almost bending at the middle when he struck it down on his chicken and you jolt to start eating. He was really getting pissed at you talking to him like that; you ought to listen to his orders. "Sheesh, you act like my father instead of my boyfriend." You commented wryly, shoveling a mouthful of a meat wrap Seokjin had made for you. It was in routine, where if you didn't eat and acted up, Yoongi would have Seokjin have it on the spot for you to take unless he would go around the table and feed you himself. And it wasn't pretty when he fed you forcefully. 

 

* * *

 

 

Being in a truck with seven boys wasn't proven to be difficult, three boys and you were in the inside of the truck and the trunk consisted of the rest. It was still light out, the sun close to a setting point. The skies shone with amber and tangerine, dawning on them and the windows that were rolled down all the way. You were up front with Seokjin who chose to drive for the majority of their ride, the clanks of the gas canteens hitting the wall that separated the car seat and the duffle bags that were bouncing in the bumps on asphalt. 

They had installed plush cushions for them to get comfortable and lay down if they pleased, watching the rest of the cars around them drive to their much needed locations with haste after dinner time. You saw Seokjin have his hand settle on the gear shift in a laid back position, the opposite palm wrapping on the steering wheel, hair whipping past him. 

Your body turned in your seat.

You see Yoongi moving himself to the beat of the song playing on the radio, Seokjin unconsciously turning it up for him to lose himself in his passion of music. Hoseok was following with it in parts, not all of it. He was staring from Yoongi being hyper to out of the window, scrunching up his face and stroking his bangs from the high winds ripping past the truck's intruding miles per hour on the highway. 

You wished you could catch his bright smile that glowed on his face, eyes in slits and them two dressed in suspenders. You thought about it, of little things you wanted to have for this random trip of yours with them. "Hey Yoongi!" You call over the music. Seokjin turned it down respectfully, glancing at you meanwhile. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can we stop by a store or something to get a few things?" You ask sweetly, turning your lips up. 

"Yeah, sure we can, sweetie. What kind of store?"

"Dollar store and gas station?" 

"You got it." He smirked; kicking at Seokjin's seat for him to hear. "We're gonna make two stops!"

"Two?" The eldest questioned for confirmation, eyeing Yoongi in the rear view mirror. 

He nodded, and you sunk into the boxy area you had to yourself, raising your fist to lean your head on in a thoughtful state, watching the sun drown in the sapphire ocean in the midst, the rusted railing of the bridge flying past Seokjin as he was crossing it to get to the vast city limits. 

Hoseok was running through the map multiple times, marker's cap in his teeth and dotting on the laminated paper. "Here, here.. And where else, Yoongi?"

They both wanted to see if they could end up somewhere fun, since they couldn't remember the name of the boardwalk they wanted to break into with the members. You had forgot too, you haven't been there in years. "It can't be there.. That's when I got shanked by that motherfucker with dreads. Not there.. Not.. There? Maybe?"

You giggled faintly to their background chatting; eyes drooping to think of everything you could accomplish today with Yoongi. He was dangerous and you were addicted to his risky schemes. He picked you specifically to have as his partner.. Hence why he was hooking onto you and never letting you go. The boys adored you in every aspect, despite their less interactive moments with you compared to Yoongi. "The nearest dollar store is like a mile away, but it's pretty small unless you wanna make me drive a bit farther, ya know?" Seokjin gave you the choice, and you shrugged. It didn't matter which one you went to. 

The sliding window piece behind Yoongi and Hoseok's heads was knocked on by Jungkook and they opened it, his head being the only thing you see. Jimin was laying on Taehyung, while Taehyung had his legs on Namjoon's lap. They all seemed pretty chill, which had your heart at ease. "Hey, we gonna make a stop? I gotta piss."

"Way to go for being modest, JK." Namjoon snorted from the rear. 

"We're stopping at a dollar store in a minute, can you hold it?" Yoongi scowled. 

"I guess I can?"

Closing the window's wall to resume the conversation with Hoseok, Jungkook stuck his tongue out at the leader, and Yoongi merely pressed his middle finger to the surface of the glass. "Put that tongue back in your mouth before I knock it down your throat when we stop this truck!" 

You raise your arms to hold onto your head rest, hugging it from behind you and stretching your aching limbs from being in a sitting position for too long. "How small can a dollar store be?"

Seokjin drove about a couple of miles until they met their destination upon her request, parking the car not so in line with the spray painted directions on the parking lot ground. Everyone had hopped off to get a walk or shake off the numbing sensation in their legs, your sneakers crunching the pebbles and smashing them into the indentations the foot ware was made with. "Oh. That small."

The boys put on their shoes from their journey; venturing had it's perks and not driving was amazing to admire the views.

The run down of the structure was bad in shape, and it was like a miniature cabin, the wood logs surrounding it giving off this woods vibe. It's ceiling was pointed, windows glossed, and the welcome mat on the outside of the door was fading in letters. You gently tug Yoongi to you by his suspender strap, pouting slightly. "This place gives me the creeps."

"You wanna go? We don't have to go in there."

"Nah, she can deal with it. I wanna check it out," says Jungkook, his bounce in his step having everyone groan in unison. He was going to grab a cart or basket and start shoving all sorts of stuff in it. He liked to practice robbing tiny stores for fun in his spare time, and he rarely get caught. The lucky bastard. You heave a breath then look up to Yoongi. He was already staring at you, his lips tinted a pale pink and his skin stuck out the most out of everyone. You pecked his cheek; petting his firm and flat chest with your finger tips.

Hoseok pulled open the door for everyone to find what they want and buy it, his lips tucked in to create his little mouth dimples. "We all get two minutes to find what we want and go. Hurry."

"Why two minutes?" Taehyung grumbled, already searching through the dusty aisles and flicking his knuckles at tinkers and trinkets. Jimin was shaking a snow globe, a bubbly laugh emanating from his chest when the snowflakes inside of it were refusing to move from it's sticky bubbles that had foamed from being on the shelves for longer than it should have been. "Wah! Taehyungie, look at this shit. It's stuck."

"I'm not blind." He deadpanned, his reply to him by giving eye contact and being vague for show. 

"Well, if you're looking at me like that, no wonder why. I'm that hot, eh?"

"You two still won't date?" Jungkook pushed aside thick books to see them from the aisle across of them and he had that smile on his face. His doe like eyes widened when Taehyung had jammed his fist into the crevice, jumping backwards. "Fuck, Tae!"

"Knock it off with that dating crap! He was the one who was flirting!"

"Mm, don't act like you didn't like it," Scoffed Jimin, his bat being brought up to his shoulder. "You take it way too seriously for your own good."

"Maybe because I'm not gay?"

Jungkook coughed and could have been hacking a lung, having to hold onto the book case. "Ah-Bullshit-Hah!"

"You little fuck.." Taehyung squinted then raced to catch him, Jimin's laugh increasing in volume. Yoongi had to order Hoseok to break them up, not thinking it would be wise to start anything when they are not supposed to be out here. Namjoon smoked his cigarette without a care in the world, the smoke exhaling through his nostrils. The zippo lighter he used had Ryan in different costumes on every inch of it, and he was proud of it. He offered you a drag and you shook your head fast. 

"I quit smoking."

"Since when?" He raised an eyebrow cautiously. "It's been three years and you quit? Take a hit. It's not going to kill you."

You murmur, "No thanks."

"Suit yourself, honey." Namjoon sucked in the nicotine smoothly, swirling the lollipop dispenser on the check out counter to search for the flavor that had his mood going. "Cherry.. Strawberry.. Lemon.. Coconut?"

"Get the pink lemonade." You suggest, and he stopped for a second, trying to find it. You giggle when he spins the damn thing like it's those globes you see in social studies classroom's, having to intervene before it would break. Being the God of Destruction he was, who knew what would have happened if you didn't step in. You fish out the badly wrapped lollipop, handing it to him kindly. He had changed his hair color and razored it down, which you admired when you touched it's slick strands because of the products he'd put in. 

It was a shade of.. To put it this way, he looked like a fucking flamingo. With yellow shades he picked up from a sunglasses stand out in the market. Jungkook came to you guys and he had his hands on a hat that seemed like it was used for camping or hunting or fishing, cupping it onto his locks. "Look at what I found!"

"Settle down there, Indiana Jones." Namjoon chided; undoing the wrapper and popping the lollipop in his cheek. 

"I wanna get this, for sure." He openly said. 

"Then buy it. Ring the bell for someone to come out."

"Have you forgot? I don't got money on me because I got the cookie at the diner."

"I told you not to." Seokjin interjected, smug as ever. 

"I wanted dessert," Jungkook was sliding his clammy hands on his ripped jeans, observing the store for camera's.

"The lady hasn't come out at all," Jimin was fiddling with the cash register, having taken his own pair of white oval funky sunglasses that made him resemble those mothers who dress up like it's still the 80's. 

"What the fuck, are those?" Yoongi poked at the white rimmed glasses and Jimin batted at his hand playfully. 

"Leave me be, it's only for fun."

"Fun," Taehyung mouthed in a mocking way, along with air quotes and you fought to roll your eyes into your head. 

You gazed at the hair products that were available, and brands that are normally in regular markets were here, for a dollar? That's what you definitely wanted. You looked from Yoongi's hair to the products, and repeated the motion until he caught what you were doing. "What are you lookin' at?" 

"This dye, I wanna know if you wanna change up the color, baby boy." You offered, and blinked in interest, reaching out to touch his bleached blonde hair. "You already got a trim from Jackson.. You wanna spice this up?"

"What color you wanna do on me?" To let you touch his hair was a privilege, your fingers raveling in some knots and the dryness of it. 

"Mint." You were grinning ear to ear, putting the box side by side to his head to see if it would work for him. "Oh fuck yes.. That'd be hot."

"Hot?" He smirked slyly, his tongue getting bitten between his teeth in a tempting purr. "Do it."

"Get me a bag. I wanna get some stuff for tonight."

"Namjoon, get me a bag." Yoongi lazily required for his companion to retrieve it and you pepper his cheeks in kisses, a hug administered to his torso in happiness. You actually get to dye his hair after forever! You missed that hobby of yours. "Yeah yeah, slow your roll with the hugs, babe."

"I just love you." You mumble under your breath and he stiffens to that, his brows dropping to a creased line. When being given the bag, he pried you off to put the dye box in, then cupping your face for you to see his worried expression. 

"You act like I'm leaving you again. I'm not, you hear me?"

You silently didn't answer, your smile fading. 

"Do you hear me?" He used emphasis this time and faintly rattled you. 

"I do." 

"Then smile for me, sunshine. Don't take my sunshine away."

You beam at his affectionate words; at this rate he was pushing his boundaries on being soft for you and you wouldn't know how he'd be if he'd give in and be a totally different man by doing so. His tough and cold demeanor was _him_ , you hoped he'd never change. You noticed Hoseok bagging a waterproof camera, and that reminded you of something awesome! You stole a video camera from the GOT7 warehouse, which your sure belonged to Yugyeom or Mark. Or.. Perhaps JB.

"All we have to do is dye it then rinse the excess, okay?" You reassured him, his nod of his head having your eyes twinkle in delight. 

"Are we renting a motel room any time soon, Yoongs- Ah, fuck!" Jimin hissed then sucked on his thumb, it must have gotten nicked by a nail. "Fucking register is a piece of shit!"

"Ooh.. You know you have to get a tetanus shot if you get scratched or punctured by dirty metals?" Jungkook piped in, pulling Jimin's hand from his face to see the wound. "Jimin, it could be fatal."

"Fatal, my ass." He grumbled, moving his wrist around to scan the blood that was prickling around the line. 

"By the way, princess." Yoongi started, bringing your ear to his lips. "We didn't finish what we started in the warehouse.. Mind rubbing one out when we get in the truck?" He curiously ogled at you, wanting to see if you would be up for it, or still horny. Your mouth became dry, the mental image of him losing himself in pleasure and embracing you from the strength of his orgasm. He winked at you when you peeked at his cheekbone, nervous as ever. You shouldn't be shy or prude, this was Yoongi of all people. He was going to stay straightforward with what he needed and commanded. 

"Is that a yes or no?" He lowered his tone, hooding his lids. 

"It's a yes. Where do you want it?" You hushed. 

"I can get them to squish in the passenger and back seat. We can have the back to ourselves."

A wide grin made it's way onto your cheek and jaw, which unhinged to shakily stutter a, "You're so sexy when you want a quickie."

"Hey, love bugs, I don't think the owner is here." Taehyung announced, swinging his legs that were bent at the knee, his ass on the counter. "They must be on break." 

Namjoon and Hoseok were dinging the bell, the chiming bothering Seokjin so he seized it, throwing it to the trash can. "You two are such children."

"Says the man that cried from cheese not being stocked in the fridge and then had a tantrum when we wouldn't buy you naengmyeon." Namjoon's arms weaved on his biceps, seeing the eldest get flustered with being called out. 

"That was a bad time for me! Jackson stabbed my Super Mario poster in the face with his damn darts! I had to go to therapy for that!"

Jimin's frustration was piling up with this cash register, his orange hair bouncing and swaying with every jerk of his muscles to wrench the cash register's slot for the cash, Jungkook wandering about to see what else he can want out of this pig sty. "Should I grab party stuff? Though it's as old as Seokjin?"

"Haha. Very funny." Seokjin mumbled. "You all will get it soon."

"Still a grandpa."

"Nah, Yoongi is the grandpa, in this case." Hoseok playfully elbowed at the leader who was snaking his nose up your nape, smooching under your earlobe. 

"I could leave your asses here, if you think that's gonna fly by me." Yoongi inhaled your scent, his forehead pressing on your clothed shoulder. "Hobi, don't play with me."

"You're molesting the poor thing, can you not?" Hoseok snarled. 

"You and your PDA issues can go somewhere, or else I'll make you regret it." He sneered in response to his disgust, glaring at his wing man. "Everyone get in the front with Seokjin. I'm going to have my alone time with her, since you all wanna joke around instead of getting your shit together. Jimin, stop pawing at it and just--"

Wham! Jimin's bat collided with the register. 

"Hit it." He apprehensively said, and your heart skipped a beat from the 'cha-ching!' motion that echoed in the cabin. 

"Fucking hell. They need an upgrade. Big time." Jimin panted, brushing his forearm on his forehead then hooking his arm around to slide the money out of it's holders. They didn't have much. "I think by rough estimate, they have fifty bucks in here, tops."

"That's enough for half of us to get a meal," Seokjin said to himself, but the rest gaped at him to shut his trap. 

 Taehyung adjusted the collar on his brown jacket, some round indigo shades rested on the bridge of his nose. He appeared to be those really groovy drummer boys. All he needed was a pair of drum sticks and he's good to go. You went with Yoongi to an aisle that had those party stuffers that are at kid's birthday parties, taking a box of them then a bag of confetti. Yoongi gave you a kiss on your head, telling you he was going to round up the boys and get the truck ready to hit the road. You finished your list that is checking off in your head, counting how much you took from the shelves. It was enough to have plenty of entertainment.

The boys were squished in the truck except for you and Yoongi. You were guided to crawl onto the mattress that was installed on the floor of the trunk, sprawling out on your stomach and seeing as how Hoseok was frowning at you, you simpered. Yoongi tugged the latch of the trunk's flap, for the mattress to not slip out onto the road. It was a thunk that sealed it and you chuckle when he reeled his arm, rapping his fist on the window for Seokjin to drive. 

The engine revved, the wheels raked to get them in the direction they needed to be in, Yoongi's lustful lips prompting to devour yours. You held the sides of his neck tenderly, kissing him without another word. It was a tangle of limbs, ignoring the obvious swaying actions of the vehicle and his body being glided under you. You didn't put your full weight on him, instead hovering your thighs over his and sitting as gently as you can. 

You had to grip the mattress to stay upright, your fingernails digging into the sheet. You didn't care if they watched, Yoongi was enjoying himself greatly, not able to have any patience for passerby's to gravel at his pleasure. He licked his bottom lip to moisten it after you nibbled on it, gazing at you in endearment. "You can suck me off.. Or rub me."

"You sure you don't want my mouth?"

"It would be faster if you jerked it." He sniffed in composure. 

"Alright, if that's what you want." 

You maneuver your figure to spread his legs, holding his kneecaps deviously. He bucked up impatiently for your touch, craving it for the cock-blocking moment earlier in the day. "C'mon.." He groaned, wanting out of his skinny jeans desperately. Your nimble fingers undid the belt and his zipper, the button popping to free his growing erection.

"Commando?" You mischievously angle your hips to apply pressure on his lower half. 

"Yep." He huskily declared.

"Mm.. Good."

Hearing your voice had him throwing his head to the left, exposing his adam's apple and jawline that's for the taking. You ground yourself into him, compressing every curve and plain of his frame, pulling on his suspenders to go at his hips. He sucked on his own lip to relish the lingering urge to leave him in bliss. Touching his collar bone, you lightly had the ring of his t-shirt dipped down to display it. You nip at it, the redness blossoming and firing up his insides simultaneously. 

Seokjin changing lanes caused you to suck on his skin, the redness turning into a yellowish bruise. His sound that had resonated from it was delicious-- Only you could make him sound like that. It hadn't been more than a couple minutes of driving and he had to have relief, an arm shielding his euphoria. "Honey, don't."

"I can't make hickeys?" You pout. 

"It's teasing me," He swore into the afternoon air. 

Choking on his moan, you wormed your hand to grasp his hot length, the soft and firm feel of it was incredible. It was him, purely him. A part of him that he let you have, you owned it, basically. You caress your thumb on the slit, his teeth bearing down on his lip now. "Fuck."

You stroked him steadily up and down, scanning him for any discomfort or if he was in pain for moving your hand the wrong way. He relaxed against the bedding, panting as you were riling him up. Yoongi wasn't technically sensitive there, it was his neck and lips for getting him to vocalize his satisfaction, hence you were swooping into it the minute he was available. He rocked into the heated palm, flinching as you give suction to junction of his collar bone and neck, thrusting his chest up into your mouth for more. 

You could tell his breathing was having problems, lips parted and his eyebrows knitted together. He was groaning every single time you were grabbing a handful of his fluffy locks, getting his head to turn to the right and give the same treatment as well. "Baby.. I'm gonna cum fast if you.."

"Who said you weren't allowed to cum?" You feigned being repressed, witnessing his body flush from the permission to be controlled. He wasn't a submissive, yet he liked to switch and attempt to be experimental. He had to bunch up the sheet in his hand, eyes barely open from how good it felt. Seokjin was speeding when he wasn't, and the rush of this was rapidly declining for him to last longer than five minutes. Yoongi didn't know if he wanted to edge or not; he hated edging. His last girlfriend was a cunt when it came to edging. She'd leave him strung up for the day when she was done with him. That was as submissive as he'll ever get again in his life. 

You stopped sucking, seeing his veins prominently lay under the layer of swollen marks. "Mm.. You're gonna cum?"

"I don't know.." He moaned out, breathless. 

"You don't wanna cum? I guess I'll stop my hand then-"

"No! Ah!" Yoongi cried when you were faltering your tempo. "K-Keep.."

You grin at his eagerness for you to change it up. It's all in the wrist. You looked down to see what you were doing and surely enough, it had you proud. He was twitching and pulsating for the impending release in your hand, hips undulating then falling to the bed. You didn't stop, but your shoulder and arm muscles were fading with strength. 

"My arm is starting to hurt." You calmly explain, gripping his chin for him to see you. He was swallowing down a guttural groan from not reaching his climax. 

"You.. You haven't been working on this in a while, so I understand." He murmured, hazy orbs looking into your unwavering ones. "I-I'll take over."

"We're almost at the motel!" Seokjin called out from the window. 

Taking heed to the statement, you decided that it was to have him orgasm at that minute, swiftly capturing his quivering lips in yours and accepting his stern cry that he was going to cum. "Mm!" He protested. He was about to take the reigns until you did this and he didn't expect it, his blood boiling and his spine tingling. He hit his orgasm hard suddenly, eyes shutting tight and his legs slid against the material underneath him from the experience. He hadn't been masturbating for months. The build up was rugged, his triceps struggling to flex and have him on his elbows to move with it, the spurts of cum splashing on his t-shirt effectively. 

The kiss was stealing air from both parties, and he couldn't give a shit if you were getting asthmatic. He was greedy, getting whatever he can out of this and cringing at the over stimulation. You whimper at your bronchial tubes absorbing no oxygen, forcing yourself to pull away. He was enduring the after shocks and shivering when your hand had let him go from below, having to dab at the cum that was on your knuckles. "Shit.." Yoongi couldn't move, not minding that his shirt was ruined. 

"You have to change if you're going into the motel." You order, going around him to drag his duffle bag in front of your crossed legs to find him a shirt and jacket. It was going to drop in temperature for the night if you stayed in this city and it couldn't have been later than six or seven. 

"I know."

"You'll need a jacket too, it's getting cold."

"I know.. I know." He gently reiterated. 

"I love you."

He sheepishly glanced up to you from his disposition of laying down, scratching his temple with his fingernail. "You're such a sap." The winds picked up by the time you cuddled with him, despite his slightly sweaty aura and limp movements to shuffle into your clingy arms. 

 

* * *

 

The motel had this sign with shattered light bulbs, it's dim glow being not much to see from the darkening sky around you and the boys. Yoongi had changed into his ripped and cloudy jean jacket, a second white t-shirt to spare to go as the base. He was shoving his hands in his pockets when he waited for you to get down from the trunk flap, staring you up and down. "You looking mighty fine, Mrs. Min."

You blushed unknowingly to his coy and delicately raised brow, his eyes following you to the door of the motel. Him and the crew sprinted to chase with you, entering the building. You pushed on the handle, granting you access and went to the front desk, resting your elbows on the exterior of it. The man that sat there was dull, headphones on his head and staring at all of you who looked at him expectantly. They were in a part of town that is deserted, where not many people come here unless it was vacation or holidays. 

"How can I help you." He wasn't asking, he was telling. 

You gestured to the keys that hung up on the rack behind him. "Can we get a two bed room?"

"Two rooms?" His tone was bland. 

"No, two bed room." You repeated. 

"A single room with two beds?"

"Are you deaf, or somethin'?" Yoongi cut in. "She said a two bed room. That's exactly what it is."

It was awkward, having the dude look from you to Yoongi in a monotonous manner. "How many people?"

"8." You say, and his mechanical-like body wheeled his chair to the binder, flipping through the pages to see if there was rooms for you and them. He jiggled his leg flatly, starting to write it in that they will be staying for the night. 

"That will be.."

"You're taking fucking forever, man, jesus fucking christ." Yoongi was growling, retrieving his wallet from his pocket. Once he had the green paper in hand, he goes, "Just take the cash. Keep the change." Yoongi put his wad of cash on the counter, carelessly giving it to him then stretching his palm out. "Keys."

The employee had contempt against him from the leader and he was handed the bronze key on a key ring, being shown the way up the staircase. "Room twenty-eight, up there, take a left then a-"

"Yeah yeah, I got it, you emo freak." Yoongi said in an indistinct voice, tugging you with him by the arm. You dashed up the stairs with them two steps at a time, and you laughed when Jimin and Jungkook were jostling each other to trip and fall, Taehyung's deep tone of, "Don't trip me!" having you screeching. Namjoon was excited to take a nap, his anxious pacing for Yoongi to open the door being clear. Seokjin was merely ready to hit the sheets and nap with Namjoon, his lips pursed as Hoseok was prodded at his shoulder. 

"I've always wondered why you have such broad shoulders, hyung." Hoseok smiled at him, gesturing to Namjoon. "They're about as broad as his. You two still work out together?"

"Yeah, sometimes." Namjoon snickered. Seokjin was relentlessly picked on for his mannerisms, it wouldn't fail. His dad jokes were just as bad as his touchy personality to be doing activities together with the members of the group. 

"No we don't." Seokjin defended himself. It might have been a lie, but it was better than engaging with Hoseok. 

"Why you gotta lie?" The genius laughed, slapping Seokjin's jacketed arm. "You asshole. We do work out together. Admit it."

"I'm going to kick you out of the bed if you keep talking." Seokjin's stare was deadly. "Idiot." 

Unlocking the motel room was easy as pie, filing in and separating in directions for the width that was there. The beds weren't big. Eh. It didn't matter. You liked sleeping on the floor at certain instances. Yoongi demanded his hair to be dyed when he claimed the bathroom as his for the hour coming up, and you used the provided gloves to not stain yourself. You threaded fingers in his hair, the green and blue meshing and blending. Washing it out was grueling, getting him to be shirtless and propping a chair by the sink. 

The doorway for the bathroom connected to the bedroom was giving him the view of Jungkook watching television, unwillingly listening to the news that was boring the hell out of him. His hands were in his belt loops, boots still on and tense. The news was mentioning the break out that happened and let seven criminals escape in a garbage truck, the search continuing to have them put in that damn prison again. He snapped his fingers for Jungkook's attention however Jungkook was blatantly not caring if Yoongi was going to tell him to do something. 

"Hey, kid."

His eyes could drill a hole into the television's screen if it could. 

"Kid."

"Jungkook." Hoseok flicked his ear and the maknae swatted at him. "He's calling for you."

"What?" He complained, and Yoongi was beginning to get irate at his behavior. "What do you want?"

"I want you to turn that shit off."

"Why?"

Why?

He wanted him to, _that's_ why. "I said turn it off."

"But why?"

"JK, don't be a baby. Do it."

The lady with her mic at the news table was reading off her papers and teleprompter, hands folded on the solid surface. "Now we bring you to the city of-"

"Shh! It's coming up. I need to see this." Jungkook hissed, disregarding Namjoon and Yoongi entirely. 

She speaks formally, _"The felons going by the name of Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook are still on the loose. Speaking from sightings by civilians around the area, we have interacted with them and they say they have spotted their notorious truck! Victims who have been robbed to this day and they can't catch them have something to say."_

Switching to the perspective of the person that had seen them, it was an old man, probably in his fifties. He had a cane, his beard all gray and balding spots showing he could've been beaten to a pulp without a doubt if he tried to fight you all. "It was scary. It really was. They entered my store off of highway-"

Yoongi's hand that was clenching on his leg had been terribly grasped at this point. "Jungkook, _turn_ it _off."_

"Please, let me listen to this!" He countered. "I want to know if we got caught anywhere."

"Guys." Jimin's voice had no content in it, and he raised the volume over their voices. "They saw us."

 _"I had my gun with me, you see- I was in the back room and hid in there for the majority of the time while they broke into the register and the.. The shelves. I might have a gun but they were more skilled, we all know that. Those gangsters have nothing else better to do than to steal from stores. I was going to call the police but I forgot my phone out on the counter. As soon as I saw their truck, I was debating on either shooting one of them or-"_  The man stumbled on all of his sentences, scared out of his wits for them. _"I watched them drive off. This woman was with them, and you can bet that it was the leader's girlfriend. She must be conspiring with them-"_

Yoongi gnashed his teeth, nostrils flaring in anger. Jungkook defied him and he didn't want to hear this geezer whine that his life was in danger for taking a couple of things. He shook out his hair from your weaving motions to drain the color out, and then flung himself to stand, stalking to Jungkook. "Yah! You little shit.. You never listen, _do_ you? None of you fucking listen to me!"

Jimin was about to tug Jungkook behind him, out of protectiveness. He didn't want him to get hit, and he'd take the hit if it was worth it. Jungkook was irrational, and you zoomed to have Yoongi enter the bathroom, your eyes facing the ground. "Yoongi, we're not done. Get back in there, please."

"Do you realize no matter how many times you watch the news to see us come up as wanted criminals, it won't change anything! Be lucky you got out of juvy!" This must have been a problem that's been happening while you were living your life, and you grimly pushed at Yoongi to go. Albeit being pushed by you, he had his focus on the maknae. "You've had this attitude with me ever since you moved into the GOT7 warehouse with us! Did JB tell you something he shouldn't have about me? What is it! Why are you defying me? I'm the leader, not _you!"_

Jungkook was blanching by the shouts, and he diverted his gaze to not see him. 

"I'm going, I'm going!" He snapped at you, your barriers up to not be offended. He needed a second to compose himself. "I'm going.."

Drying his hair with the towel and rinsing whatever was left, you dried his chest and from the green droplets that had fell from his outburst. His nape was cleaned up and the sideburns by your traveling shave kit, careful to not cut his ears you pecked at and whispered sweet nothings into his ear to send him into tranquility. Taehyung had gotten sleep on the floor by Seokjin's leg that dangled on the edge of the bed, Namjoon's mouth completely open by how he sleeps. Jimin didn't want to sleep, teaching Jungkook to hold in his bratty thoughts and actions because he owed Yoongi for teaching him what he knows. 

A knock on the door had everyone freeze.

Yoongi was pulling on his clothes, leisurely turning to face the door that was about to open. Taehyung bolted into a sitting up position by it, the room eerily quiet. You immediately throwing away the trash that sat on the sink and the floor from dyeing his hair, lightning fast.

They knew who it was. It was the man downstairs that had given the key to you guys. 

Another knock had you going to the door and locking the locks, your strap slinging on your shoulder blade and your palms pressing down on the door firmly. "I'm here with the police, open up!"

Yoongi sniffed coolly, the boys waking up and alert at the sound of the police being given the go at the door and kick it down. "Baby, come here-" He snatched you into his chest and got his pistol in alignment, speculating of where the officers would be standing outside the room. "Stay behind me."

"Nah. I got this." You say in a tiny voice, putting a round or two into the cartridge, then clicking it in place. You aimed at the door next to him, your eyes hardening. 

"Seokjin, be prepared to hurl the living ones off the rails." Yoongi ordered, and the eldest was posed by the doorway with Namjoon. 

"I won't let you get shot again." Yoongi huffed to you and took his stance, not moving you though. He knew you got this. He knew you weren't a coward. You had a scar to show for it. 

A sturdy gust of wind hit you and the police were up in arms. It wasn't their motive to shoot- Yoongi had the first shot delivered to the man that was about to run in, and yours missed, clipping the staff of the motel. You didn't feel remorse, he was in the way, simple as that. Seokjin and Namjoon took their cue, Jimin's bat coming into play and Taehyung was getting Hoseok awake in the meantime. 

"He's _asleep?_ " Yoongi shrieked. "Get him up!"

"I'm doing what I can!" The skilled bomber said in surprise to Yoongi's disbelief. "It's not my fault!"

Seokjin wrestled to get an officer at the rail, dodging the fists that went flying. "Ah! Not the face, not the face, asshole!"

Namjoon groaned when he was propelled onto the metal, eyes blown extensively to the fall he would be making if the officer was going to flip him. "Get this burly sack of shit _off_ of me!"

The staff member fled to get more security guards on the premises (there was three officers in total: one shot by Yoongi, one on Namjoon and the other being occupied with Seokjin), and Namjoon was disgruntled, fighting off the two hundred pound man. The athletic boy of BTS skipped out of the room in his scuffed sneakers and shivered like a cat about to pounce on its' prey, readying his hands on his bat's handle. 

"Woah! Haha!" Came Jimin's vivacious chortle, ducking his body weight to swing his bat with a loud ping straight onto the heavy officer's calf. Namjoon swung his fist to smash on the cheek of the fallen deputy, knocking him out cold. Jimin loved tag teaming, and he twirled his legs to bust the top of his bat at a new incoming head to attack him, the officer screaming in pain. "Man, that felt good, I've been wanting to do that to someone all day!"

High-fiving with Namjoon was epic, and they helped Seokjin get the police dude he was manhandling to drop to his death. 

Taehyung was sullenly moping, watching the scene break out. "I wanted to use my matches, but they got to them first- Aish, watch where you're going!" He cried out in annoyance to Jungkook who bumped into him, starting to run. At the end of the hall they were in, the security guards of the motel were accumulating, Yoongi having to gather the sleepy Hoseok to stand and get you to run with the others. 

Sprinting down the stairs to the supplementary motel rooms reserved for VIP guests in the care package, Taehyung was frequently swiveling to use the 'rock out' hand gesture, his signature tongue between his teeth and radiated his rectangular smile to them in cockiness. 

 

* * *

 

Laughter filled the atmosphere, driving off with an abrupt screech. They were lucky that they left their duffle bags in the truck, chilling on the bed and built in cushions. You sat in the same spaces with the four boys as previous, but this time Jimin was squished between Yoongi and Hoseok, arms and thighs touching. Hoseok was going through the map of places they were going to travel through after having picked up fast food at the drive thru, and he thinks the tunnels would be the smart option as he munched on his fries. "I can't stand that I wasted that cash to stay in a dingy motel room for a few hours," Yoongi snarkily responded to Jimin's question of how he felt. "That's how I fuckin' feel."

"Sorry, man." Jimin sipped on his fizzy drink.

"You protect Jungkook too much." Yoongi chastised him, and ate the last bite of his burger.

"I do it so that way you don't kill the kid. He's just a kid, like you always say." Jimin said quietly. Seokjin eavesdropped spontaneously; peeking to you listening too. 

"He's grown." Hoseok intervened then licked salt off of his thumb.

"Hobi, you're not making this fair for him. I thought you cared about him?"

"I do care. Yet what he did before I zonked out was wrong." The wing man reprimanded Jimin, and his bat was held between his legs timidly. "He practically had Yoongi ready to put him in a head lock."

"Okay, the way he talked to him was obnoxious, I must admit. But.."

"No buts." Yoongi quipped and Jimin bowed his head, reserved.

Hoseok took a breath in then ran his plans multiple times in his mind. Tunnels tend to have build up. It was illegal to drive on the edges; it's the quickest to get around cars and to leave the stressful traffic, though. Seokjin was slowing the vehicle down with his foot on the pedal, his pouty lips opening to talk, "We got no time for this, are you kidding me?"

"Hmm?" You can tell Yoongi didn't catch on until he had to get Jimin against Hoseok's body. "Traffic? Ugh. Drive around."

"You sure?" Seokjin was about to steer the wheel and he got the nod of the mint-haired man, doing as he said. 

Jimin whined when he had saw that the traffic was going to be in their way. Driving on the sidelines and earning honks, Yoongi was flipping them off from Hoseok's window. He really loved flipping the bird on people. It was frustrating to be honked at in intervals for the rudeness of not waiting behind the line of cars, and Yoongi was thinking revenge is a dish best served cold.

You were glued to your seat in amusement, Yoongi changing into his leather jacket when he was going into his business mood. "Seokjin-ah."

"Yeah?"

"Cut them off in the middle."

A wolfish smile had spread on Seokjin's face. This was going to be good. He waited for the opportunity to turn the car and park it, the cars honking starting to cease when they realized what they were doing. The truck had blocked the road completely, and on your right, the traffic was moving fluidly, the cars moving on without the other half. Yoongi banged on the wall to signal the boys to get out of the trunk's end and they obliged, getting Jimin and Hoseok to get out with him. 

People were praying that they wouldn't do what they thought they would do, locking their doors automatically to trap them inside. Yoongi had Jungkook pass him a hand-made plastic mega phone from the party items they had stole and he brought it to his lips. Namjoon and Hoseok held drinks in their hand, like Yoongi, clearly not finished with drinking. Taehyung had snacks in hand, enclosed and ready to be opened if he preferred to eat while inflicting damage. 

Seokjin looked out the window fondly, as if he was proud of his sons for being themselves.

Yoongi's shrill scream was administered into the mega phone and the six boys harmonized their yells, masculine and powerful. 

Jimin was the first to charge at the lane, Hoseok going second and the rest were hyped to start wreaking havoc. The athletic boy crawled onto the hood of a truck, the driver scurrying to the backseat to hide from being seen. Namjoon didn't finish his drink, instead handing it to Jimin.

Jimin tipped and poured the contents of the soda onto the windshield, smacking his lips in satisfaction. Taehyung in the distance was kicking the car mirrors, letting it shatter and sprinkle down onto the ground with his grunts of exertion. Yoongi was pointing at a couple that was holding onto each other and attempting to call the authorities in fear. The tunnel they were in was impossible to reach anyone, the service dead and bars down to zero. He chucked his drink at a random car when he finished it off, sniffing and rubbing his nose in contentedness while the cup was held in his free hand.

Honks at Taehyung were given when he was sending snacks into his mouth, then he groaned and threw a handful at a window that wouldn't stop honking at him. "Oh fuck off!"

It wouldn't stop, so he grinned and jumped onto the front of the car, hands and knees, while the bag of snacks dripped down his leg. He blew hot air from his open mouth on the windshield, starting to write symbols into the fog. He decided it wasn't enough, so he leaned back on his heels, turning to Jungkook who took the bag that almost fell and drained the goodness Taehyung was willing to litter the road with. 

"Hand me the spray paint, Jungkook-ah."

Shaking the spray paint can, he put an large red X on the driver's view, laughing.

The last thing you can be able to see was Hoseok spitting a mouthful of his drink to a window, the woman being horrified by the act and turning away. A man was unlocking his car door, and the boys turned to the man who was daring to step out; Yoongi throwing his empty cup and letting it bounce on the fiberglass. Everyone began to dash to the truck, using their hands to tell Seokjin to start it up. 

Seokjin was turning the wheel when they hurried around the car to run along the lane that wasn't piled with cars, the yellow lights passing them. You had to encourage Seokjin to get to them, seeing them in the distance.

He stopped the car when he got close by, their bodies flying into the car and heaping themselves into the trunk. You saw how they were chanting and howling, and you giggled to yourself, watching them in derision.

 

* * *

 

On the outskirts of the city, you were getting sleepy, from it approaching night time. The street lights and warm breezes from the coast were lulling you into a slumber for a nap, your head lolling on the seat and having Hoseok rub your arm to soothe you. Yoongi watched you from now and then to make sure you weren't disturbed by Seokjin's driving, and he pointed a marked circle on the map. Jimin was sleeping too, head tilted on Yoongi's shoulder and boneless. 

You thought of the days you spent alone, having to deal with cat calls and men trying to sex you up. Little flings here and there never meant anything to you the way Yoongi was in your heart and mind all the time. You worked seven days a week, no breaks or getting a chance to sit down and think about what you wanted to do for yourself to be happy. 

The crew made you feel young, made you feel embraced with happiness albeit their crimes and deaths they caused to families. They weren't perfect.. It was their life and they lived it without regrets. They had a brotherhood you wished others could look at and form their own from inspiration. You remember this one memory from crying yourself to drinking, hitting up the bars locally and wanting to have a lover like Yoongi. With his face, his touch, his voice.. Purely Yoongi. You wanted friends that looked and acted like the members and they never were the same. Never. 

They were all unique in every way. 

You couldn't explain it. 

Your dream was engulfed in heaven, having experienced so much in so little hours. It's been a day and a half-- Spent with them consistently like the old days. You haven't even gotten to your friend that texted you in the supermarket to go eat with them. A sudden tapping on the window from Yoongi's hand had you picking your chin up, looking into the backseat to see what he was doing. A tall ferris wheel in rainbow spotlights was in sight and you slightly coughed, sitting yourself up while massaging your eye lid. "What..?"

"We found the boardwalk!" Seokjin cheered, and his hands beat at the wheel in triumph. "It took us a bit, but we're here!"

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours." Hoseok responded to your question; folding the map and putting it in the net behind your seat. You yawned, noticing Jimin out cold and jiggling with Seokjin stopping the car to park at the parking spaces that weren't used. 

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." 

"That means it's closed. Why is the ferris wheel still lit up?" You groaned. 

"Bigbang owns this boardwalk, they'll let us use it for however long we want, baby. I told them to leave the lights on and block the driveway for people to not get in." Yoongi informed you. 

"It's owned by them, now? Man, I'm out of the loop.." Hoseok said.

"Sweet," You say in awe, bundling up your coat to stay warm. The accountant turned off the car and then got out, your footsteps being loose on the ground from your half-awake position. Jimin was woke up by Hobi, which he wasn't able to open his eyes yet, standing up on the asphalt. He couldn't forget his wooden companion, taking it from the car mats. Jungkook was tickled to wake up by Seokjin's pinching to his nipples and he snickered in glee, slowly standing to check their surroundings. 

"Wah! We're going to a fair?"

"Yep."

"A fair?" Namjoon pulled a face. "That's for kids."

Taehyung was being shaken by his torso, and he always slept with his eyes having a miniscule crack at the bottom. Technically slept with his eyes open. That was freaky, according to Namjoon. 

"You're a kid at heart. Shouldn't be too hard to realize." You commented and he stared at you in loathing. 

"Never say that again."

"Joonie, you're such a softy." Yoongi went to you and snuggled you to his side, putting his head on yours in affection. "Don't treat my baby girl like that.. She's right."

"You both need your head examined.." The genius remarked and the bomber remained passed out. "Did he pop any pills? Fuck, he's fat." He pushed Taehyung off of him roughly, kneeling to undo the trunk latch and to go with the members to the fair. "I'm not carryin' him."

"Hyung.." Jungkook sighed at his grumpy aura, slapping at Taehyung's cheek. "Please help?" He couldn't get his words to travel to Namjoon, since he was already walking off. "Help? Anyone? We can't leave him here."

"Did you see him take any pills?" Hobi asked, zipping up his jacket. 

"No, I made sure he didn't take any." Jungkook was doomed at this rate.

"Hold up. I think I got this." Seokjin got up on the platform to reach Taehyung's ear and he blew it, which had Taehyung gasping then arched off the bed. The fucker was turned on! 

"Ah! What the hell!" Taehyung's tone had risen an octave from the kink of his. "I told you not to do that!"

"Are you serious?" You deadpanned and you held around Yoongi's waist. "You wake up when someone blows in your ear?"

"I like that shit, so what?" He didn't hold in his thoughts, shamelessly peering at you. "Who's willing to do that a second time?"

"Ew. Gross." Seokjin groused.

Your arms were spread out like wings, taking your time to reach the venue and have Yoongi get through the gates. In a flurry, you gazed at the mini games that weren't running, and all the prizes strung up. It seems the workers didn't stash them, or cover them with a sheet or anything. You clapped your hands in delight to seeing a human sized teddy bear on it's hooks, your hands reaching to touch it's furry paw. You held it gingerly, amazed at how big it was. You held it's paw and played with it casually, a smile creasing into your cheekbones. 

Hoseok was calling dibs on the ride where it's a small wavy tracked roller coaster for kids, hooping when Seokjin had jammed the lever to crank the gears and get them working. The ride had him go at a good amount of speed and you watched him go round and round in the circles the tracks were built in, the hills going up and left and right. 

Jungkook smoked with Namjoon, which you knew was a bad habit you didn't want him to get into. You put your hands in your coat pockets, laughing when Jimin was at the batting cages, exhaling a "Yes!" each hit he gave to the ball shot out of it's machine. His helmet was on, his jacket strung up on the fence, and he was in stance, attentive to when the balls would come in intervals. 

Namjoon had a convulsion when he got to a mini game near you, hopping the counter and cutting the strings that held a package of Ryan stickers. Kind arms wrapped around your middle and you were interested to know who it was, and of course; Yoongi had settled his chin on your shoulder and embraces you with all of his love. You placed your palms on the back of his hands, tracing his knuckles and joints. He brought himself to your ear lobe, his lips brushing on the skin there, leading you to fall in love with him all over again.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel."

"Is it working?"

"I had them leave it on for us."

"You planned it?"

He didn't answer you for reasons you don't know why, and you went with him up the trail. The board walk had connecting parts of the fair to go on the water, held up by cement and other elements. The ride was humongous, and you gulped in anxiety. You weren't a fan of heights, you could handle being a few feet from the ground.. Just.. This, was absolutely terrifying. He held you by your waist, getting you to go with him whether it was willing or not. 

This type of ferris wheel had round compartments unlike the squares that ferris wheels mainly have, and your nervous level dimmed down at that. It had room for about half of the crew if they desired to do it together. 

The moment you were about to go inside, Jungkook had his hands cupped around his mouth, having you search for the source of sound. "JK? What's up?"

He panted, his beaming smirk towards you showing he was enthusiastic. "We found a photo booth! We're all gonna take a picture together!"

"You want to do it instead of the ferris wheel, princess?" Yoongi directly asked you. He could sense you didn't want to go on the ferris wheel.

You shrugged. "Why not?"

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin, Namjoon, and Taehyung had their shades out. Colors of onyx, dandelion and azure were tinted in the frames of their sunglasses. Jungkook had on his dollar store hat, Yoongi's leather jacket exchanged for the cloudy jean. Hoseok was energetic and jumping in, when Seokjin was crouched too close to the camera. Yoongi changed his jacket about three times and you were about to comment on it until the boys crowded the photo, having you in the back. You didn't mind not being in the photo, watching the outline of the flash going off and your heart melted at the sight of them enjoying the pictures being taken of them with ugly faces.

It was deserted within seconds, the graffiti on it's walls being in scribbles and scrawl. You couldn't make out some of the words or letters.. Or whatever it was while they tended for the strip to come out the exterior of the booth, sitting on the singular chair that was applied for selfies. You wondered if you had any change left on you for the damn thing to do photo's of you, scrounging for the coins and bills. You pushed them in, and you grunted at the glow up bold line that said that you needed to put in a dollar more. 

You were about to get out until Yoongi's head popped in the curtain, staring at you in curiosity. "What are you doing in here all alone? Did you see it?"

"I wasn't in it." You say sheepishly. 

"You weren't?" He had this regrettable face and you instantly stand, scoffing. 

"It's not like I care. We have photo's of us together as it is--"

You were suddenly rammed into the wall that had writing on it, and you weren't fazed. You had expected it, since he hated when you'd beat up on yourself. He held up a dollar bill to your vision and you darted your eyes to the paper then to his nose. You blankly swallow your saliva in guilt. 

He twisted to put it in the slot, the whir of the receiver sucking it in. You were guided to sit on his lap, having taken your seat you were sitting in before. He mashed his index finger and middle finger on the red button to have the zoom in on them, threading his slender digits to hold your face and bring you down to his. He kissed you amorously, fireworks sparkling in your brain from his lips coaxing yours to part for his tongue to slip in.

You were tolerable for tongue, the wetness and fervor of his jaw captivating you. 

The light briefly shined at your side profile, making out with him compassionately. Breaking from the lip lock for the second photo, he had you face the blinding gleam of illumination, putting up the peace sign when you did the finger heart. Lastly, it ended in gummy smiles and well timed grins shared. 

This man was everything.

 

* * *

 

"Dumb ass." 

"Jack ass."

"Idiot.

"Retard."

"Hey, remember what I said yesterday? Yeah, my bat is just waiting to be in either of your anal cavities." Jimin surged into this insult contest, and Namjoon wryly kneaded at his neck. 

"Sorry."

"This was your idea; sneaking into a shitty hotel." Yoongi was exaggerating a puff of air out of his trachea, having you on his hip. "We're in this god damn mother fucking elevator with barely any room to breathe."

"Don't blame me for this hotel's tools of getting floor to floor!" Namjoon wailed. 

"How about we wait until we see what this hotel has?" You noted and Yoongi simply covered your mouth to silence you. 

"Ow! That's my _foot_ , V!" Jungkook hissed. 

"My bad," Giggled the bomber. 

"This is way too close for comfort." Seokjin wrinkled his nose, Hoseok's crotch touching his ass.

"Would you rather be in my face, or have my dick on your ass?" Hobi sniggered. 

"Neither!"

"Okay, so there was this study that I remember taking online for us and six out of seven men could be gay out of this gang," Says Jimin, and they all groan as if they were punched in the gut. They hated the gay jokes. 

"Chimchim, I suggest you shut the fuck up. You will get smacked the fuck up in a minute." 

"Enough!" Yoongi spat.

"You'd think that this hotel is like four star quality and an elevator to hold a group of people.." Jungkook said in the back and you strained your neck to see him.

The ding that rang in the claustrophobic space had reverberated in the boy's ears was like music. They got out as if they saw a cockroach and you chuckle. The hallways were decked in rugs and intricate paintings hung on nails.

"Alright. Should we split up?"

"Nah. We should stay together. Find a suite or somethin'." Yoongi caressed you temporarily, using his hand to indicate where he wanted them to go. "Check that one. Use that key we snagged."

"Got it, boss."

It was around ten minutes of seeing them break in and have to stake it out, then Jimin gave them a hand signal that it was alright for you to enter with Yoongi, his jogging pace having you attempt to tell him to slow down. Jin had the video camera, and you were about to ask him how he got it when it was in your bag earlier. The hell? 

You held the lens in your finger tips and peered at him over the bulk of it, not happy at all that he took it without permission. "This is mine, you know."

"It's not actually yours." He raised an eyebrow.

"It is!" You defensively squeak.

He didn't believe you.

"You dense shithead, give me." You say in exasperation.

"Who does it belong to originally?"

"JB."

"Fine. Have at it." He gave it to you so that he didn't hear Yoongi chew him out, and he moved to the living room that the boys were starting to raid in the mini fridge for the alcohol the owner of the suite had. It was champagne, and Hobi was pouring the green bottle into solo cups from the cabinet, not bothering for the wine glasses that were upside down in it's grate. 

"You don't settle for expensive shit, once in a while?" Jimin chortled and Hoseok's shake of his head was cute. He wasn't the type of guy to spend money in a fleeting instance. He was the dude who cut coupons out of all of them when Seokjin is the man who takes care of the bills and buying groceries with Namjoon.

Jungkook and Taehyung was arranging the few furniture that was there, placing a sofa all the way to the corners of the area and left them with a dresser and a door that lead to a closet. Posters were up and you had a thought that the owner must have been a teenager or an adult who couldn't let go of his teenage lifestyle. Hoseok passed the drinks around when they had room to dance and party, the stereo on it's booming volume. "Check out the bathroom," said Namjoon, and Seokjin was taken aback by how bad the bathroom was. The owner of the suite must have been doing construction, there was a single tub and the walls were all tiled. There wasn't a toilet or a sink, and that could explain why it isn't high maintenance. 

You stayed in the living room, seeing the staircase next to the sofa and curiously looking up it's contents to where it could go to. The rooftop? Being called to the bathroom, you blink and expand your eyes, zooming the camera on them and you could see them all with their party requirements. 

"Hey, someone push Jimin in the tub!" Jungkook cried and Namjoon had that be the priority, Yoongi and Seokjin tossing Jimin in the depths of the lukewarm water. He flailed to sit up and Namjoon dunked his head under, the bubbling and choking noises erupting from Jimin's throat. You filmed it all and guffawed at how they wouldn't let the athletic boy up and then got in the doorway, getting them all in the shot. 

"Sit him up and say 'woo!'"

They fisted his white shirt and they sat him against the porcelain, his hands revealing his hairline and glinted forehead. Liquid was in rivulets on his upper half and you raised your banded hand by the video camera, gazing into the screen for you to see what you were doing. "One.. Two.. Three!"

They shrieked a piercing 'woo!' and you caught it on tape, hovering your hand over your mouth from embarrassment. Seokjin had to brace himself for the oncoming splash of water behind him, and Jimin didn't seem to care about being soaked. 

"I'm going to get champagne- Be right back." Jungkook reported; not wanting to slip on the puddles on his way out as he grasped for the door and it's knob. 

"I want some too." Yoongi scrambled to go after him and you didn't think it was a huge thing, filming them continuously doing the weirdest shit.

Jungkook had refilled his red solo cup and downed less than half, his top lip coated in gold. He wiped it off with his sleeve, negligent to blotches that materialized on the fabric. It wasn't in his DNA to be clean or neat and he rotated his shoulders to loosen up his nerves. He was thinking of something since he had been broken out by GOT7 and Monsta X. Juvy had taught him to want to be rebellious further in his gang's lifestyle, and to go against anyone who was older or wiser. It was suffocating to have Yoongi as a leader, he thought he wasn't a productive gang leader, and that he was uncoordinated with the careers he gave each person.

Jimin had joined the gang after getting kicked off the city's base ball team because he beat the shit out of his coach for sitting him on a bench instead of letting him play ball. Taehyung was bailed out of jail for spray painting with Namjoon, and it was found out later on that he could create bombs and had molotovs in stock while Namjoon was orchestrating a blueprint to steal artifacts from a museum in fuckin' Cairo. He was far fetched and out of this world, that's why he was given the genius title. Hoseok was his neighbor and grew up with him, from around pre-pubescent years until now. He was like a puppy- Role reversal involved where he would clean up Yoongi's messes when it should be the other way around. 

Seokjin being the accountant of the group was not needed, in his opinion. They steal and rob, why would they need someone to count how much they made and had to file their bills if they could break into abandoned buildings? Jungkook was flying with the drinks, he couldn't tell if he could get drunk off of this cheap champagne. 

"JK, I think we should-"

"Hyung."

Yoongi tilted his head, bereft of emotion. "Hmm?"

"What am I to you guys?"

"You're our Jungkookie. Ah.. Ya know?" 

"No, I mean.. Tell me. What do I bring to the table?"

"You.. Ahh.." The leader rasps, glancing to the ceiling. "You're the youngest. I taught you how to fight, steal, take what you please, you.."

"This isn't about you being my teacher." He gritted out. 

"Are.. Are you mad, or something? Is this about earlier?" Hands by his sides, he inclined his head to Jungkook and the maknae had his back faced to him stubbornly. "You know you were out of line for that."

"This is about you dropping your status as leader," His slurred words were finished in a crooked grin, pivoting to stare at him. "This gang is fucked up."

"You signed up for this."

"I didn't sign up for travelling city to city, no money and no gas, no game plan, no nothing--!"

"You think you're special? For wanting a specific part of this gang to yourself? You want to be a leader? Look at my girlfriend. You saw how that went. It's not all peaches and cream. It ain't sweeter than any of the sweets you've crammed down your throat thanks to me." Yoongi's dark brown orbs were menacing. "What do you think Seokjin does for his living with us? He takes care of finances, making sure we have food to share and clothes on us if we have to be on the down low from robbing places."

Jungkook was going to refute his statement, losing his grin and Yoongi interjected rudely, "Namjoon was behind seventy percent of the shit I think about, having to pick apart every little infraction so that it's perfect. And I'm a perfectionist in itself, that's astonishing. Taehyung breaks down walls instead of building them, making it a hell of a lot easier for us to infiltrate and upgrade our stashes. Jimin might have came from that stupid team, but he has the wittiest ways of fighting I can see with only a bat. It's not even close to how BamBam uses his sledgehammer."

The proximity was closing the gap, and Jungkook had to back up. "You still want to be a leader?"

"What about Hoseok?"

"What?"

"What about Hobi."

"He's my best friend. He makes sure I don't kill you where you stand. He's in the bathroom at the moment and I'm really in the mood to wring your neck with my hands for being such a twat for the past couple of months."

"Do you have anything to say about me?"

"You're a kid who is a spoiled brat."

Shortened breaths flew from Jungkook's mouth and he shook his head at what he said. No. He wasn't spoiled. 

"I shouldn't have taken you in. Your parents must be worried sick to know their child is with a madman, right? I'm a madman, and you do everything I say unless you want to die. That's the rules. This is the mafia. We are a gang. You can't always get your cake and eat it too."

"Yoongi, stop talking."

Chuckling, he was smiling and swaying on the spot. "You wouldn't be living if you hadn't came to us. Or me. Admit it. You need us more than you think. Taking my place as leader won't change a damn thing."

Your camera had died and you tucked the screen with a clap of the plastic. You watched Jungkook do the inevitable.

The blow to his face was harsh and Yoongi's body flew to the floor, except he caught himself with a hand on the staircase. He was startled from the punch, palpitating the skin that had went numb and then bloomed in spreading pain. He panted then got him back.

His pale hands grappled the plaid Jungkook wore, thrusting him to a door. The gain of strength necessary to harm him was thunderous, the noise having the guys get out of the bathroom to see what was going on.

You panic then swerve to Yoongi, not wanting him to worsen this. "Yoongi, no!"

Jungkook groaned in agony, yet adamantly quivered to fix his posture. He felt the rage in Yoongi's vision and he repented instantaneously, going to him then hugging Yoongi around his chest and shoulder blades. He closed his eyes, the regret burdening him. "Wait.. Yoongi, I'm-" He was saying, however Yoongi was unforgiving.

The sofa he was thrown against had thumped on his rib cage, his figure crumbling then navigated his legs to kneel, his bristled suffering obviously explaining that he had given up on fighting him. You had Hoseok lunge for Yoongi to restrain him, bringing him to the bathroom to drench his burning cheeks in cold water. You also had Jungkook zero in on you.

His eyes were glossy and his cheekbone was clipped by god knows what. 

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyung stripped to his Nirvana sweater and his black pants, his gaiety unfurling from within his heart.

He went backwards into the swimming pool that was at the rooftop by the staircase, Hoseok plunging in as well as him; a waterproof disposable camera in hand. The bomber had a sour expression from preventing the water to enter his eyes, scuffling in the tides of the water to be standing. 

The underwater sound effects rippled into his ears and he could tell that he was being told to pose for the camera.

Instead, he spinned in the drift, his chocolate hair shimmering under the moonlight's reflection. Yoongi from above was dipping his toes into the temperature of the pool and not fond of the chlorine in it. He didn't want to ruin his hair or his clothes, for that matter. Hobi surfaced, and Taehyung was spluttering for air, shaking his hair out like a dog. Namjoon was star gazing with Jimin, pretending to trace lines and create animals with the younger man. 

Jungkook cleansed his wound with peroxide in the medicine cabinet, pressing a compact band-aid on it. Your sneakers were bunched in the fencing that rimmed the circumference of the roof top, averting humans from accidents through out the decades. You called everyone over to join you, Yoongi's arms thrown around you like Hoseok's, and Jungkook took an abiding scrutiny to Yoongi, hesitating to favor the actions. 

"Come here." Yoongi mumbled, tugging Jungkook under his wing like a mama bird. 

"We're all here?" Jimin had to confirm that all eight breathing and pleased boys and girl were gaping at the sky reduced in it's gloom of night. 

"Yep. We're _all_ here."

"I don't wanna go back." You comment softly. 

"You won't be going back."

"I wish I could see this when I die." Namjoon uttered. 

"I love you guys." Taehyung mentioned. 

"Y'all are sappy as hell." Jimin jest. "But I get what ya mean."

"I'm happy with this. Pretty happy." Hoseok exhaled merrily. 

"It's beautiful. Cute, too. Not as cute as me, though." Seokjin's windshield wiper laugh had you ignited. 

"Damn, you all having my sunshine cry." Yoongi worriedly pecked your temple. "You good?"

"I'm good."

"So.." Jungkook began. 

"Where do we go from here?" Yoongi finished his sentence and you piqued in what he meant by that, his beaming at you provoking the salty tear to go down your cheek. He was your home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely proofread I apologize for mistakes


	4. Expedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since bighit announced bangtan's comeback in february, here you all go

Ditching the tank tops, shorts, sandals, and snap backs for coats, knitted caps, gloves, muffs and boots; You didn't welcome the harsh winter that the world had to offer. You weren't as charismatic as you are in the summers, your skin rigid and drying from the intensity of the winds whipping about. Trees became bare, naked, and in a cool sheen of ice.

You could sense how stripped it was outside when it was winter, and how cruel the seasons change from one to the other. It reminds you that you are small compared to the planet that inhabits millions of other humans that breathe and bleed the same blood as you.

The fact you're sitting with Yoongi in an apartment shared between you, him and the six boys-- Yes, all of you. Him and his non-minty hair having washed out to a faded hash brown resembling color had you feel all fuzzy inside. You got your space and privacy better than it would have been if you guys went to the crib you used to own. The realtor's have torn it down after people were sneaking in there to steal their shit and there was nothing left of it, so Yoongi decided it was okay to start anew.

It was refreshing and active, where you'd do the regular routine:

Sleep next to him. 

Give him his morning sex if he was up for it. 

Let him be clingy. 

Ask him if he wanted to go out or stay in.

If he chose to stay in, it was a day of laughter and playing around, watching television with him or calling the gangs to plan heists in the future. You'd have either Namjoon or Hoseok to come and write it down, do research and contact Seokjin to go around town for dealer's or weapon shops to get their stash in check. 

Last but not least, you get to eat meals with him then talk about life, topics that intrigued him, or about music you two liked to listen to. He wasn't a talker to anyone else besides you, and you adored that with every fiber of your being. It made you feel wanted, and respected on a certain level in the relationship. He put you on a pedestal; cherishing you, comforting you and having you be yourself around him without judgement in any way. 

You rarely argued unless it revolved around money, the boys, or your injuries you'd sustain from plans that went wrong. This time you didn't get injured; you had to cradle Yoongi's thrown out shoulder and arm, sitting him on the sleek kitchen chair in a rush. "Baby, is it broken?"

"Does it look broken?" He gritted out in clenched teeth. "The fucker did a Bruce Lee flying kick type shit and had me hit a car!"

The pain was sharp, and he winced when pressing himself back on the chair, looking away. You had sweat matted to your forehead, Seokjin and Hoseok being the last of the six to enter the apartment. They weren't too badly beaten up, Jimin was out of breath and taking in lungfuls of air from running with Jungkook, veins nearly popping out of his neck. Namjoon had a split lip, and he was seeping the paper towels on his mouth, his furrowing of his brows proving how much it was killing him to speak. Taehyung held his ribs then leaned on the sofa, whimpering faintly through his throat. 

A damned cashier recognized them while they were dining out to eat, and the police were called on the spot. Unfortunately, the police station was literally right besides where they were. It didn't look like a police building! You assumed it was an office-like building! It's not like it had bold glowing letters indicating that the cops would come out at any point, and the parking lot holding the police cars were beyond where it's located. It really wasn't your fault!

You had to get him in bundled clothing to keep him warm, albeit his throbbing arm. "I'm going to be right back, stay here." You carefully cup his face then peck his nose then leave his side, going through Namjoon and Seokjin's invasive movements to help Yoongi not move an inch. 

"I think you're over reacting, Yoongs. He just pushed you really hard." 

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at Namjoon. "Shut up."

"He's right." Seokjin said gently, and he was scratched on his palms from scraping on the pavement, turning his hands over and over to see the damage. "Shit, this stings."

"Let me take care of that." Namjoon announced; getting the first aid kit from the square cabinets, popping the lid then getting peroxide and gauze. "You're going to get an infection if you don't clean those."

"Yah! You're not supposed to put peroxide on these kinds of wounds!" Seokjin squeaked his voice an octave, spluttering and pushing the brown bottle out of the genius's hands. "You're not a nurse, let her do it!"

Giggling to Seokjin in the kitchen, Jimin walked in to look in their fridge, resting his forearm on the door. "Seokjin-ah, will you be making any dinner? Since we couldn't get any at the restaurant?"

"Aish, Jimin," The eldest was sending him his exhausted expression. "We ran from the cops, does it look like I'm in tip top shape to be cooking?"

Pause. 

"Yes." Came his smart-ass reply. 

You roll your eyes at their behavior and come into the dining room, kneeling to Yoongi. You couldn't find his coat or jacket, he'd have to settle with nothing. You massaged his thighs, though you were beginning to sit on the floor to comfort him. He'd reciprocate your tenderness and caress your fingers, lacing them in his. "Thanks, babe." He shivered and sniffed, licking his lips in anxiety. "I hope my arm and shoulder isn't too fucked up. You remember what happened when I was a delivery boy as a kid. Shattered both my shoulders.."

"I understand." You say quietly, and gaze up at him in apology. "Stay warm. It's cold out there and in here. Heating still doesn't work?"

"Nope." Jungkook already had his hands testing the heaters that ran along the bottom of the walls, pursing his lips at the freezing covers it had curled around them. "We didn't pay the heating bill last month."

"I think it's time we move." Taehyung wheezed, starting to cuddle a pillow to his chest. "Why don't we ask someone we know we can trust?"

"We don't trust anybody. That's the thing, dumb ass." Jimin commented and exhaled heavily. "Seokjin, you're not going to cook? If not, I'll be leaving to find Yugyeom."

"We're not in their town and you know that he's not allowed to travel that far to see us." Seokjin snapped. "I'll cook in a second. You hungry hippo's are lazy as shit, damn-- Namjoon, I said no peroxide!"

Namjoon was about to pour the peroxide on a cotton pad and he froze at his hyung's attitude. "I read online that it helps!"

"You're not supposed to put peroxide on it, Joon." You stand to take the items from him, instead searching for ointment. "Seokjin, relax. I'll do it. Give me your hands. Namjoon, check on Taehyung for me."

"You all act like my girlfriend is some nurse.. What nerve." Yoongi grumbled. He observed your work on Seokjin, your fingertips pressing parts of the pad to his ripped skin and and red blotches of blood from the friction. Each nibble of the elder's lip wasn't out of spite, he was genuinely uncomfortable from having fell down from tripping on his own two feet. You apply a second set of ointment, wrapping gauze in weaving motions slowly and surely to clip it all together. "I advise that you shouldn't lift anything or.. Ya know."

"Yeah. I have to cook though." 

"You can do that, but take it easy."

"Got it." He grunted when starting on pulling out ingredients, bags of rice and sesame oil, seaweed, noodles, all sorts of things. Taehyung was restless on Namjoon's private words of encouragement to see how badly he had gotten hit, and Jimin was peering over in guilt. Jimin had missed his target (miraculously) and hit Taehyung in the side. He apologized profusely, and it fell on deaf ears. He hoped Taehyung could forgive him. Jungkook shuffled to pull out his phone and he began dialing. 

"Who are you calling?" Hoseok finally asked, and he was distraught like everyone else. "It better not be Yugyeom. We just said he can't."

"It's not him. I'm calling Exo."

The crew stared at the maknae and they were dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" Jimin's lips opened to say that singular sentence and you agreed. "You're joking. You must be."

"Exo? Why them?" You crossed your arms and Yoongi tugged you so he could hug your waist. "JK, don't be ridiculous. We might be good friends with them but they won't offer us a place to stay at. There's too many of them."

"They used to have thirteen people and they let us crash at one point, what's the big deal?" Jungkook shrugged. "Even if it was a few years ago."

"They're down to nine and they don't have room. Don't do it." Namjoon remarked. 

"There is seven of us, nine of them. It would be easier if there was seven on their side too," says the leader who buried his cheekbone on your stomach. 

"He's not wrong."

"Then why don't we ask the gangs that have seven members?" Man, this kid had balls to keep pressing the subject.

"Can we drop it? I'm getting a head ache from you all jabbering about this." Seokjin furrowed his brows, placing the seaweed grids in a bowl of water to soak. 

 

* * *

 

In the middle of preparing the feast, the eldest of the group called over Yoongi to taste his chicken that was being grilled. 

"This tastes like shit, Seokjin-ah. Did you season it, at all?" Yoongi grimaces, sliding his tongue on the roof of his mouth in distaste.

Jimin was smiling cheekily to his left, watching Yoongi stand there. He had tried his own piece and he decided to not worsen the fuel to the fire in Seokjin's orbs fixated on him.

"You hobbity bastard, we don't have salt or pepper." Seokjin deadpanned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Put some.. I don't know, a marinade? Jesus fuck."

"Yah!" He exaggerated in complaint. "You're being picky! This is what we got! Sit down!"

Dinner was wholesome albeit the stress of being low on supplies, sitting at the rectangular table and extra sets of folded chairs going around to service the seven boys. You were sharing rice with Yoongi while Hoseok was arguing for a piece of meat with Jimin, and Jungkook was thinking long and hard about who to hit up to help out their caution out in the real world, his phone in his hands and not picking up his chopsticks. Seokjin was digging in without a care in the world, ignoring the incessant burn in his hands from moving his joints about to get what he liked. Taehyung had stew, his spoon dipping into the brown sauce and sipping over the steam. 

Namjoon had clicked his tongue at you to eat up, which you obeyed begrudgingly. "Don't sit there like you aren't allowed to eat. You'll need your strength."

"For what?" You gently inquire. 

"We'll need to move furniture out of the apartment to make space on the floor for the mats."

"We're getting rid of them?" Jungkook picks up on this, not tearing his glance away from his screen. 

"They're old, why not. And we get better posture from the mats anyways." Taehyung informed the maknae and he licked his lips for stray sauce that was coated on the seafood he had skewered. 

Biting into his vegetable wrap, Yoongi chewed nonchalantly, listening intently. 

"Seokjin can't lift anything as far as his hands go," Yoongi muffled his voice by the food and you fought a chuckle. "He sits out. I can't help out either because of my damn shoulder."

"I didn't find the sling, but I have a scarf that could help." You mention, eyebrows raising up into your hairline practically. "Want me to get it? It looks like it hurts the more you keep moving that arm."

He hesitated then nodded. You went to go fetch it; Jimin patting his own abs. "I'm stuffed," He yawned and ruffled his bangs, beginning to stand and stretch. "I'll start moving the furniture."

"Me too." Taehyung said, but Jimin frowned at him. "What?"

"I hit you in the ribs, I don't think you should be doing anything strenuous."

"I'm fine. Aish."

They both fled the table and Jungkook was rubbing the inner corner of his eye in frustration. "What's wrong?" You directed your question at him when you arrived and passed the two boys with Yoongi's make-shift scarf and he merely shoveled a spoonful of rice in his mouth to not answer. 

"I think he's trying to think of whether or not he should message Jieun." Seokjin teased. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and blatantly said, "Ner I'mf nawt."

Namjoon clapped his hand on the boy's center of his back. "It's okay. She'll notice you one day."

"Hyungf." He growled at him, and Namjoon decided to let up. 

Taehyung and Jimin were screeching the legs of the sofa on the floor, the sound deafening. You didn't mind it, weaving the linen on your boyfriend's shoulder and torso to have it stiff and flexible simultaneously. You knotted it up, smiling at him in the end. He sincerely kissed your forehead, tugging you up with his free hand. "Come and finish eating. Then you can help Namjoon." 

"Don't do all the work, by the way!" Namjoon called out to Jimin and Taehyung but they brushed him off. Jungkook remained mute for the duration of eating, you and Hoseok butting heads about a game of cards. 

"You cheated at Goldfish."

"How can you even cheat for a kid's game?" You smirk. 

"You cheated. I want a rematch, idiot."

"No!"

"I want a rematch. Simple as that."

"I won't do it, Hoseok. You're childish."

"Says the person who cheated to win a kid's game!" He recanted your words and your jaw dropped. 

"Yah! Hop off!"

"Is this about the time she didn't tell you she had any three's and you flipped the table and then went for a smoke?" Seokjin interjected, chopsticks laying on his pouty lips. 

"Yeah, it is!" Hoseok was crossing his arms, thinking it was unfair. "I play card games fair and square, and she always cheats, Jin."

"If she really wanted to cheat you on a card game, play Bullshit. Not Goldfish. Let it go."

Bullshit, the card game, was indeed very fun. The point of the game is seeing if anyone was lying while putting down a card. It goes in the suits that are by numbers, then jack, queen, and king and ace. You start over the sequence when you put down the ace. If anyone doesn't put the correct card while saying the supposed number, you have to take your chances and call their bullshit if you think their lying. 

It's a clever game. But they're all bad liars. It does take forever. The ones who run out of cards are thrown out of the game, and it's not easy to play, you can get bored and move on quickly. You rarely played it for that reason. 

A bump into the wall and Taehyung was whining for Jimin to ease the force of pushing the sofa had you shaking your head.

"Yahyahyah! Don't! Ow!"

"Don't kill the poor guy!"

"Sorry!" Jimin cried and his bubbly laugh had Taehyung in stitches.

"I'm done, let's help them, Joonbug." You say when downing your glass water. You wanted to get this over with. 

"One sec," He snarfs down a dumpling and obnoxiously stands, almost knocking over his own chair while rushing to go and grab a ledge of the couch that was being lifted by Taehyung's struggling side. "Woah! There we go." His arms bulged in the strain to lift; you helped shift night stand's and coffee tables, arranging the dvd's and cassette tapes that needed to be sold. 

They got the sofa to be against the wall by the front door, the bumps to have it neatly in place being rough. Jimin fixated the cushions on it's adjusted lines, fluffing them up. Taehyung put the pillows on them after Jimin was done, and Namjoon was reaching for the mats in the pantry. You were handed them to flatten out and spread them on the floor, the majority of the floor being a bit dusty. 

"I should really sweep up the place. My bad." Seokjin said, watching you enter and the exit the kitchen to take the mats. 

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just hold my breath." You joked. 

"Seokjin-ah, pass me some lettuce." Yoongi mumbled. 

"I'm going to sleep on the sofa, is that okay?" Jungkook mentioned being separate from them and Hoseok nudged him to be quiet. 

"Why?" Yoongi eyed him. 

"So that you have more room on the floor." He said in honesty. 

"I'd rather you not."

"Why?"

Yoongi didn't answer him, putting his meat in the lettuce and wrapping it up. Hoseok gave him an apologetic expression then poked to tell him to go and help the boys. Seokjin was pressing the tape on the gauze down that was on his palm, the lint having caught on the sticky flap and not working the way it should. "Shit."

Namjoon added the extra layer of comfort to not feel the wrath of aches and pains the morning later onto the mats, wringing out sheets and letting them fly like parachutes onto the according feet it ranged from. The pillows were filled into dull shaded pillowcases, decorating and littering the ground when they were done. They each had one pillow and no blankets; body temperature was used for heat since the heaters weren't paid for. They couldn't even rob a place from the alert being that high.

Being in the mafia wasn't all that it seemed.

The scent of the living room switched from dingy to of the Yankee Candle Yoongi owns, the candle lighter clicking and letting the flame hover on the wick. 

They finished dinner then did dishes that took around a half hour to complete. Seokjin made it clear that they should all be able to hold over until they can scrounge up money to buy more groceries, and he sat down on the mat, taking a pillow to hold. He was cute in that way, and you decided it would be best to get changed into comfortable clothes for the night. You rummaged for a pajama top and shorts, shutting yourself in the bathroom. 

You stare at yourself in the wobbly mirror, going over how you look. You seemed tired. That was all. It's been not that long from being spotted on the television and going to the fair with the crew. They were doing whatever at this rate, wherever they went was where they would stay until the next event would come for them. The caution was rising too much and they could be seen from the locations. They were lucky to be given this secret apartment by Bigbang, where they'd pay them every month for the bills, electricity, heating, and such. Bigbang was the richest gang out there other than Exo, and they wished they hadn't gotten caught to ruin their reputation. 

They had their brotherhood and that's what mattered.

You undressed to blindly put on the material, noting at how baggy they've become. You didn't care for it, and you bit on the inside of your cheek lightly. You brushed out your hair in your routinely ways, using the time it would take to be ready. 

Yoongi knocked on the door. 

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I have to brush my teeth."

You let him in and make room for him at the sink, observing how he leaves the door open haphazardly. He runs toothpaste on the bristles of his toothbrush, scrubbing it onto his teeth. You sigh lightly, petting his injured arm. "Don't strain it, okay?"

He nodded silently, letting you touch him when he wasn't in a talkative mood. "Mm."

You guiltily reach up to kiss the stubble on his cheek. "Hey."

"Mm?"

"Are we cuddling tonight?"

He slowly glanced at you through the mirror. He didn't know how to answer that. 

"Are we..?"

He nods again. 

Jeez. 

You let up to brush your teeth also, blinking and scanning your shaky movements. You were cold. He noticed your shaking after spitting out the foam forming in his cheeks, squinting at you with a hint of what he was about to do. He stepped to be behind you, his sight raking down the nape of your neck.. He was admiring you. Yoongi slid his arms around your hips and let his chin go on your head, a blank expression on his face. He was showing affection in the littlest ways and you didn't pay any mind to it. "Cheer up, baby."

"Hard to do that when you're depressed." You say quietly, glancing at him in the reflection. 

"I'll cheer up if you can give me a smile, sunshine."

"All those nicknames.. You're flattering me." You start to turn your lips up to brush your teeth, brushing right away. 

"No fun," He breathed into your ear and you jerked at that. "What?"

"I swear if you're going to get horny to mask your depression.."

"I'm not. I've been wanting you for weeks." 

"And you know why I'm not giving you any? We need our shit together first in order for me to have an orgasm." You say with the white tooth paste staining the corner of your mouth. "I'm trying to brush my teeth, come on."

He stared at you, not wanting to hear that. "You can orgasm if I let you sit on my face."

You choke comically, bending down carefully in order to not brush up on his erection. "We're cuddling, that's that. I don't want sex at the moment."

"Alright, alright."

He paused and swayed, a gummy smile appearing when you fixed your posture. "How about a blowjob?"

"Yoongi. Get on the mats and shut up," You growl. The leader jutted his chin at you as if he wasn't satisfied with you, rambling about how you were being mean and he wanted to have fun on his way out. 

"Anyone have to use the bathroom?" He called, and Jimin raced Namjoon to get to the doorway, your hands thrown up in the air in defense. 

"Jeez! One at a time!" You yell and they are already bickering about the shower, jostling to get around the men. "Fuck!"

Taehyung was stuck on the mat like he was glue, cheek shoved in the pillow and in a dreamy state. He was adorable. Jungkook was gingerly packing his sleep station, wanting to be next to Seokjin. Hoseok was smack dab in the middle, hands holding up a book over his face to read while laying down. Seokjin nursed his injured hands and was facing himself to Jungkook who was getting down to the ground to meet him. "You read?" You say to Hoseok. 

"Yeah. Once in a while." He smiled at you, and it was a sweet kind. 

"What's it about?"

"A clone who lives through a really rough society." Yoongi's wing man said in a matter-of-fact tone, and you tilt your head. 

"A clone?"

"Yeah, it's science fiction."

"That's.. I think cool?"

"It sounds lame," Jungkook comments. 

"Shut the fuck up and don't instigate," Seokjin hit his bicep and the maknae whimpered. 

"Ow!"

"Yah.. I'm sleeping!" Taehyung rose to slap the elder's backside because Seokjin's elbow had bashed him from the hit. "Don't elbow me like that!"

"I didn't mean to-! Ah! Don't slap my ass!" He shielded his bottom with his gauze, laughing. 

Jungkook guffawed from the chain reaction, however you and Hoseok were tired of their antics. "I'll let you read your book in peace." You bleakly mention to him and he replies in unison, "Yeah. Good idea."

Yoongi and you snuggle up together on the same mat, two pillows fused and body heat grew when you would rub on his figure. Your hands were on his collarbone, fidgeting his thin chain necklace and grazing milky skin. He was limp, pliant under your touch, and parting his lips to breathe several soothing breaths. Listening to his heart beat was something special, and he would relish the moments spent in this position. 

Jimin and Namjoon ended up taking a shower together to preserve water and get to bed like the rest of them, their backs to each other. 

Yoongi had kept his voice low, only for you to hear. "You're my favorite person in the world."

You were midway into falling in the depths of slumber, your ears twitching from how quick you reacted to his words. 

"You're my everything. You know that?" 

Nothing would be changed in your life span if you had the option to, other than rewinding time to hear him say that a million times. "You mean that?"

"I do."

You whisper, "I hope you propose to me like last time. When we were in a plane to come back home."

He smirks knowingly to that memory. He was rushing to propose to you while they were all going to sky dive many feet off the terrain of city lights and busy traffic. He was the dangerous trouble maker, having hijacked a flight in America to get the crew in South Korea, and they had been flying for a while. He had pulled out the ring box and screamed over the engine if you would marry him. You didn't answer because the seven of you had hit turbulence, a gust of wind making the plane tip to the side.

You all were in the air. 

Goggles on your eyes and hooked into Yoongi's body by belts and straps to parachute together; the singular member that had no parachute was Hoseok and he had to have Taehyung soar and dip to catch him. Yoongi nearly lost the box when pulling on the string to glide yourselves to land and you were too busy going through the scenario in your head; you were going to be married!

From going through the prison and searching back then, both of your rings were gone and not going to be retrieved any time soon. Starting anew can be a good thing. Getting married twice? Who would've thought.

"You remember when I proposed?"

"Of course I do. How could I not? That was.." You shook your head a bit at the memory, and pick your head up to peek at his jawline. "That was when I knew I was going to be a wife."

He was gazing at the ceiling in triumph; He made himself and someone else happy for the first time in his life by making that decision. It was a great flashback to relive. "We're technically married.. The law says that if you're engaged for more than six years or so.. Yep."

"Oh shit. Really?" You were shocked. Was that true? You're married to him without a ring?

"We don't need rings, you know. But I'll get you one if you want, in the future."

"We'll see about that, honey." You chuckle. "I don't think it matters."

"Ditto."

"Do people still say that? Ditto?" 

"I don't know. I just said it, didn't I?"

You loved how goofy he got, and you batted at his stomach faintly to tell him to be quiet. "Let's sleep. I'm tired."

 

* * *

 

You and the seven men were at the table, figuring out what to do with your situation head on. Who to communicate with.. Who to terminate things with? BigBang? Go to Exo? Start robbing blindly without expectations of security? You were running your hands on your face, stressed to all hell. Yoongi was on his laptop, typing and thinking at full speed. Namjoon was writing down possibilities of getting by and Seokjin was running his counterfeit pen under his bottom lip in boredom. Hoseok was scowling at the scene, arms flexing while he lifted weights freely. 

The maknae line couldn't be bothered, yet listened in when it was convenient for them. "How about.. We call a girl gang?"

"You kidding? I deal with her period's, and that's enough." Yoongi sneered. Then he turned to you when you were giving him a sideways glance in disgust. "Sorry, baby. But please consider that you don't like those cunts as much as I do."

You roll your eyes and flare your nostrils at him being right. "I get it."

"2NE1 doesn't seem like a bad choice--" Namjoon had pulled out his contact book, biting on his fingernail.

"Disbanded."

Flipping a page, Namjoon continued down the list. 

"4Minute?"

"Disbanded too."

"Twice?"

"Fuck them." You spit. 

"Okay then.." He sighed then ran his index finger down the line. "SISTAR?"

"I dated a girl in that one!" Taehyung called out, having this smug smile on his lips. "I ate her out really good."

Jungkook was sour, slowly raising his eyes to see his companion thinking of the girl he had performed cunnilingus on. "V. Now's not the time."

"I forgot her name." Taehyung pouted. "But I can't ever forget how she called my name when she came on my--"

"Moving on!" Namjoon coughed while you heard Jimin's giggling in the background. "Ahh.. What about MAMAMOO?"

"MooMoo base? That's actually.." Yoongi was intrigued, and he was looking left to right, splaying his palms out on the table. "Wait." He stopped. "Nah."

"Why not?" Seokjin wanted to know why it was bad, steepling his fingers. 

"I think I had a bad argument with Moonbyul a few years ago. I can't tell if she'll shoot my ass on sight."

"You and your arguments.. Yoongi.." You groan, putting your forehead on the table in defeat. "We're doomed."

A phone rang and it brought you out of your stupor, jumping up. "Who's phone is it?" Hoseok demanded and he tossed his weights to the floor, the sound causing you to jump again. "Who's is it?"

Jungkook was gaping at his screen. "It's Monsta X, guys."

"Them?" Taehyung was going to snatch the cell phone but Jungkook stood, putting it out of reach. "Yah! Let me answer! I want to yell at I.M!"

"No!" 

"Give me!" Jimin sprung up to swipe the air, and Seokjin merely took the phone when Jungkook couldn't tell who was behind him, answering it. 

"Hello?" Says the eldest, sweet as ever. He smiled at nothing in particular, a little too sweet. That's when you know he faked being nice to anyone he was talking to.

"Yo, man. Is this Jungkook's number?" Jooheon spoke, his accent thick. 

"This is Seokjin speaking. This is Jooheon, right?"

"Yep. Haven't talked to you in so long!" 

"I agree." Seokjin dropped his facade of being too extra, and sat down next to Yoongi to let him listen. "What has you calling Jungkook?"

"I don't have Yoongi's number, I figured Jungkook would be the one to answer since he gave me it after saving y'all's asses."

Yoongi's dead set glare was on the maknae, hearing that Jungkook lent his personal number to a gang like that. 

"You didn't answer my question, Joo." Seokjin coolly played it. 

"You always were a sassy bitch." Jooheon snickered then leaned into the phone more on his cheek. "I want to talk to Yoongi about the possibility of helping him out again."

Yoongi uppercutted the phone out of Seokjin's hand and Seokjin yelped, flinching. "Yah--" 

"Helping us out? What is this, Jooheon?" Yoongi hissed into the receiver, gripping the phone to the shell of his ear. 

"I see you everywhere on the news, dude. It's not a secret that Daegu boy and his crew got caught and fucked up a lot of shit in your home town. You lost your status, your money, your infamous bank robbery. It's a laughing stock."

The leader was about to pound the damn phone on the table. "Get your facts straight. We can get back up top. Fair and square without cheating."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Yoongs. How about I offer to let you stay with my gang for a while. To lay low."

Jooheon's offer was solid and Yoongi was stuck. He didn't want to take help from Monsta X for the second time in his life. This was supposed to be a one time thing. "Jooheon.."

"You're struggling. Let's help each other out. You don't need to give me anything in return."

"You promise that isn't a lie?" Yoongi glared at Jungkook still, not yet done with the issue he had with the youngest. "You're forreal?"

" _Yes._ This is legit."

"Where is your base?"

"It's in the mountains. Far from where you're staying under BigBang's wing. _I'll_ send you a caravan as close to your avenue as possible and all _you_ gotta do just hop in and drive it. There is nothing sketchy with it, no nothing stuck on it to track you. None of that. I swear on my member's graves if they ever pass."

He nervously gazed at you and your confused facial features. You couldn't understand if he was going to take it or not, using your body language to get an answer out of him. "Well?" You mouth. 

"Fine. Send it."

"It'll be there in twenty. Pack whatever you got. You'll need it."

Click. 

Yoongi had the phone pressed to his cheek bone by then, exhaling shakily. "Pack your stuff, all of you." 

He wouldn't explain anything else further, the mats being folded and restocked in it's pantry, making sure their home was neat and precise. "Where are we going, hyung?" Jungkook would ask in intervals, and he would be brushed off like he was a pest. Jimin began to do it too, Taehyung repeating their annoying tendencies. Hoseok had to pinch on their ears to shut them up and it was effective, his snarling and clicking of his tongue silencing their whimpers. 

Leaving their home with no second doubts, Yoongi had yours and his bag on both of his shoulders, albeit your warnings that he shouldn't put weight on his upper half. 

"Who wants to drive?"

"Drive? Drive what, your truck?" Namjoon asked and he was suspicious. "You never let anyone drive your truck other than Seokjin. Why do I have a feeling Jooheon is setting us up.."

"He's not. But if he is, I'm going to stab a motherfucker tonight."

"Is this it?" Hoseok jutted his chin at the big caravan parked in the drive way, swerving his head to see if they were being watched by passerby's. Jungkook had this sparkle in his rich brown orbs, a bunny tooth smile displaying and his arms thrown out wide, running right to it. 

"Wah! A caravan! Is this real?"

"Does it look fake to you?" Jimin teased. 

Taehyung touched the design it had on it's door to enter in, curious like a child. "Is it as big on the inside, is what I'm thinking of."

"Don't get too excited just yet. We need to figure out who will drive." Yoongi dumped the bags on the ground to swing the driver door open, seeing the car keys in it's slot and jingling. "Seokjin, your hands hurt, right?" He says while closing it for emphasis on the elder's health.

"Yeah. But I can do it if you truly want me to." Seokjin held it in for the sake of their leader and he eyed the vehicle. "I've never driven a caravan before."

"I can drive?" Namjoon suggested. 

They all scoffed and Namjoon dropped his jaw. "I'm not that bad at driving!"

"You're bad at everything else besides mapping and planning, I don't think you should be at the wheel," Hoseok snugly got into the passenger seat, putting his bag by his legs. "Everyone get in, it's freezing out there."

Yoongi agreed, shuffling to get into the middle section of the van with Taehyung holding the door open for the crew. They saw the renovated and modernized table that was by a window, the curtains closed and giving them the choice to see sunlight if they wanted. The instruction pamphlet was tucked into a napkin dispenser, which Namjoon plucked to read. 

Jimin was happy with the space it gave for them to move for the walk way, however squished when they piled up. 

"You want to drive?" Yoongi went to Hoseok at the front, and his wing man was grimacing. 

"Do I have to?"

"I'll take that as a no." His shoulders deflated, searching the count of heads by facing his back to his friend. "Do you all want Namjoon to drive? Raise your hands."

No one raised them and the genius was not particularly enjoying being put on the spotlight like that. "...Let's not have everyone talk at once," Namjoon remarked. "Pieces of shit. I hope Seokjin burns your food."

The seats for the dining section on the left and right side of the table fit three people and it was you, Namjoon and Jimin arm to arm with each other. Taehyung grinned in guilt, not daring to stare at Namjoon's tense aura. Jimin was tapping his game on his phone and going to play Temple Run, not being bothered by the water pattering on the roof.

Hoseok laid his head on the window, watching dribbles and rivulets of rain coming down on the windshield. "Yoongi, why don't you drive?"

"Fine.. I will. You all are ungrateful bastards, making me drive with a fucked up shoulder."

You didn't want to interfere with their interactions, staying out of it as much as possible and becoming reserved. Yoongi drove the couple of miles north, a map being held in Hoseok's hands, reminding you of the trip to the board walk. You had remembered you brought cards with you, and you were naturally surprised that the boys had not asked Yoongi where they were heading to. They didn't get the gist of the call, and you can tell you would meet with Monsta X soon. This was going to take a day or two and you had prepared some things to keep everyone occupied. 

Namjoon was staring at you, and you squint at him when you were pulling the cards out of your bag. "What are you staring at, Joon?"

"Oh? What?" He shook his head as if he didn't pay attention. 

"You're staring at me." You sneer a little. You hate when people stare at you other than Yoongi. 

"Sorry. My bad." He looked away shyly then tucked his hands between his legs. You grimly stacked the cards, not tending to that matter. You and Joon.. Were something in the past, you didn't blame him.

That's right.

You never talked about it. Sitting next to him every single time has you in a mental mess. You had hid it in for years at this point and you were.. Not happy with the results of Namjoon's walls coming down over the years. He'd stare at you more often, graze your arm or hold your hand if you weren't with Yoongi. You didn't want to cheat on Yoongi, so you were cold to him in the end results for his advances to you.

You dated Namjoon a long time ago.. You never expected to be dating someone like him after breaking up with the baseball player who was playing his game of Fruit Ninja as Temple Run had gotten boring by Namjoon's arm. You look over to the athletic and clueless boy, his orbs focused on slicing melons under his finger on the screen. You dated Jimin pre-gang, and it lasted a week. A week and a half, at most?

Namjoon and you were also pre-gang, don't get yourself wrong. 

Namjoon met you in the cafe you worked at as a barista. You were a busy woman as always. You didn't have time for relationships; you had time for money, though. You had seen him come and go, ordering the same thing every single time, which was a regular sized Americano. He'd be working on whatever he was scribbling his pen on in fury, earbuds jammed into his ears. He was busy too, which had you connect with him through the hours he'd sit there, ordering one after the other to live off the caffeine.

He'd leave you a tip. Ten bucks or higher. One time he had given you a fifty, because he was particularly happy to find you smiling that day. He wasn't like other customers who would hit on you or tap your ass if you bent over a table to collect trash. He was a gentleman, and he'd compliment your outfit, when it was a uniform you wore consistently and washed the stains out of every night because of spills. 

You never fell that hard for someone. You gave him your number when you were spry, and he winked at you.

That's when he called you the next day to ask what your schedule, if you could have a proper date with him off duty at the table he normally was sitting at.

You held his golden skin in yours, not knowing where to look at first when it came to his face. His dimples, his alluring eyes, or dark hair.. He never stopped asking you if you wanted him to get you anything to drink or eat. Not for a second would he dare stop staring at you too, and making you feel trapped under his gaze. 

The year went by fast, and he had taken you on many dates, splitting the money to pay for his purchases. Exploring the cities with him whenever he was planning underground themes of stealing money, he took photo's with you. Your job was getting better and better, despite your tricks to play it off that you were giving him free drinks. You were on cloud nine, if that was possible. You rarely argued with him and you never saw a flaw in his tactics to have you smile millions of times in an hour. 

The nights of passion you two shared.

The days of waking up next to him and ruffling his tufts of silky hair whenever he didn't dye it too often.

Until--

Until he was invited to join a gang that was coming out of the wood works, it was brand new and unheard of in the town. Everything was ruined.

A gang you had no idea about. No name, no members were explained, who he would work with or under, what his rank was, or where it was located. He wanted to ease you into it, and that there was a rule to not date anyone, which he was avoiding with all of his might to his boss. His boss found out through a local mobster that he was in a relationship and he wanted you gone. You didn't even get to know who wanted you gone, anyways! You felt that you deserved to know. 

He was given the choice to have you, or to have the gang. That's that. 

He chose the gang. He didn't want to leave you, he wished he could be with you while being in it. He _really_ did. 

You felt betrayed and ended up breaking it off for it be less painful. You didn't want him dead because of dating you, and his cheesiness turned into cowardice. You didn't like people staring at you, it evolved to hatred. You loved him so much, and he crumpled it like a paper ball and threw it away because there was a golden opportunity for him to show his 'talents'. 

Your job found out that you were selling drinks to your boyfriend and they fired you.

Soon afterwards, money had been sucked up dry. You had nothing to your name and you were going hungry for good. You were evicted of your apartment that he had bought you, and you threw out of all his shit. All of his trinkets, his souvenirs, everything. Everything wasn't looking up in your favor and you were in the streets of Daegu, snarling at anyone who wanted to ask you for a blowjob to get you a couple of bucks and feed your rumbling stomach. 

You'd never resent yourself that much to turn to prostitution, fuck that. 

You sat at the curb, where no cars weren't allowed to parallel park, and you had listened to the ghost town of nothingness. No one was around, not mice, nor human beings. You were done for, and you cupped your stomach that was growling for nutrition. You were about to cry until headlights glinted at you and you were blinded, your arms coming up to protect yourself. You look up to see a man hop out of the big truck they had owned, and his combat boots crunched under the gravel, a blanket that resembled a type of cheese in his fragile hands. 

What the fuck was the name of the cheese?

Oh yeah. Swiss. Swiss fucking cheese. Why own a blanket with that many holes?

He knelt to you, and you were pulling a face, putting a hand to your eyes to block some of the rays. You saw this.. This man, who was youthful and rejuvenated. He was pale, yet his lips were rosy and his obsidian eyes held a mirthful glaze to them. He wrapped it around you and he asked, "You have anywhere to be, princess?"

Exhaling roughly out of your mouth, you were replaying the memory in your mind from the sheer force of Yoongi's actions. You've been with him the longest and you never lied to him. Neither he, to you.

But.. When you found out he was the owner of the gang called BTS; Yoongi.. You met Namjoon and Jimin that same day. Namjoon was livid at how Yoongi found you however he didn't know how he got in contact with you and Jimin was not happy because of how much weight you used to be since the last time he saw you. That was the only lie you held from Yoongi. That you had known two of these members he recruited from the ashes.

Namjoon and you had an argument a week into staying with the leader and he was in tears, holding your shoulders and telling you to get out of the gang. That it wasn't safe for you and you had no way of learning how they lived in lifestyle-wise conditions. You were stubborn, shoving him off and telling him that if he decided to live in it, why couldn't you? It was unfair in that sense. You barely had emotion for him. Just a sliver, and that's it. 

He promised he wouldn't say anything, and you did too. Same goes for Jimin, and you had a separate conversation with him. It was how it had to be, so that way Yoongi didn't have a hysterical fit of who had had you before him and ruined you, in his opinion. He was possessive about who was with you and you explained different parts of the story, different names and all. 

You slid your fingertips on the cards in a delivered shuffle, clapping them on the table casually as if you weren't thinking about anything trivial. Taehyung watched you along with Jungkook and Seokjin, their body's moving with the caravan's turns up the hills. "I always wanted to learn how to do it like those.. Uh.. Dudes in casino's, you know?" Jungkook says, and you smirk at him. 

"It's easy when you get the hang of it. You'll learn soon."

"We playing cards, now?" Seokjin gave a cough then kneaded at his throat. "I wish I had brought my cough drops with me."

"I have some, hyung." Jimin went for his bag while Taehyung was taking a card and flicking the edge of it's white parts. 

"I used to burn cards and let them turn into a whole other suit as a kid. I used to want to be a magician, growing up."

"Of course you'd burn things. You're a bomber, Tae." Namjoon chortled. "You think we wouldn't suspect you to be the type of guy to work with fire as a kid?"

"I think of Taehyung as the type to burn cats, for some reason," Seokjin said and you held your hands to your ears. 

"Seokjin! What the fuck!"

Jungkook cackled lightly at your reaction, taking over to practice what you were doing. 

"You can shoot men in the forehead and clean up blood splatter on your body, but you can't handle hearing cat's dying?"

"Not by burning them! What the hell!" You swore angrily, glaring at the eldest. "Stop talking."

"Fine, fine." He reached to you and pushed your hands off your ears. "I won't say it again."

"Burning cats," Jimin chimed in on purpose.

"Jimin-ah!" You hiss at him and then smack at his neck over Namjoon's head and the genius had to defuse you, holding your hands by the wrists. 

"No hitting!" Namjoon corrected you, and you were about to spit at his face, tugging your hands from his hold but to no avail. His chest squeezed you to the window when you were going to kick, and you sucked in air greedily, in order to breathe right. He was heavy, and you were going to say Yoongi's name until figuring out that it would be better to not have Yoongi pull over.

"Get off of me!" 

"Will you not hit him? Yoongi will kick our asses if we start fighting back here."

"Namjoon--!" You wheezed.

"You heard me." 

"This is some good shit." Jungkook snorted at you the pair who were staring each other down and Taehyung murmured, "Saucy. Wonder if they fucked before and Yoongi doesn't know?"

"I can _hear_ you!" You respond to Taehyung's lowered voice, and you squirmed. You couldn't feel your hands. 

"Answer me." Namjoon told you. 

"I won't hit him, but I will hit you in a second if you don't get your ugly ass off of me. I can't breathe! It's too cramped, here!"

He reluctantly released your hands and let up of his body weight, rubbing your back from the pain of being at your disposition. "Sorry for being too hard. You know how I get if you both fight over my god damn head. As if I'm not there."

"All I said was--" Jimin started and you inhaled sharply to not get out your switch blade. This was why you broke up with his dumb ass. He was immature. Not to mention, Namjoon was going to get on your nerves if he puts his hands on you like that whenever he gets agitated. You rotated your shoulder blades and shrugged him off, curling your lip for him to not touch you. 

"What are we playing?" Seokjin was going to be the dealer in this case, and you attempted to let everything slide. "Black Jack? Gold Fish? Trash Can? Spoons? Bullshit?"

"Many card games in mind, eh? You're prepared." Jungkook rested his elbow on the table and tucked his hand on the side of his neck, feeling at the shaved parts that you had trimmed for him a week ago. "I think we should play Spoons."

"We don't have any silver ware in this thing, do we?" Jimin raised his eyebrow and eyed the drawers the kitchen had on their other side of the caravan. "I doubt it."

"You still didn't answer our questions of where we're going, Yoongs!" Taehyung cried over a conversation sparking up between Seokjin and Namjoon for what card game they should play, and Yoongi flipped him off. 

"Why won't he tell us?" Jimin says, having turned to see Yoongi be rude. 

"Because you guys would probably jump out this damn thing if he did." You huff. 

"We wouldn't. Where are we going?" Jungkook interrupted, rolling his eyes. 

"Well," You flick your hair out of your eyes and then lace your fingers together in front of you. "We're going to an island. Called 'noneya'. Which is none of your fucking business."

He growled then picked at his cuticles, swearing under his breath to your secrecy. "Thanks, a lot. Really."

"You're welcome." You give a cheeky smile and then tap the center of the table for Seokjin to put cards down. "Let's play Gold Fish."

The six of you had spent an hour of playing this stupid card game, going around with asking questions and if anyone was going to sacrifice a four or a seven out of chance to have a trio of cards or duo. You were getting bored of it. You wanted to play Bullshit, or Trash Can, or anything else, but they were impossible to agree on something to play without cheating of any kind. You were about to knock Namjoon and Jimin out of the booth to go and sleep on the bed if it had to be like this for any longer. 

"You knuckle heads are giving me a migraine."

"You got any two's?" Taehyung's baritone voice dropped. 

"Nope." Jimin pouted out of instinct of not lying. 

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

"Let me see."

"I'm not letting you see my cards!" He wailed. 

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Oh for fuck's sakes, he doesn't have any two's, V!" Namjoon groaned. 

"Gold motherfucking Fish, Tae. Pick up a card," Jimin chided. 

"Ah..." Seokjin shouldered Jungkook. "You have an ace?"

"Here." Jungkook handed it over without hesitation, and the eldest was grinning ear to ear. 

"Thank you, my lovely maknae."

"Mm. Don't burn my food, please."

"I won't, now that you handed me the last bit to my hand--" He put down his aces then the rest of cards. "I'm out."

"Fuck," Namjoon mouthed without being vocal, furrowing his brows and staring at his cards. "This is a tough game."

"It's Gold Fish. How tough can it get?" Taehyung spits. 

You've been out of the game, from being skilled of knowing if they were being truthful or not, thankfully. "We should move on."

"How far are we from where we're going?" Jimin called for Yoongi to hear and Yoongi was keening over the steering wheel. He was straining to not burst a blood vessel and punch Jimin in the mouth. 

"We're going to be there when we get there, jesus christ!" The leader bit out. "Stop asking me! Is this the movie where that little kid asks the parent 'are we there yet' over and over? No, it fucking isn't! I might as well throw you over board for talking my ear off while playing a card game back there! Why don't you drive for a change, huh? I'm the one with the shoulder that has been killing me from the very beginning of today, you piece of shit!"

Taehyung coughed to mask his laugh. Man, Yoongi had no chill. 

"Yoongi, I didn't mean it like that, man! I just wanna know!"

"If you didn't mean it like that, keep your trap shut! That's it!"

"Shut the fuck up, everyone! I hate this fucking caravan as it is! You all are arguing and it hasn't even been that long!" You screech, and Namjoon shielded his ear. "My goodness, get me out of this booth! Now! Move your ass, Joon!"

"But I-- Ouch!"

"Ow!" 

You punched Namjoon in the bicep with all your strength and Jimin had flailed out of his seat, the over ride of action causing Namjoon to have a domino effect. The caravan was on an abrupt right handed turn and you had to hold the table to steady yourself, still trying with all of your might to exit the table. "I'm gonna-- Go lay down!"

You grunt when you tip toed over Jimin's fallen body on the carpeted floor, marching to the end of the vehicle. Jimin had to be helped up by Namjoon's useful strength, and they both watched you in worry. They never liked when you had to raise your voice. Taehyung and Jungkook reluctantly didn't say anything in refute, and Seokjin looked on in fear. 

Hoseok had his head phones, not having heard a peep, and was jamming against the wind bag's compartment. He took out an ear bud when he was waved at by Yoongi's hand, and his eye's were feigning being clueless. "Eh? What is it?"

"Go check up on her for me. I'll handle the map until then."

 

* * *

 

 

The ride had taken a day and a half, and you were in the mountains, the glory and scents of pine waking you up whenever you cracked the window a bit. What surrounded the caravan was thick trunked tree's with fat bases, or tall evergreen's with wisps of thin branches to hold it's color and leaves altogether. The surface emanated earthy textures and rich dirt, which you felt your shoes sinking into every time you went out to have a leak with a bush nearby.

This must be what camper's deal with or something, and you were getting sick of it. There was no food provided in the caravan, which had the eight of you hungry as hell and dealing with it until they got to Monsta X's base. Jimin and Jungkook snooped the map for any clues to where they were going, and only Yoongi, you, and Hoseok knew where you were going.

It was the early morning, and you were in the top bunk with Yoongi and Hoseok, while the other bunks were taken up by the other boys. Jungkook, Taehyung took a bunk, Jimin had wanted to sleep in the driver seat, and Namjoon and Seokjin had the fold out table that turned into a bed with the cushions that were on the seats initially. 

You snuggled up unconsciously to Hoseok when Yoongi had the corner and was holding onto the blanket for any type of heat other than a human, and you breathed gently on Hoseok's neck. 

He didn't have a problem with skinship; the problem he had with sleeping was that he was a cuddle bug and he tended to get carried away. You didn't want to remember that one time you had a threesome with him and Yoongi, it was.. Not intended, and you were drunk as hell. You don't remember every detail.. However. 

His lips felt nice on yours. 

Hoseok sniffed, his face wrinkling and his body fanning out his feet then his arm to go around you without disturbing you. He was sleepy, and he placed his head on yours, laying his palm on your arm and rubbing it in a loving manner. Protective, whenever Yoongi couldn't protect you, that was his job. It could happen to be a passing-down to, if Yoongi died, he would definitely give you permission to have Hobi. 

You didn't really find Hobi in that line of attraction.. He was great, yes. Albeit his two-faced personality, you didn't think he would be your match. Basically a fling. 

Jungkook was being hugged by Taehyung praying mantis type of arms, and he was uncomfortable, wanting his own space. "Taehyung.. Nngh.."

Namjoon and Seokjin snored together, drowning out noises from any one else if they decided to speak. 

You firmly grasped Hoseok's figure, sliding a leg to go over his waist and he had to hold in a muffled, "Shit."

"Mm? What?" You whisper. 

"Nothin', nothin'."

"Can I get on top of you?"

"What? No."

The confined space had to bring yourself nearly on top of him, and he had to wrap his arms around your back, your mouth barely grazing his collarbone. He was in disbelief, and you chuckled, squeezing him to you as if he was a teddy bear. "You're warm."

"And you're going to get my foot up your ass," He hissed halfheartedly. He didn't want Yoongi to see this.

"We're fine. It's not like you like me or anything. We're best friends."

He didn't like the sound of that, enduring it anyways and he cleared his throat before gruffly saying, "You're _crushing_ my nuts."

"Want me to kiss them?"

Hoseok impatiently bunched your shirt in his hands and he narrowed his eyes down to you. "You're heavy. Don't make jokes like that."

"You're getting hard, so I mean.."

"God damn it."

"Heh." You teased; and he was obviously getting hard from a 'joke' as he calls it. You ignore it then slide up his body and peck his cheek. "Remember that threesome?"

"Yes." Hoseok swerved his sight to Yoongi who was bed-ridden and his breathing was in moderate intervals. He anxiously pawed at your ribs. "Get off of me, before he sees."

"He's listening, you know that?" 

"No he isn't. Don't be ridiculous."

"Hobi, he told me himself he liked that threesome."

"He.. What?"

You pull yourself back and then wink. "You don't have to act so mean to me all the time, you know."

"You.. What?" He repeated and he was at loss for words, a very slight blush staining his cheekbones. He then spluttered with, "You're.. Not serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

"Yoongi?" Hoseok wanted to check to see if you were lying and you cup a hand on his jaw, making him gaze at you instead. 

"You can kiss me."

"No way." He was terribly bad at this, and he wasn't sure if you were being genuine. "You'd never let me do that in a million years."

"I wouldn't? Who said I wouldn't?"

"If this is some prank.."

"Come on. Lay one on me."

"I.. I don't know." His head was lolling to stare at something else other than you. Hoseok wasn't going to kiss you, where Yoongi could hear and see, and in this setting. It was wrong and he was his best friend. Yeah-- Sure, you had a threesome and whatever but that was because of alcohol buzzing in his system and you guys were kinky as shit when put together. "I can't, when he's right there."

"Want me to do it then?"

"No, to be honest."

"You don't let anyone get intimate with you, do you?"

"I can get intimate, don't play that game with me." He snidely remarked. 

"Then don't be a pussy and give me a kiss. On the lips, not the nose or cheek or anything."

"You're demanding."

"And you're still hard."

"You little--"

You kissed his lips when he parted them and he gave a high pitched yelp, waiting for you to release him. You sound out a 'mwah' when you let go and you giggle. 

Yoongi sprang to turn and get his phone from his fake sleeping position, the gleam of his camera going off. Hoseok shouted in fright at the beam of light pointing at him and he panted as if he ran a marathon, clutching his heart. You climbed off of him and went to Yoongi, turning his phone to you to see if he got the shot. 

"Did you get it? Did you get it?"

"What the.. What the fuck!" Hobi glared daggers and it felt as if he could burn a hole into your head. 

"Damn, I missed the timing!" Yoongi clicked his tongue. 

"Did I get pranked!" The wing man hissed. 

"Sorry dude, but yeah." The leader smirked, and he put his phone in his pocket, clearly satisfied with himself. "Oh man, that was good to listen to."

"You were awake?" 

"I am rather proud of you, my guy. You didn't touch my girl inappropriately, and you took the kiss like a champ. You deserve a raise or something."

"Yoongi!" He exaggerated, his palm going over his nose and shut eyes. "You made my dick get hard because your girlfriend-- Then scared the shit out of me with your damn phone!"

You and Yoongi laughed and then shushed each other with a finger to your lips', finding joy in pranking the one man who wouldn't murder them absolutely for this prank. 

"You guys are awful. I hate sleeping in this bunk with you."

"You love us. And maybe we'll consider another threesome if we get alcohol some time." Yoongi cheered it on, then got himself to be on his elbow, using pressure to see the whereabouts of his gang members. "Are they awake by how you screamed like a girl?"

"I didn't scream. I don't scream like a girl, either, Yoongs. Shut up," Hoseok grumbled, then went to slip out of the bed. "Is Jungkook sleeping with Taehyung again?"

"Yeah. Are they awake though?"

"Uhh.." He peered behind the closed slab of fabric and moved it to see Taehyung yawning. "Yes."

"Good. We need to get everyone awake for a bathroom break and then drive."

An engine revving went off in the distance, and you shot up to hit your head on the roof of the caravan, your jaw dropping. "Ow! Shit.. What was that?"

Yoongi had the same exact expression, his legs scrambling and flying up to get himself up and out to go down to where Jimin was sleeping. He gripped the car seats from behind and leaned himself down to see outside the windshield, eyelashes flaring from his mono lids. Was there another car or something out there?

It was a second caravan, and it was bigger than their's. It was backing up in Yoongi's vision, his fingertips turning white by how much he held onto the leather of the seat. "There's a second caravan. I'm going to check it out-- Yah!"

A bang on the door that is for entering the mid section of the van was harsh, and the leader had gotten jump scared, his frustrating blinks aimed at the person who was possibly going to kick down the poor structure. 

"Bangtan Sonyeondan! Rise and shine, bitches!" Screamed a man you've never heard until now. 

"Who the..?" Seokjin was being advised to stand, his shirtless self groggy. "Is that Jooheon? We're here? I barely felt us driving, if we're here."

Namjoon was knocked out cold, and Jimin was shaking, the noises coming at all angles. The caravan was being beat on by multiples of hands, and Jungkook was going to stand, trembling from the jitters. 

"Open, guys! It's Monsta X! Wake up!"

"Ah! _Really?!_ " Jimin had to knead his eyes. "They could've just said that! Gave me a heart attack."

Yoongi reached and pulled on the door, the blast of rigid air hitting the both of you in the face. His aura was in rage. "You sent us a caravan with no food, and I'm not happy!"

The weather was not pleasant, your teeth chattering. Shit. White was flying around the environment, and you had to not lose yourself in mesmerizing the season.

"Is that any way to speak to us after we're saving your asses from imprisonment?" A muscular and tan babe from the back chanted. 

"You're _damn_ right! We're starving and you guys wake us up by hooping and hollering out in the middle of the woods?" The leader wasn't having this, and you were crossing your arms, taking a step to see who it is. 

"Oh my.. What a lovely lady you got there. She's prettier in person, dude." What seemed to be a chipmunk looking fella, you swat your hand at him. 

"Thanks. But no, I don't want to fuck you," You manage to say, and Yoongi had to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

Yoongi goes, "Is this your base?"

"Hell no. This is our hunting field!" 

"Shut up, Minhyuk, you're not supposed to say where our food sources are? They have camera's out here, idiot!" 

You couldn't keep up with who was who and you stomp your foot. "Okay! Who will tell me who is who! I can't put a name to a face."

The leader of Monsta X snorted. "That's cutting to the chase, doesn't it? Alright then. I'm Jooheon. This is Kihyun, the one who called you pretty."

Kihyun waved, and you gave a bittersweet grin. He seemed to be flirty, maybe? You couldn't tell.

"The one who was quite right about the imprisonment part, is Hyunwoo. Please call him Shownu."

Shownu had small eyes when he smiled, your throat swallowing on a lump being formed in there. He seemed as if he could carry boulders.

"I'm Hyungwon." The man who had a crossbow diagonal on his chest nodded to you. He was a quiet-type. Good.

"I am Minhyuk!" Minhyuk sent you a eager wave unlike Kihyun. Bouncy and energetic. Maybe a match for Taehyung or Seokjin?

A man who had a sniper strapped to him had his turn, "My name is Hoseok. You can call me Wonho. Hello." His hair stood out; white with blue tips. Ooh? Two gangs with two members who had the same name? You'd have to call him Wonho indefinitely.

"I'm always last, what the fuck, Jooheon? Why can't I be second?" The last man remained and he was sulking.

"Just say your name, dumb ass."

"I'm Changkyun. I go by I.M, but you can call me Changkyun." His brown hair was parted, and his alabaster skin had sweat glistening in layers. "I am sweaty, so don't hug me if you want to hug me."

"Why would she want to hug you, that's number one--" Kihyun rounded on him and Changkyun became offended by his comment. 

"Let's explain what we do," Jooheon had officially lined them up as if they were in the military. He didn't care if your crew were sleeping or going to come to the doorway to see. They all wore camouflage, black boots, and paint on their faces. They must be hunters of some sort, counting the cross bow and sniper.

"Hyungwon is my cross bow, Wonho is my sniper, Kihyun likes to experiment with climbing shit," The leader of Monsta X gestured to the trees. "Like those."

"Okay..?" You absorbed this all in, albeit your knowledge of their skills.

"Shownu is in charge of spotting. That's what I call it, he can see animals from afar and that's how we eat every night. Changkyun is our sharp shooter. He's precise with guns.."

"Aren't we all?" You smirk knowingly and Jooheon had to stand there for a second and stare at you. 

"Do you think this is funny?"

"With the paint on your faces, I'd say you look like kindergartener's learning how to finger paint for the first time."

Yoongi guffawed then covered his mouth, having to bring you to his hip. "Ho.. Holy shit, babe."

"I'll keep that in mind," The leader tsked, then used his finger to indicate his member, however you interrupted him. 

"I get the whole factions and everything, Jooheon. I do. I've heard of you guys. You don't need to tell me."

It was true; Yoongi had told you in the GOT7's warehouse, revealing their information without a thought of how they would feel for being exposed. It was fresh, they were good, and they had style while doing what they do. There was different kinds of gangs in towns, and they were rather unique. They didn't rob banks, they made their money from selling carcasses to the hungry carnivores. AKA your enemies. They believed that your companions should be close, but enemies closer. 

They weren't exactly kind. They weren't giving. Or encouraging to be friends with anybody. 

This opportunity to be living with them was as much as being acquaintances, not friends. 

Jackson and Jooheon were great friends lowkey.. And Jooheon had a sort of jealous beef with Yoongi over a heist they once did as teenagers. Jooheon wasn't happy to hear and be ridiculed by his girlfriend, shuffling himself to the couple. "What do you do, by chance, Yoongi? I haven't heard of anything new from Jackson other than you all going hitchhiking or something like that."

"We weren't hitchhiking, for your information." Yoongi put his lips in a thin line. 

"He's a mafia leader, what do you think he does? Skip stones?" You answered for him, and your boyfriend was appreciating your boldness. 

"Oh? Is that right?"

"You seem surprised." Yoongi was smug. "I'm still in the game."

"I'm not surprised, I'm disappointed. It's a measly thing to let your girlfriend talk for you. Ah.. You never seemed to like my way of living as a cleaner gang, here in the wilderness and not around petty bullshit."

To prevent further altercations on this subject, you say, "To not make this awkward as fuck, why don't I get started on asking you something." Your hands were held at your lower back, gratified. "Where is your base? Is it far?"

"It's up the trails, if you follow the shrubbery." He showed you the way, stepping away. "I hope you don't get lost. Bears are known in this area."

"Bears?" Seokjin's voice went up an octave when he got out of bed, and you had nothing to be scared of. You've been camping. 

"Bears, yes. Hi, Jin."

"Yoongi, get me the fuck out of here, please." Seokjin whimpered to him.

"Fuck no! I'm not driving all the way back to Daegu!" Yoongi howled, and he slapped his hands on his thighs in disapproval towards his crew member. "You're the eldest and you can't handle bears?"

"H-Have you _seen_ a bear, Min Yoongi?" Seokjin's eyes were as big as plates and he stuttered.

"Nice Hello-Kitty boxers, by the way!" Minhyuk cheerily mentions, your eyes lowering to Seokjin's attire.

Yoongi didn't catch onto that until he saw. "...I told you not to bring those, Seokjin!"

BTS crowded Yoongi, Seokjin and you, them in their pajamas and what not. 

"Don't tell me we're here to stay with them.." Jungkook mumbled. 

"Yes, we are, Jungkookie." Taehyung put his fist to eye and rubbed at it. "Sadly. I figured after we passed the city limits."

"I hate you all," Jimin's sweater paws went over his face, scrubbing whatever chubbiness he had left in his cheeks. "I really fuckin' do."

"Count me in for that one." Namjoon headed to the driver's seat. "Close that door, I'll drive it up."

 

* * *

 

You and BTS were at the path to the cabins, the caravan parked in the lines spray painted on the trunk of a cedar tree. You were bundled up in a coat along with Yoongi, his scarf going around his face and neck, nose pink and his eyes closed midway because of winds bellowing around him. You had to wear ear muffs and gloves, staring at the sheen of snow that was littered on the wood and window sills that were built into the walls from the exterior. You walked with him, hands holding his. "You forgot your gloves?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, sweetie." You whisper to him, bringing his hand up to kiss the top of it. He delivered a gummy smile your way and you gaped at each other, enthralled to be in love. 

"Who knew mountains could have forests scattered around? It's beautiful."

"You think so?"

Yoongi sucked in air sharply through his teeth and he scanned the latter of the home Monsta X made of themselves. "I wonder if they've ever bothered to live in a city. Think they huddle like penguins for warmth inside those cabins?"

You pinch his cheek faintly then cup his cheekbones, his hands attached to yours still. "You're beyond adorable when you're cold and grumpy."

"You're right about cold, grumpy though.." He closed one of his eyes at you in uncertainty. 

"You're not upset?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I thought you hated them?"

"I do. Don't get me wrong. I do feel that they deserve a bit of respect for getting us here. That's it."

You take a moment to pause. 

"Let me know if you want to go."

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking you that?" Yoongi pulled you to him, meeting your chest with his and his breath was coming out in icy puffs. 

"Just let me know."

"Okay."

"Is that my twinkie truck?" Taehyung screamed a few feet up of the pair and his footsteps were slipping on ice to run to it. "I'm going to kill Changkyun!"

Jungkook was throwing snowballs at Jimin, Jimin's bat being swung at every one he had thrown while Seokjin and Namjoon were talking about the bears that Seokjin was going to be cautious for. Hoseok was being a loner, his lips pursed and losing color while his hair was wispy. He had this sensation of being misunderstood, and from this morning's prank, he was uncomfortable. 

"Is this where we'll be staying, Yoongi?" Hoseok called out to the sandy haired leader. 

Yoongi curtly nods and Hoseok repeats the action in acknowledgement. Monsta X were taking care of the food situation, the population increasing from you arriving with the boys. It was good that they had saw them by chance on their task of hunting, their equipment loaded and ready for the journey. 

"How long do you think it will take for them to get back from hunting?" Jimin talks to break the draft. 

"Hunting can take hours, ChimChim." Namjoon replied, his hands holding a fallen branch and swishing it about. 

"I could eat bark.. Become a termite.. How about that?" Seokjin said to himself, entirely miserable. 

"I'd rather you _not_ do that." Yoongi went to the front door of the housing, and he found that it was unlocked, the fireplace having been burning for them. He hobbled in with you, his swooping vision going to the staircase for the higher levels of the cabin and to the living room. It was lively and roomy, the candles flickering on the mantle. Pictures were framed on the coffee tables, showing achievements or family photos. 

They were awful people according to Yoongi, yet seeing them smiling in the photo's said otherwise. Them with their parents or siblings had you all emotional. You wished you had a better upbringing and didn't despise your family. You had Yoongi, and that made you feel whole, but there will always be that part missing. The men walked in and cleaned their boots on the mats, their coats being put on hangers. 

"Have you been here, Yoongi?" You ask him and squeeze his wrist. 

"Haven't been here.. In about.. eight or nine years or so."

"You must have been young."

"I was tiny as shit and same was Jooheon. Jooheon had a mouth on him as a kid. Let's go see if they have anything to drink."

 

* * *

 

To pass time, you all were on the sofa's or on the rugs, having found their stash of alcohol, and ramen packs. You all were cooking or getting buzzed, chopsticks digging into the porcelain bowls that none of them wondered if it was for decorative purposes or not. You may have been reckless-- Yoongi was the one to suggest to eat and have what they liked. Monsta X may or may not be angry, BTS couldn't care. 

Monsta X came with their skinned goods, and they were.. Passive? That you had their food stuffed in cheeks' and chugging beer? Jooheon couldn't give two fucks for the ramen packs, the meat being all there's and they had a plentiful harvest in the garden house that was upgraded thanks to their experimenting with seasonal crops. They cheated how crops were grown and it was yearly eating for vegetables or fruits, no matter what. 

Taehyung went to I.M and barked about how the twinkie truck was his, and he got shoved to his seat by flicking his forehead. "Yah! That is _my_ twinkie truck!"

"It's mine, Tae, don't fight me on this. I got to it first."

"Did you leave any beer for us?" Hyungwon sprinted to the fridge, the activated freezer portion preserving the temperature inside. "Yes!"

"Are we all getting drunk tonight?" Kihyun was bouncy, running his tongue on the edge of his teeth. " _Fuck_ yes."

Sitting yourself by Yoongi on the couch, you were sandwiched by him and Shownu, his smile on his face growing as the drinks were passed around. It was eery, they weren't getting along earlier, and now they were because of whatever reason. You swallowed down bitter liquid and then took a bite of ramen when Jungkook didn't want to finish his, your once cold fingers being warmed up by the heat of the bowl's underside. 

"Wonho, put your sniper away! Come sit!" Minhyuk guided him to be on a pillow, the coffee table in the center. The circle of men was vast and you were having the time of your life, their jokes and conversations breaking out. 

"How come they're not being asses to us?" You say into Yoongi's ear, and he shrugged. 

"They must be bipolar. Got no clue."

You give up on questioning their behavior and it must be because they must have shot bountiful animals to feed them for months or something. You put your hands on your lap and laughed at the idea of playing Spin The Bottle. Wonho wanted to play it and begged for Jooheon to not leave the room because he didn't want to play it. You were in on this and so was Jimin, his lips being swathed in chapstick. 

"I don't want to play that, Wonho!"

"Why not, Jooheon?" He giggled and then put the green bottle in the center of the coffee table. 

"I don't wanna play it either." Hyungwon was grossed out, taking a sip of his beer. 

"Oh come on! Who doesn't want to test their limits?" Kihyun wasn't all in, but.. He would do it if he didn't get smooched too much. That was his rule. 

"I'm in." Minhyuk scooted himself to a leg of the coffee table, his arms leaning on the floor and holding onto the frayed ends of the rug underneath his pillow that he was sitting on.

"You're the gayest one out of all of us, how could you not say no?" I.M knocked back a shot at the bar that was installed by the kitchen, and he coughed. 

"True." Minhyuk agreed, not bashful. 

"Alright.. You guys in?" Jooheon entertained this for the sake of Wonho not being sad for the night. He's a sensitive guy. 

"I guess so.." Yoongi massaged your arm with a hand then wormed his arm to lay on your shoulder. "You wanna play?"

"Yeah. Why not."

"I'm ready!" Jimin raised a hand as if he was in school.

"I was watching you lather yourself in chapstick practically, Jimin," Taehyung sneered. 

"You're jealous because I have kissing game and your only talent is to eat out pussy." He groused. Well, he wasn't wrong on that, he did have good kisses.

"He can eat pussy?" Shownu reached over to high five Taehyung and Taehyung laughed aloud at his impressed expression. "You're the shit. That's what _dedication_ is, my dude."

Jungkook was neutral, Namjoon and Seokjin were gazing at the bottle with contempt and it was all fucked until the bottle was spun. Wonho was hoping it would land after his rules that he set. "You have to kiss the person to your right! On the lips! You can use tongue!"

"How lovely." Yoongi said under his breath and you were distressed, Shownu being to your right if it landed on you. 

"If not--" He said over the sound of their complaints. "You can pick who you wanna kiss in replacement!"

"That's not better!" Kihyun joked, and Hyungwon had to fight a bubbling chortle. 

"I will not kiss Changkyun." Taehyung cramped himself to Jungkook, being thigh to thigh.

"Hoseok, you okay?" Wonho brought his attention to the stiff man that was not as bright as his friends. "You want to sit out?"

"Yeah, please?" Hoseok asked and he was allowed to leave the cabin, the door shutting after him in a click.

The bottle landed on Kihyun, and he turned to Shownu, in which they both had the room catcalling. He leaned up then held Shownu's jaw in place, pecking his lips faster than what Wonho considered to be a kiss. 

"Ah! Hey! That wasn't a kiss!"

"Suck my ass, Wonho! That was a kiss, on the lips!"

Shownu had gotten red in the cheeks, and he shushed Kihyun up by kissing his lips full on balling his hands in his vest. Your mouth turned into an 'o' shape at the event and Yoongi was terrified internally by how Shownu had grabbed the man's outfit. 

"Okay, okay! I get it! Shownu, let him breathe!"

Kihyun's lips were swollen. He was a deer in headlights, and he was speechless, being put back on his chair. "Holy fuck, dude. That was a trip."

"Don't mention it."

"Next up is..!"

The bottle landed on Jimin and he was being clapped on the spine, his nervousness obvious. "Uhh.." He looked to the right and he was by Jungkook. "Do I have to kiss you?"

"No, you can replace him with someone else." Wonho grinned, putting his hands under his chin in pleasure. This was a memory he won't forget. 

"I'll.. Uh.. Pick Yoongi?"

"Me? You shithead!" Yoongi had to restrain himself. "Do I have to go over to him or does he come to me?"

"Jimin, go up there!" Wonho encouraged, and he watched the athletic boy waddle to his leader, Jimin's small hands being put on Yoongi's torso. 

"Don't you dare use tongue, Jimin." Yoongi stared up at him. You weren't ready for this, soul, body and mind, and you were told to not look. Jimin decreased the kissing time by half a minute, their lips meeting and Taehyung was losing his shit, whacking several pillows on Jungkook. 

"They're kissing, holy fuck--!"

Yoongi parted his lips to growl and Jimin had pushed in, his knees almost bending to kneel on the arm rest. You squealed then poked at Jimin. "Okay, okay! That's enough kissing my boyfriend."

The leader put his fingers on his lips when he released him, and he pushed at Jimin's stomach. "What did you do that for!" 

"What did he do?"

"He bit my lip!"

"By accident! You were making sounds on my lips!"

"Ooh, was he enjoying it?" Wonho wiggled around and had put his hands on both sides of his own face. He then said in a whisper, "This is a miracle, oh my gosh. We're drunk as hell."

 

* * *

 

You and Yoongi tangled limbs on the sofa when the games were over, memorizing the inches of snow that were outside and draped a blanket on your legs to keep your feet from getting frostbite. You were in a sweater and sweats, same for him. It was almost like a couple's outfit, and he had wanted to do this for a while. You kissed his neck and left love bites, not too dark and not viciously. 

The pale skin was a blank canvas until you added teeth and he had to tell you to not continue despite how much he loved it. He didn't want to get an erection, being a fan of hickeys. You were lulling him to rest instead, while everyone started to drop like flies. They were out of their minds for bringing out the vodka and they had partied too much to when they ended up passing out. 

Yoongi was in his post-drinking naps, and you stroked his hair with feather light touches.

"You still awake, princess?" 

You garbled the version of words from whoever talked to you then you saw it was Namjoon. 

"Yeah, why?"

"Here.. Let me get you up."

Namjoon and you were the only people awake, his golden forearms holding you by the midriff to help you up, bringing you with him to the staircase. Propping you up, he sent you a dimpled smile and you returned it with grace. "I want to explore the house while they're all sleeping. Wanna do it with me?"

"Sure."

He had clasped his hand in yours, and you didn't mind it until he was holding it in intentional ways. As if he was planning to do something with you. Where was he going specifically? Why was he jittery? Why was he checking over his shoulder every other minute? Why was he going through the halls like he knows where everything is already?

You get strands of your hair out of your eyes when you see a door that had no locks or anything on it, his hand turning on the knob then walking in with you, hand in hand. You saw the guest bed and it's rails for the headboard, your voice erupting in the mood. "Every time I see rails on a bed, it gets me thinking of kinky things. I don't know why."

"That's strange." He simultaneously kicked the door to close, relinquishing a sigh through his nose. "This room smells like old people."

"It does." You snigger. 

"I want you to know something," He twirled a dreidel that laid on a silky centerpiece and he wanted to go for what he was thinking.

"What may that be?" You jump onto the bed then spread your legs on the blanket, energetically swimming your train of thoughts.

"I love you."

You had thumbed the threading that was coming out of the sheets, and you had halted everything. He didn't just say..?

"I love you, baby."

"Namjoon--" Your chin tilts up, your legs being brought to cross into themselves. "I think you're drunk. That's impossible."

"It's not impossible." His tone was mysterious in how he talked to you and he took a deep inhale on choosing his words wisely. "I've always loved you."

"I know that."

"No you don't. You're with Yoongi and you're blinded by his.. Attraction to you. He only loves you because he thinks no one else will love him if you leave him." The genius carded a hand in his hair and he fumbled to put the dreidel back on it's laid out presentation. The knick knacks in the bedroom were arousing his diversion. 

"You're.. You think I'm with Yoongi out of pity, or the other way around? I'm confused."

"I think you should leave him and flee with me." He bowed his head, then faced the ceiling, unwavering his stance. 

"You'll leave the gang? Just like that? He's your friend. And he's my boyfriend. I don't think so," Your daze was coming to a cliff, your dignity being held up. "Namjoon, take a second to think about what you're asking or saying."

"I'm telling you I love you, and you're going to reject me? You've left me because of a mistake that I made, yeah.. But.. Now that you're here, I could've had my chances to have you in my arms. Except for Yoongi loving you and manipulating you. I want to tell him so badly that you love me too--" He had to stop his sentence from going too far and your eyes were watering. 

What? What was he trying to do?

"Don't you dare fucking say anything to him, Namjoon. I don't love you." You felt that he was poison, tearing you at the seams for this.. Ultimatum, if you could call it that?

"So you're going to lie to yourself? That you don't love me? An ounce of it isn't left? We were together for a year."

"I've been with Yoongi for _more_ than that!" You argued, though your voice didn't go up in volume. 

"Minus the month he spent scooping beans onto cafeteria trays and wearing a fish net. Pleading with gangs to break him out and watch over you like some.. Fuckin' guardian angel behind the scenes. I was the only person other than him who wanted to tell you that I was okay, that I was fine. To come out of the shadows and tell you that life would be better if we were on our own. I had a plan."

"What plan was that?"

"To go back to how we used to be before I decided joining a gang would help me heal."

"You and your fucking depression, dude.. You need help." You practically hated when he would have his times of not coming over in the past to see you and doubting that you were real or if anything in the world was real. He was smart, but not smart in efforts to be mentally healthy. 

"I need you. Not help." He paced to you slowly and he held a sphere on the tip of a pillar at the foot of the bed. "I need _you."_

"Namjoon.. I.." You winced at a pang of pain in your brain. "You're being an ass."

"How?"

"You're.."

"I'm..?" He kept trying to end your sentences, his hands splaying on either of your legs and bending to see your face. His forehead knocked with yours softly and you reminisced him being like this with you. It was fleeting, and he smelled like the alcohol intake he had and vanilla. You bit your bottom lip, not wanting to go through with this. 

"Namjoon, back up.."

"No. I want you."

" _I_ don't."

"You do.. You just.. Don't know it until I.."

You shake like a leaf, his nose sliding up of yours and his eyes were hooded, luring you in effectively. His lips were velvety as ever, and you could tell he took care of them to not be irksome in the present and future. You let out a moan when he took initiative, kissing you and pushing insistingly. You were subdued, your hands crawling up to dig your nails on his biceps. 

It was needy and somber, the kiss. He missed you, and he was earnestly wanting your affection. Your groan cracked when he nibbled on your bottom lip, his fingers intertwined in the bedding to get himself on top of you, his weight causing the springs in the mattress to creak. You clawed at his skin, and he wheezed, heaving his chest from the agony. 

"Serves you right," You yap at him. 

"Shut up, jagi." Namjoon gnashed his teeth together then favored for your neck, suckling on your pulse and pinning your upper half down with his. He was aggressive, taking what he thought was his and you snivel at the torment. 

"Let up, Namjoon- That hurts."

"My heart hurts too, and you don't see me weeping." He snipped, and you grip his face to have him see you. 

"You can kiss me and dry hump me or whatever.. But.. Y-You're not fucking me," You slur. 

"I wouldn't be capable of raping you, what do you take me for?"

"You.." You begin to talk, but a sob was creeping up. Your waterline was brimming with tears suddenly and you couldn't hold the flood gates. "I don't love you. This is a one time thing. Y-You hear me?"

"I can do whatever I want except sex?"

"Yeah.."

He resumed marking up your neck, and you had wailed when the suction would be entirely of pain and nothing else, finding solace in bashing him on his head on arms if he wouldn't let up. Your yowling was ignored and he had to hush you up in hurried lip locks, not wanting Monsta X to wake. This culpability wasn't to be quenched, it was powerful, overwhelming your awareness to how bad this will turn out. 

Yoongi would be.. Devastated. 

These bruises on you was the evidence to another man wanting you, and Yoongi didn't meddle with affairs well. He would be ruthless. 

While you laid there, clasping onto Namjoon's short hair and pulling mercilessly, you didn't know what to feel, what to think or to say. You were numb. " _Namjoon,_ shit," You throw your head back, rolling your eyes into their sockets when it was turning into pleasure by his tongue. 

 

* * *

 

You had to hide it all. 

Act as if Namjoon hadn't made you suffer for however it long it took to form the hickeys. 

You wore your coat and Yoongi's scarf religiously for hours; and you were poised, having Yoongi wake up to some herbal tea in an ancient tea set displayed for him on the coffee table. 

"Isn't it warm in here for you to be wearing that?" You heard him growl out. He was out of it, taking the tea by the loop of his digit and drinking in the steam to unclog his nostrils. 

"I was outside.. I'm a bit cold." You lie, and you don't react. "I'm gonna be outside a lot today, since I want to take in the scenery. How about that? You wanna go do it later?"

"You're wearing my scarf.." He didn't listen to your wants, and he touched it, your face draining. You peck his hand in a flash, then get him to hold your face, in which he did as you guided him to do what you desired, his eye-smile proving his merriment. 

"Do you love me, Yoongi?" You needed to soothe your internal wounds. 

"What is that question?" He tittered. 

"Please love me."

"Honey.. I already do." He calmed you down with that, and he patted you to beckon you to him. You tolerated this; having him kiss between your eyebrows. 

"You promise?" You grit out, then you force yourself to swallow in difficulty. This was.. Horrible. 

"I promise. I love you, jagiya. What's gotten into you?" He cradled your face and he sought for you to comply. 

"Nothing. Nothing, I am getting lonely."

"There's no need to be lonely, babe. I'm right here."

"Yeah.. You're right here.." You reiterated for yourself and you quaked under his reassurance. 

He had taken all of his tea, the hang over being the last of his worries. He wanted you to be okay, and he had you on his watch for the hours that went by. Monsta X was stoking a bonfire out in the lawn, getting stones and benches to circle the pit. Bags of marshmallows, boxes of graham crackers and bars of chocolate were in a plastic bag, thanks to Hoseok bringing it from inside the caravan. He had a hunch about you, his glances to you being of suspicion. 

You had to fight not to tell him what happened. He was Yoongi's best friend.. And.. He was known for knowing what happens around the crew. Without any explanation. He was a sneaky man. You don't want him to blurt anything. 

Hoseok was prowling the Monsta X members, being of use to find branches or cutting down a tree they had been multiplying. Jungkook was minding his business, Jimin was talking to Taehyung about how twinkies taste like dog food, and Namjoon was doing a TT dance with Seokjin for shits and giggles. You were wrapped around Yoongi's finger, except you were taking distance if he wanted to feel you up. 

You refused to give him his scarf when he said he wanted to wear it.

"Why can't I wear my scarf? It's _my_ scarf."

"I love it that much, that's why."

"That's nice, but my neck is freezing. Yours is toasty. Hand it over."

"No!" You hug him tightly and he chokes, stumbling to see if he could be balanced. "I don't want to!"

"Stop! I'm gonna--" He didn't want to fall over, and he did it anyway, his backside hitting the hard soil.

He growled, frustrated and getting you off of him by a push. "All I wanted was my scarf! Now give it to me, stop playing games!"

"Yoongi-ah.." You gulp. 

"I don't want to hear that, give it." He put his hand out and you struggled to not be a bitch about it or be overly cute to avert his wrath. 

"But.."

"Stop stalling!" In vexation; he yanked the scarf off of you. His frosty lashes were aimed downwards, not having seen anything that was on your collarbone. He got up after being on all fours, wiping his coat of moist dirt and snow in it's dirty blend. You snatched your hands up to pretend you had a crick in your neck, and you panic, not yet having stood. 

"I think I hurt my neck during the fall.. I should go inside."

"You're at fault for that." Yoongi raveled the scarf on him, and then he was crouching to you. "Take my hand."

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"No you're not, don't be salty with me because of what you did. They're watching."

You see how the rest of BTS looked on, and Namjoon was ablaze, knowing what would happen if he saw the hickeys. The night air was bleak and polar, no evaporating breaths coming from your mouth nor nostrils. You had held it in your lungs, and you were petrified. 

He grew weary of waiting on you and he seized your hands, escalating your anxiety. He was solidified by what he saw, and the blotches of your hickeys were in view, around the collar of your coat. You would have doused foundation on you.. You didn't have any or bring any with you. You were upright, straightened and your legs were of jelly. 

"Yoongi.."

"Is this what you were.." Concerted; He then dismissed your brooding face. "I did that, didn't I?"

Was this magic? Was he that oblivious? 

"Y-Yeah. These are yours! Yeah! I didn't want anyone to see!" You tweaked your pitch and that's when he became astray. Awry, you endeavored to not be crooked. "You don't remember."

"That's right. I don't remember jack shit." Lax and rubbing the stubble on his chin, he was high-strung. "Wait.."

"You don't remember, that's okay." You rush to say. 

He stares at you, retracing his steps. "I do remember sleeping."

"We slept after you did this. It's no big deal," You tell him, skittish on your lying.

"I don't.. I don't make those kind of hickeys. I've never bitten you like that. I might have been wasted, but.. I'd never do that to you."

Your brain was running a mile a minute, muddled and disarranged. You had to deactivate him from overthinking, and you smile in a quick-witted way. "Ah! But you did! You see.."

"No, I don't see how my judgement should be questioned. I know what I'm about when I'm drunk. Do you think I'd bite you in that way and suck like a vampire? The fuck is this?" He was losing in this battle of what was going on, and he saw how the process of getting the bonfire up was not skipping. The matches were lit and the flames licked, the smoke swirling to the sky. 

Yoongi had your coat collar in his knuckles and he dragged you to go with him. "Alright you fucking assholes!" 

"Yoongi, no!" You cheep. 

"Nah nah, I want to know if one of you had a piece of her!" 

"No, please, I swear they didn't do anything!"

"Was it you!?" Yoongi roared at I.M and he saw the boy drop his batch of sticks in his arms from the impact of his seething. 

"Woah, Yoongs. I didn't fuck her."

"So you marked up her neck?"

"I didn't do _anything_ to her. I swear."

"You all are a bunch of pussies!" Yoongi shook you for emphasis on his statement. "This is _my_ girlfriend. _Mine._ And I want to know who fuckin' did this!"

"Hey hey hey--" Jooheon came out from being inside of the cabin to hear Yoongi's tantrum and he was looking from you, then to him in madness. "You'll cause a damn avalanche, you dipshit! Shut up!"

"Was it you, then?"

"What did _I_ do?"

"Did you fuck her, and mark her neck up like a god damn animal?" Yoongi's grip didn't loosen. 

"I don't know what you're talkin' about. Please shut up."

"So none of you have any recollection of last night? Are you kidding me?" His mocha irises were glazed and he exhaled roughly. 

"It was me."

You gasp over your shoulder to hear the man that was in the wrong, confess. If you weren't already in a badgered sentiment, you would be sympathetic for him. Namjoon had Seokjin be sitting down on the tree stump, his hands clammy. 

"It.. Was me," Namjoon had to reveal himself as the perpetrator, the criminality for having what wasn't his being laden in animosity. "I did that to her. Last night."

Yoongi's crestfallen face washed over in an instant, arm falling in mid air as he set you free. He couldn't believe who had confessed, pivoting to Namjoon. "You..?"

"Yeah. Me."

"This is fake, right? This is some joke?" Yoongi's smile rose out of relief and hoping it was, your lips revolving a frown. 

"No. It isn't."

That wiped it clean. 

"You piece of shit." The leader spat. 

"Ooh, this some Kardashian drama right fuckin' here," Shownu murmured to Jungkook and the maknae was fearing for Namjoon's life at this rate. 

"Why? Give me the answer to that."

"Because." 

"'Because' isn't an answer, Namjoon."

"I love her."

A wave of lethargy was migrating to Yoongi's limbs. Was this a competition for your love or something? This was not right! You put your hand on Yoongi's chest and he ripped it from himself, snarling at you. "Do you love him, too? Huh?"

Jimin was piping up to close the conversation. "Yah! We should take this inside, not outside like this! Come on, Yoongs!"

"Shut up, Jimin!"

"I don't! I told him I don't love him!" You protested.

"Bullshit! You wouldn't have let him get all up in your fucking neck if you didn't!"

"She _does_ love me," Namjoon lacked friendliness and he panted from the adrenaline. "She does, and you manipulated her. I deserve her, you don't."

"Namjoon.. You're dead."

"No!" You rasp and you see Yoongi fish out his switch blade that was in his belt loop. 

Monsta X didn't get there in time, seeing as how Yoongi was stalking to Namjoon who was going to welcome whatever he had to harm him with. Jimin ran to separate them, despite Jungkook who had fought to have him rooted to his seat. "No! No knives!"

 _"Yoongi!"_ You scream. 

Yoongi was bringing it forward to stab. He didn't see anything else besides killing Namjoon.

Jimin's shoes stomped on the snow, and he wedged himself between the genius and the leader meticulously.

"Yoongi--!" Jimin hitched his breath as the blade pierced into his gut, brown orbs shining with tears at the profound puncturing sensation it left. It was halfway in, and then driven with force while his figure was squished between the two. He choked on a whine, biting down on his bottom lip. Crimson fell from the base of the handle and Yoongi backed up for effect, Jimin's body frozen to the spot. He peered down in fear to the protruding knife in him, unable to tell if he was dreaming or not.

Namjoon's hands came to the smaller male's ribs, supporting him in his tumbling backwards. You couldn't hear the anguished, piercing, and frenzied cries of the men around you have to propel Yoongi against the wall of the cabin, the weapon he had being knocked out of his hand. Jooheon had done that, applying pressure to Yoongi's wind pipe and suppressing him from making any advances. 

Wonho hauled Jungkook to not lunge at his leader for what he did; Shownu lugging Hoseok to the caravan to find the aid kits, and Hyungwon was holding his head in despondency, not knowing what to do. Taehyung fled to Jimin and Namjoon, Seokjin's inspiring sentences circulating the bleeding boy. It was an emergency, seeing as how much blood was spilling onto the snow, the hit must have hit a major organ or in an angle where.. You know.. 

"Jimin, you can breathe, right? Jimin!"

"Jimin don't do this. Don't close your eyes."

"I know it hurts.. Jimin, don't cry. Don't cry. We know it hurts."

"Hyung," The athletic boy hissed, and he bucked as it was being pulled on. "Ow!"

"Don't pull on it! It has to stay inside!"

"Why!? Isn't it better to take out the damn thing instead of leaving it in?!" Seokjin shrieked. "This is because of you!"

"There's so much blood- What the fuck-" Jimin breathlessly stared at the puddle spanning out, bringing his hands up to see red on them.

You hyperventilate, ruffling your locks through the mayhem. They were in the mountains, a day or so away from actual people who could help an extremely injured patient.   
  
Will he live?


	5. Adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no see. 
> 
> Bangtan won the BBMA's! I'm really proud.
> 
> Excuse me while I write down something that hopefully some of you will read. 
> 
> I've taken a long hiatus due to stress, family, errands, all that adult stuff. This story is not that good, but I'm glad that you've managed to keep reading for this last part. I'm happy to show you guys this chapter; because I'm not sure if I'm intending on writing anymore.
> 
> You're allowed to hate me lmao

Pushing his thick framed glasses up to the bridge of his nose, he sniffs coolly, typing away on his laptop. You were busy with cooking, stirring the eggs with your utensil in the pan. "I can't believe that things cost so much these days," He rambles, not caring if you were listening to him or not. Talking to himself has become a habit, and you let it be. 

"It's like as if we have to work until we die to afford what we want in life."   
  
"Mhm," You hum. 

He raised an eyebrow at his screen then leaned his elbow on the imported dining table he was sitting at. "Gosh, don't you sound enthusiastic."  
  
"Don't I?" Twisting the knob on the stove top to defuse the flame, you slide the eggs onto the porcelain plate that was set up on the counter. The clicks from his mini mouse were quiet, and hesitant, the scrolling wheel rushing down the page he was reading. "Do you want bacon?"  
  
"No."  
  
You abide by that and collect the condiments in the fridge, putting them by his hand. "Please put that to the side so you can eat," You nudge his wrist gently then take your time with putting the pan in the sink to wash later, collecting the toast in the toaster on the way to get the plates. Separating the four pieces of toast so that you both had two each, you bring the breakfast to the table, putting yours down first. 

"C'mon. To the side," You chide, a half smile forming on your lips.   
  
"One second..." Yoongi mumbles, typing fast to finish up his email. You waited patiently as he hit the enter key, then watched him put the top half of the laptop down, pushing it delicately out of the way for you. He sits up straight, clearing his throat and taking the fork that was stuffed under his eggs. "You know, I could've made breakfast."  
  
"You've been working like crazy the past few days. I might as well take the initiative and let you rest." 

"Doesn't matter. I like taking care of you."

You pull your chair out then sit, eyeing him in warning. "Can you please just say thank you?"

He rolls his sleeves, his eyes meeting yours. The wait wasn't long until you heard a gentle  _thank you_  come from his end. You ate diligently, glad to have his attention on you and talking to you; what a couple should be doing all along. You remembered when everything went south because of Namjoon and you, and he couldn't look at you the same for months... It was devastating to watch him drain of color if you uttered his name around him.

You technically were in the scene of rearranging the gang nowadays, but it had broken up shortly after Jimin was taken to the hospital. 

That's right.

BTS is split up.

It isn't gone completely, it's merely broken. It could be mended again, in your opinion. You didn't know when it would, though. 

When Yoongi was at his lowest, thankfully, someone decided to come and lift him up. They paired up and hacked intel to break the headline announced on every newspaper that he was dead to the public, successfully being underground and earning money by following in the footsteps of his new friend.

Rumors spread in the gangs that Jimin had died, but you didn't have a clue what happened to him after he was taken to the GOT7 warehouse to be patched up. They had kicked BTS out of their home from realizing what Yoongi had done; it was a violation of the code to hurt or harm their own members whether it was by accident or on purpose. An hour after knowing that GOT7 wouldn't tell them on Jimin's condition, BTS went separate ways in different cars, not attempting to be together for another second.

It was too much; and too immature to live in that dangerous mindset that Yoongi was blinded and did an unforgivable act based on jealousy.

Yoongi probably doesn't know either, of where Jimin is. There was nights he couldn't sleep, the nightmares affecting him and you held him through them all. So in this case, Jimin was missing. No contact had been made to show that he was alive and well. He promised you, and Hoseok, that he would change for the better now that everyone was apart from the gang.

According to Taehyung, Jungkook still didn't want to go back to his family in Busan so he is living with him in Daegu's countryside, tending his farm and many siblings. Feeding the dogs and cleaning the animals' sheds needed an extra hand, Taehyung figured Jungkook could help him other than being a guest. 

Namjoon had tagged along with Seokjin to do crime, planning the biggest and most fucked up idea's known to man, traveling the world with him whenever he pleased. Seokjin entered the drug business in America, which clearly is his strong suit considering he's excellent with math. With both of their brains and brawn, they managed to get smuggled out of Korea. They conquer that area and know the ins and outs to get themselves out of trouble, how fortunate of them.

Hoseok was iffy on his decision on staying around or moving to his hometown, Gwangju. After much hesitation, he lived next door, in a home all to himself. Yoongi's knowledge on fixing cars and electronic's is a benefactor to making a little money here and there. This may be off topic; He is disapproving of how Yoongi had stayed with you after what happened with Namjoon and surely, you couldn't give a fuck. 

It wasn't his relationship, and he needs to butt out. 

There was more to the story and Hoseok needs to stop jumping conclusions like he jumps dicks. 

Speaking of the relationship, you never thought Yoongi would give you a second chance. He must truly love you, to do so. He had listened to your side of the story, and prepared himself mentally to be comfortable around you. He had you promise to never hide anything from him anymore.

You got to admit; it wasn't easy to get on track, to start a new life without the crew. The moments of laughter or fun were dull and lifeless and you missed the boys. They were what made BTS a family and them being away didn't feel right.

You and Yoongi lived in Seoul currently, organizing trainee's and cracking down on them to make sure they can protect you if other gang's wanted to attempt possessing your territory. You and him worked hand in hand for this organization to run smoothly.

He had practiced his talent for hacking. You were fascinated by how he could memorize codes, hijack camera's and surveillance, or break into buildings to get what he needed. He was approached by a friend of a friend to create a phone that could override vehicles, and he was ecstatic to have any car he desired. He didn't think any less of it because he could do the things he loved and use this device if he needed an escape route. 

You may not have as much skills as him, but he recognized that you had a knack for seeing things before they were to happen. And no, he doesn't mean a psychic trick. 

It's almost as if you can tell what would happen before it would happen by mulling it over in your head. He couldn't explain it and neither could you. He explained that it was a rare ability, where as he'd ask for your ideas on certain projects and have you work around it in advance for his missions.

Your hand flexed, stabbing your eggs and bringing them to your lips to take your next mouthful. Yoongi was quiet, possibly thinking of all the errands he had to do for the day and far into the night. His outfit was a black turtleneck and slacks, donning maturity compared to his past outfits. You admired his choices but you missed his ripped jacket and shredded skinny jeans, the rough exterior as the icing on the cake. 

You shake your head slightly, willing yourself to stop thinking such things. You loved him, and accepted that people can change, especially him. Without a doubt; he kept his promise and he made you proud.

The doorbell burst the bubble on your train of thought, and Yoongi turned his face to the door. "Come in!"  
  
It was obvious who it could be. The door opens slowly, a head peeking in to see you two in the distance, near the living room. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No, come on in." Yoongi nonchalantly pushes himself out from the table, his chair making a small screech. "It's not like you bother me every day, anyways."  
  
Hoseok's spirit dropped in annoyance then came in, shutting the door after him to walk to you. Out of the corner of your eye, Yoongi was bringing a single glass down from the cabinet, pouring orange juice into it. His wingman was bright in the mornings, and he was holding a part of one of the chair's that was in front of him. 

"I got a call from Hyungwon," Hoseok speaks to break the ice. You immediately perked yourself up for this news, tilting your head. You inwardly ponder on why and squint at him.

Yoongi didn't seem surprised, smacking his lips when he swallowed down a portion of his juice. "And?"

"He wanted to say hello and wondered how everyone was doing-"

"Tell him he can fuck off."

You smirk and suck your lips in fast to prevent Hoseok from you finding his words amusing. He exhaled in exaggeration, having saw it last second, and his irises flitted up to his boss. "I told him that we're fine and dandy... Are we?"

"Yes, we're fine." Yoongi reassured him, his hand swatting the air carelessly. "Why do you care anyways? You're not the one carrying the money. You have nothing to worry about unless I come to you to tell you something is wrong."

"I know, I know." Hoseok worries his bottom lip with his teeth quickly, then continues with, "I just get nervous. You know?"

Steering the orange juice into the fridge, he pauses, the carton in hand. "Wait, do you want any, baby?"

Your eyebrows shot up in sync, not having noticed that you were immersed in the conversation. Munching on your toast and pointing to the cabinet for him to understand you, he got the gist.

"Hoseok, sit down," You comment. "Do you have to leave soon?"

"No, sorry." He takes a seat, grimacing. "Being on the phone with a ghost normally is unsettling. Monsta X is such a shady bunch and I'm pretty sure they are tracking our location or whatever when they could ask. It's not like we're on  _that_  bad of terms with them-"

Yoongi sends a dirty look over his shoulder and Hoseok huffed, showcasing his hand to Yoongi's direction. "Well, except for you."

"You're damn right I'm not on good terms with them, how could I not be?" He brings your glass to you then rubs your shoulder to soothe you. You take a sip by tilting your wrist then nearly choke at how Hoseok's face contorts in confusion, having to put it down.

Shit. 

"Dude," He rumbles a grunt in his throat, squirming. "You stabbed Jimin on their territory. Their land, their property, in front of their home. Does that ring a bell?"

"Yeah, it rings a fucking bell, Hobi. Why are you bringing this up?"

"You brought it up first with asking me how you can't hold a grudge against them," Hobi counters in a matter-of-fact tone, clenching his jaw. "What makes you think that what you did wasn't wrong?"

"That's not what I said." Yoongi's palm was becoming clammy so he removed it from your shoulder, licking his lips tentatively to collect his words. "Listen, let's drop this. What happened, happened, and I don't know how else to fix it. I think Monsta X are pussies for not helping us when it regarded Jimin."

Hoseok wasn't going to back down without a fight, whether it was in front of you or not. "This might have happened a year ago, but it's still not going to change that you stabbed Jimin, instead of being levelheaded and talking it out with Namjoon. Not to mention, you get together with her without talking to me first."

You had to clench your fists on the tablecloth, and you knew that you had no say in this, despite your anger. This wasn't right. What gave him the right to be giving Yoongi permission to date you or have you around in his life?

You politely bite out, "Can we please not talk about this?" 

Yoongi inhales slowly then dips his head down, glimpsing at his breakfast and the tiles under his socks. "I agree. I think you should leave."

"Yoongi," He pleads for him. "I'm just saying."

"Drop. It." Yoongi finalizes sternly, and Hoseok drearily slumping on the dining chair in defeat, silent yet peeved. "And leave."

"Yoongi-" Hoseok repeats. 

A 'fwip' sound comes from Yoongi's laptop, his arms outstretching to lift it and bring it closer. Scraping his chair over to sit by you, the topic of Hoseok leaving pretty much went in one ear and out the other. His fingers nimbly tugging his monitor's screen up, he runs his index finger on the mouse pad, going to the email box that let him know he had a new message. 

It was sent in by his new friend-- Well, coworker named Amber, and the subject of the message was:  **Urgent**

The text box was expanded on the screen from clicking on it, your vision blurred momentarily by how bright the white squares were. He read it, processing what could be this urgent in a time like this, this early in the morning. 

 

Mr. Min,

We need to organize a Skype call at this minute. Do you have time? 

                                                               -A.L. | Sent from F(x) Tower

 

He wrinkled his forehead for a moment, puzzled. Skype calls were only made for the purpose of meetings, why was this that important? Was someone out of line or was someone threatening his line of authority again? You waited for him to give her or you an answer, twisting in your seat to show that you were all ears. "Are you going to-?"

The ringtone of his Skype blares and Yoongi jumps back from his laptop, his hands up as if he was aimed at with a gun. "Woah, what the fuck, Amber?"

He swiftly jabs a key and the camera is set up on Amber's end. 

She stands instead of sitting at her leather chair, hair slicked in a style that most would gender stereotype as masculine. Her tailored suit was dark, perfectly hugging her thin arms and slim waist. She was intimidating and you had a fear instilled for her that you couldn't pinpoint of why. 

Her background was her office, exquisite as ever and lush, a pang of jealousy ramming at your subconscious. She was rich, it was painstakingly obvious, the furniture ranging from Korean, European or even American because she loves imported items from that country she visited often and admired from afar. 

 _"Based off of your hesitation to answer me, I went ahead and called you,"_  She informs softly, emanating from the speaker. She makes an up and down motion of her eyes, scanning him from the chest up, since it was all she could discern of him and his kitchen.  _"You look good, too, by the way."_

Sparing her the irritation that came with being startled, he shook his head and closed his eyes briefly. Fixing his sweater, he calmly replies, "No, no. It's fine. Call me and scare me while I'm eating breakfast, I love it."

She grins sweetly, in genuine apology.  _"Sorry, sir."_ Oddly enough, you knew for a fact that she was older. However, she kept the formalities for her own reason. Yoongi never found a problem in it.

"Mm, now what is it?" He pries. He could never be mad at her for too long, she is his loyal companion.

She is uncomfortable in an instant and switching her footing, raising her shoulders in a shrug then tucking her fingers in her pockets. It was out of the camera's view, but you can imagine how she might be nervous to pass information to him.   
  
_"Are you alone?"_

You wave sheepishly, Yoongi's fingers swerving the laptop to face you.

 _"Oh,"_  came Amber's acknowledgement to your existence.

"Yeah,  _oh._ " 

_"Shall I get on with it? You're alright with her hearing this conversation?"_

He adjusts his computer to be on him for now. "Yeah to both of that," Yoongi reiterates. 

_"We have an infiltrator in the system. Searching through our files to find not me and my organization, but yours."_

That has him on edge. "...What?"

 _"They hacked into our firewalls and securities in the highest levels. I don't know how, really,"_  She takes a shaky breath, slipping her hand out of her pocket to scratch her cheek. _"Luna fended them off before they could dig deeper, it's just that they read enough to know what happened around 4 years ago with the bank and the outbreak."_

Luna and Yoongi had worked together to create a 'system' of sorts to prevent other hackers to explore and bring up evidence that Yoongi was alive. This person must have had expertise to break those walls. Most importantly, was Yoongi in danger?

"How much do they know?" He grits out, not wanting to ball his hands into fists yet. He needs to hear this, and you do, too.

 _"They know about the sightings, the government status, everything, sir."_  She, herself, was flustered. She didn't want this.  _"They went after you, and not me. I feel used."_

Her joke was subtle, and it granted Yoongi to scoff playfully.

You knead his arm in hopes of lessening his muscle tension and frown, until a second Skype ringtone is playing. Amber's expression was wiped clean, replaced with her paling in color and splaying her hand on her touch screen by her webcam. Her display didn't have buttons or anything to press, it was entirely of a glass screen. 

She swiped and pinched at the bubble that was interrupting the Skype call, implying that an intruder wanted to join.  _"Sir, I don't know who this is."_

"Don't accept it."

She obeys eagerly by pressing the **X**. 

Except it pops up incessantly, and her head cocks back a little. This was strange. _"Sir...?"_  She asks in uncertainty, glancing at Yoongi's enlarged face and to the profile's default photo. _"What should I do?"_

He lets his hand do the job of allowing her to transfer them inside to the conversation. "Bring whoever it is, in."

The default photo is larger than before, and it settles in the square, camera switched off. The mic must be muted, which has Yoongi on the edge to wonder what would come out. Hoseok was disturbed by eavesdropping on this, not having left the table from the beginning. "Who the fuck is it?" He pipes up, and Yoongi shushes him sharply, a finger held up. 

"We'll find out in a second if they'll speak up," He sarcastically inputs, and the mic symbol pops up in their corner.

"My name is not needed." A gruff and warped tone emitted, and Yoongi cringed inwardly, not sure if they were dealing with an amateur or prankster to alter their voice in order to avoid identification. He couldn't tell if it was female or male.

"You sure about that?" Yoongi instigates. "Were you the one to break into my-"

"I think you should listen to me instead of me listening to you," They interrupt coldly. "I have a proposition you should consider."

Amber wasn't showing fear, she was shining with determination. _"If there is a proposition for him, I might as well be included."_

Instantly, they rounded on her. "You're not who I want to hire."

_"Excuse me? I work with him and this is a call that is hosted by me, that you intercepted. Involve me or I will hunt you down and expose you."_

An eerie pause was caused by her threat, and you can almost see her nostrils flare, her response not what you expected to hear out of her mouth in this situation. A rustle is heard and a click of the tongue, you assume they were thinking if this was a good idea or not. 

"Fine. And to answer your question, yes, it was I that broke into your files and tapped into audio streams to confirm that it is you, the dead man himself that everyone used to cower in fear and hide from."

Peering at his laptop, Yoongi stayed quiet for them to continue. 

"In reference to the job I want you to do for me, you need to get a few things for me. That's all."

"Am I your bitch? Your errand boy?" He retorted.

"No, but you know your shit and I like that, it's precisely what I need for this job. You have broken into facilities and have done the dirtiest work in order to get money to have the life you have now. You love it. You're tenacious, and you're not afraid to show it."

Yoongi's mind ran a mile a minute, flickering from his camera to Amber, and then to his phone that was strewn by Hoseok. Hoseok intuitively saw how he was searching for his phone on the table, and he took it, preparing to hand it over. Yoongi sends his wingman a warning and a flash of his shaded irises, the anonymous source picking up on it by monitoring his every movement.  
  
"I suggest that you tell me who else is sitting with you, maybe they can help."

Amber didn't know that Hoseok was there with you, and she crosses her arms, antsy for a heads up for what she can do.

"My best friend, Hoseok. Why?" Yoongi had locked eyes with Hoseok's, curling his fingers in a 'slide it to me' motion. Hoseok slid it to him anxiously, and it didn't make noise, your inner prayers heard. 

"Ahh, he's a part of BTS, based off of what I read. I'll see about him joining you."

"Look, you all of a sudden reach for me and you got my attention, don't change the subject."

"To be blunt, the job is not in South Korea. It's in Egypt."

"Egypt?" Amber and Yoongi coincidentally say in sync, and you were suspicious. 

"Can I ask something, creepy anon dude?" You cram yourself to Yoongi's side and he objects, opening his mouth in complaint. "Why Egypt?"

Yoongi shoves you back onto your spot, narrowing his pupils at you. He unlocks his phone without having to detect the screen, and opens his app for messaging, searching through the contacts for Amber's name in Korean. It wasn't in alphabetical order, he wished he had put it in his settings sooner. He eventually got to her, she was underneath an employee named Reona and Desmond.

"Why Egypt?" He asks calmly unlike your rude introduction. 

"You're familiar with Cairo, yes?"

"Yes, I am." He bitterly recalls. He and Namjoon had done vacation in Sharm El Sheikh. They both did a heist for Cairo and Aswan, the weather sweltering and suffocating the poor leader, on the other hand. He felt as if he was bathing in his own sweat, sleeping in the cargo ship that was being shipped to Ilsan, Namjoon's hometown. It was _not_ pleasant to have sand in places that aren't supposed to be there.

"There is items that I would like to possess. If you can retrieve them for me, I can split the money with the profits I can make out of it."

"What kind of 'items' are you talking about here?" His thumbs typed away to Amber, then lingered before pushing on the blue SEND, nodding his head to seem interested. 

Amber's cellphone buzzed, her stance jolting. Her head ducked to her phone, flipping it up. Yoongi's name and capitalized letters in text appeared to form the sentence:

**TRACK HIM.**

"There is a museum. I'll send you the details after this call ends."

She discreetly texts Luna, Victoria and Krystal to let them know, ears picking up on the conversation. 

"Sounds good, but..." Yoongi clears his throat. "How the fuck will I get to Egypt, Einstein? You do realize I'm a 'dead man' and I can't board a plane without someone recognizing me. This is Seoul, not some village on the outskirts of town. They _will_ know who I am. It's not like my mugshot hasn't been spread throughout the city and neighboring cities."

"I can wipe that."

Amber froze, and stuck her finger in her ear, feigning to clean out what was stuffed inside. _"Wait, um, excuse me, I think I heard them wrong--"_

"You heard me, loud and clear. I can wipe that." 

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up and you had chills. This would change the hard work Yoongi put in to have people forget he existed, and to bring the matter of him alive was not something he wanted. 

"I don't want that."

"You don't? Why not?" They inquire.

"I won't tell you."

"You can walk out of your house without having to worry about police or anything, Yoongi."

"You act like as if I'm going to stop wanting to do what I love; being a criminal. The government is a bitch, yes, but what makes you think I'd want it wiped and then get on the radar the next day by robbing someone's home of their valuables?" He massages his shoulder idly while hunching it. "So no, I don't want it wiped. Scratch that. Find a way to get me on a plane and maybe we got a deal, pal."

You push mildly at Yoongi. "What are you trying to say?"

He gives you the side-eye while spitting out, "I'm saying we'll go if we have a solid plan."

"You can't be serious. This is so far fetched, and it sounds like a set up," You growl. "I'd rather you not do it. Don't."

Yoongi looks up to the ceiling dramatically. "I'm pretty sure this isn't a set up if they tapped into my shit, wants me to fly to Africa, to a place I've done heists at, wants to split profits, and has power to change things politically. Calm yourself and don't tell me what I can or can't do."

You deadpan, "I'm trying to help you, as your lover, not your mother, Yoongi."

"That's nice. I don't care," He checks his phone, Amber's text having sent to him. She said she couldn't get through, including the aid of Luna and Victoria's help. Krystal must have been unreachable, too. 

Fuck.

"I can make arrangements of hijacking a plane, or create a route by the terminals." The anonymous person began. "I'm determined for you to get there and get what I want. The offer still stands of wiping your status, since I'm generous."

"No hijacking, the security here is too big for that kind of thing. The terminals sounds safer. Send the details along with the artifacts you want," Yoongi puts one leg over the other, resting his steepled fingers on his knee. "As much as I love hijacking planes, I'll spare the families."

"Never stopped you before," Hoseok mumbled under his breath and you were about to toss a salt shaker at his head.

"You should start packing." A pen was scribbling, and a scrap of paper was torn from a pad or notebook. "Incheon airport is where you will head to tomorrow, the flight will be around nine in the morning... Will last fifteen hours, possibly sixteen in full estimate, which means you will land in Cairo at three in the afternoon. Pack any necessities or weapons, tools, etc. And by the way," They waited until Amber and Yoongi were completely listening. "My location is untraceable. Do not attempt to find me."

Yoongi bit down on his bottom lip, not in guilt, but because they were one step ahead of him and he hated that. "About Hoseok... Is he coming with me? And Amber?"

"Mm... I was thinking that you should go alone, now that I think about it."

"Hey! You listen here, asshole! I'm going with him!" Hoseok snatched the laptop before Yoongi could protest and he holds the laptop screen to tell them off, face to face-- Well, screen to screen. "Oh, and hi, Amber."

Amber had to cover her ears by the shriek that he made to get his point across, and she put a thumbs up to him. _"Hi there, Hobi. Thanks for blowing my ear drum."_

They were unfazed, and Hoseok sneers. "You better let me on that plane. He isn't going alone."

They sigh in irritation and then redirect who they were initially talking to; Yoongi. "...Fine. You can bring your girlfriend too, I suppose. They better not get in the way." 

"Get in the way--?" You snap. "What the hell, I'm not ditsy!"

"Shut up, both of you! Give me my laptop back, you idiot--" Yoongi hissed at Hoseok to let his laptop go and he returns it to its' original set up, pursing his lips. "Sorry," He apologizes to Amber gingerly, taking a deep breath to relax. 

 _"No need to apologize, is this conversation done?"_ She relays to the anonymous person, and they agree. 

"That's all. I'll be on my way."

"Hold up," Yoongi puts up a hand. "If I do get what you desire, how will I give it to you?"

"Care package." They sarcastically throw out. 

"I'm serious."

"I'll have my men pick it up. I don't want for us to meet."

 

* * *

 

Jimin's anguish was taken out on Namjoon's thighs, his hands curling and flexing on the baggy material of his pants. He was screwing his eyes shut, hair matting due to the cold sweat. He was going to burn up soon, the blood growing steadily as he squirmed on the body holding him captive and motionless from the waist up. "Get it-!" He tried to say, but his voice was squeaking and cracking. 

"Get what?"

"Get this the k-knife out!" He glared daggers at Seokjin who was verifying his pulse in a panic. 

"What you have to do is not pass out, the knife can't come out, Jimin." Seokjin firmly states, and he presses two fingers to Jimin's neck. "Stop moving!"

"Namjoon, I swear if I die-" Jimin whimpered out, throwing his head on Namjoon's shoulder to wheeze. 

"You won't die, Jimin. Breathe," Namjoon instructs.

"It's hard to do that when I'm panicking!" Jimin wailed, twitching his leg. "It's in such a spot! My fucking god!"

"We know, we know," Taehyung ushered to him. In the meantime, he was scrutinizing the knife's handle, waiting for any signal to take it out. He couldn't stand to watch him suffer and the pain must be increasing for him as seconds go by. "Where's the first aid kit?"

"Hoseok and Shownu are trying to find one in the caravan. It should be in my bag," Seokjin growled. He was impatient as ever, Jimin's pulse was fading and Jimin was slowing his breathing pattern. "No no no. Jimin, breathe."

"I-I can't." Jimin weakly says, and he lolls his head to see Seokjin's worrisome expression. "I can't."

"Yes you fucking can," Seokjin seethes.

"Take the knife out, we have gauze!" Shouted Shownu on his way with Hoseok, the towels he had stacked on his chest. 

"Don't--!" Seokjin was going to say, but Taehyung yanked the knife out with such timing that he couldn't object.

"What? No!" Namjoon snapped at Shownu, whisking his head around and reaching to grab Taehyung's arm to stop him.

The shrill cry Jimin made echoed for miles, and his back arched off of Namjoon, his body keening from the spurt of blood that flowed down his sweater and jeans. Seokjin's pupils were as big as plates, and he cupped the wound quickly in haste, red oozing around his joints and knuckles like a river.

"Taehyung!" Seokjin shouts, aggravated.

Taehyung's hands were tremoring and he jumped at Seokjin's temper, gauging if he did the right thing because of Shownu's instruction. "Hyung, I was only trying to.."

"That hurt, fucking shit!" Jimin roared.

"Shownu, you dumb ass!" Namjoon was raving, and he clasped his hands over on top of Seokjin's until the towels were administered to Jimin's stomach area, his own blood boiling under his skin from sheer stupidity.

Yoongi was being choked by Jooheon by then, held up against the cabins' wall, his hands clawing at the other leader's wrist to be removed.

"Calm down, Yoongi! You just stabbed your crew member!" Jooheon howled at him, not afraid if he pops a vein in his neck.

Yoongi clenched his jaw, unable to inhale any air by the hold on his throat, wincing slightly. "I.. I'm going to kill Namjoon for what he did to her."

"No you're not! Not on my dead body! Chill!"

"I.. Agh, fuck," He choked out, ignoring the warmth that spread by Jooheon's breath fanning on his face. "I can't breathe-" He was struggling, showing how hurt he was by the pressure applied to his windpipe. He sniffled then evaded Jooheon inclining forwards, clearly getting in his personal space. Yoongi was ready about to hack up whatever was in his stomach by being lightheaded.

Jooheon darkly whispers to him, "You don't deserve to breathe after stabbing him."

 

 

Gasping and heaving a lungful of oxygen into your lungs, you woke up from the dream that was playing in your head. Or could you call it a flashback? It was so vivid that you can still feel the ringing in your ears from Jimin's screaming and the chain of events playing one after the other. Your body had lurched up and the blanket pooled at your waist, your knees bending to slide your legs out of the bed. 

"Oh, damn," You whisper breathlessly. 

"Baby..?" Yoongi garbles, and he was splayed out, head nestled into his pillow. His hands were underneath it to cradle it to his cheek, comfortable as ever. "You good?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine. Bad dream, that's all. Keep sleeping."

He fists his eye, then brings himself onto his hands and knees. He didn't have to be awake for you but he did it because he cared. He crisscrosses his legs on the blankets that were bunched up, blinking tiredly. "It's," Yoongi blearily gazes at the clock on the night stand. "Four in the morning."

"I know it is, I'm sorry for being loud." Scrabbling to stand, you gulp and walk to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom you two shared. "I need some water, hold on."

"Are you getting sick? Maybe that's why you're having such bad dreams." He pouted. "I hate when you get bad dreams."

He tugs on the lamp's string and an orange glow radiates on the wallpaper, giving definition to the shelves lining with photos of his family and the gangs that he had partied with. "Do you want some tea?" Yoongi offers, crawling off the bed to stretch. 

"No, but thank you." You down some water from the sink, putting the plastic cup back in its' dent. "I really didn't mean to wake you up."

"Nah, it's okay." Yoongi stumbled to the suitcases that weren't packed all the way, and put his hands on his hips. "We at least can finish what we started before we went to bed."

Running a hand on your face and coming out of the bathroom, you weave your arms on your chest. "We shouldn't, you look like you're dead."

"Pfft, I'm sleepy, not dead. My eyes are swollen, right?" He flicked his glance to you and your answer was to giggle. "I shouldn't have asked." Yoongi was standing there in his pajamas that consisted of a white t-shirt and purple shorts. How deceiving it is, to know he has a different personality when he wears innocent outfits.

"It's cute." You go to your suitcase then deflate in posture. "I'll finish up what I have to do.."

"Me too," He exhales through his nose, rolling his to the edge of the bed. "Fuck, I don't even know where I left my pistol. I gotta find it."

Yoongi and you spend your next hour packing for the flight, tearing the house apart for forgotten weapons and leaving the house weapons alone in case of invasion. You ravel your clothes in a lazy fashion, sticking them by your socks and underwear.

Hoseok must have done his own packing long ago.

Yoongi notices his rolex that he forgot to take off from earlier, switching it from his left wrist to his right wrist to visualize which way was more appealing now that he thought about it. "Hey, which way does it look better?" He goes to you on the opposite side of the bed, and you grinned by how it sounded for his bare feet to pad on the wooden flooring. "Right or left?"

He displays his wrist to you, above your mess of clothes that you didn't properly assemble. You move it out of your sight and begin to zip up your bag for your camera. "Left."

Yoongi drops his hands to his sides, watching you lifelessly pack up for the trip. "Shit, look who's dead now."

"I hate the dreams that I get... It's reeling like a film in my brain and I want it to stop."

"I think I can understand," He sympathizes, then caresses your lower back in hopes to ease you. 

You exasperatingly slammed your palms on the top of your suitcase after pulling it up and over the mass of fabric. "Am I insane? Crazy? Terrified that Jimin is dead and I don't know if I want to know what happened to him?"

"Um... Is there a fourth option?" He grimaces.

If you could, you'd roll your eyes into your skull. "No, there isn't a fourth option."

"Hey, we'll find out sooner or later. If GOT7 won't stop being fucking assholes first." He attempted to lighten your mood, and it was to no avail because you flatly flick his forehead with your ring finger and thumb. The thwack that it made had him sprout a small yelp, cupping the spot that you had inflicted pain to. "Ow?"

"You and Hoseok are like dumb and dumber, with hating GOT7 over them not telling us about Jimin." You go past him casually, needing to get your charger for your phone. "Aish, I bet Jimin is alright and I'm probably overthinking it. You're not helping. Oh, and about the airport," It takes a second to check the battery percentage, the lockscreen picture glowing.

It was you and Yoongi on a ferry, sightseeing. He wore his wife beater and tourist hat, having to hold onto it so that the wind didn't blow it away. His other arm was around you to hold you close, nose scrunched as you kissed his cheek.

"You're sure about going to that specific airport? Incheon? It's a famous airport."

"It's not like we're idols, or anything." He states, following you and tilting his head to stare at your ass.

"With your mugshot, I doubt it." You bend down unknowingly and gather your wires around your hand, collecting the base as last. 

"We won't get caught. I promise you." You can feel his emotion in his words as you straighten your knees. He caught on to you swiveling to face him and he quickly stops what he was doing.

"You're officially doing this, aren't you?" 

"Yes. If Amber can come with us, that'd be nice."

"I'm still scared of her, can you believe it?"

His jaw unhinges, his head going a whole 360 degrees to observe you going around him to stuff away your charger in the spaces acquired for small sized items. He laves his tongue on his bottom lip, amused. "You? Afraid? Scared of someone? Impossible."

"There's something about her. Like she's better than me or whatever."

"That's insane, honey. You know better than to give a fuck about that kind of thing," His arms wraps around you, bringing you in an embrace, your chin wormed in the junction between his shoulder and neck. His natural black hair mingled with yours, and his cheek was on your temple. Yoongi held himself to you, not wanting to be apart from you. 

"I have a question."

Peeling himself from you, he pecks your nose. "What is it?"

"Do you promise that if they won't fulfill their agreement of the money, I can kill them?"

His face breaks out into a smile, gums and all. "Yes, you can."

Leaning towards each other, you both kiss in a chaste manner, meaningful and brimming with love. You break the kiss to smooch his cheek, giving him a second hug on your behalf.

"I'm sorry for how I talked to you, too, when you were telling me your opinion on it." He mentions to you. He squeezed tenderly around your midriff, drifting in your scent. "I was cornered. I got all sorts of annoyed. You know how it is."

"No need to say sorry, I already forgave you for that."

 

* * *

 

Everything was sorted, Yoongi's money clipped and stowed away for availability later on. The rest of his accessories was put on last minute, the face mask under his chin and earphones hooked on the cartilage of his ears. He reminded you to bring your book to read on the plane, knowing how you to tend to engross yourself when boredom kicks in, so you head into his study to find one.

In reference to the house that you lived in with him, it was secluded in the forest and bushy areas, perfect for camouflage. He installed poles whereas F(x) gave them the internet access and data to function properly on technology. It had the details that a wealthy home would have; the lights on the pavement that lead to the porch, the fountain out front, the backyard, the pool, the car and garage, and the doghouse.

Yes, he owned a dog! He bought this brown and curly haired puppy, named Holly. Holly was growing rather big; participating in intervals of activity him and the love he showered him in, the dog house accommodating to his size. He was very protective of him too; to where he wouldn't let Hoseok pet him or hold him when he was first brought to the house warming party. 

Speaking of Hoseok's house in depth, the 'next door' definition should be changed to 'down the block'. He had his own home, and preferred privacy. He would walk down the dirt path for whenever he wanted to visit, and it was easier that way. His home wasn't as extravagant as Yoongi's, he liked the simple life. 

"Holly, I'll be gone for a bit, promise to behave?" He coos to Holly, and scratched behind his ears, crouching to his height for him to remain laying down on the dog bed. Holly nuzzled into his hand and opted to yawn in response, propping his entire head onto his palm for him to continue. Yoongi forced himself to stop, a longing and yearning for him to stay churning in his heart. "I can't stay."

"You ready?" You call from the kitchen, and take the car keys off the hook. 

He grabs onto the ledge of the fireplace then grunts, cracking his spine on the way up. "Ugh, I hate doing that..."

"You're getting old." You tease. 

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at you then put his hand out for the keys. "I'm not old. I'm twenty four."

"And Seokjin is twenty five, which counts as you getting old." You place them in the center of his hand and he inclined his head to the front door. 

He smirks. "You're lucky I love you, go get the suitcases out onto the porch."

"Ooh, what would happen if you didn't love me?" You counter, and he doesn't react. 

Holly's ears that were normally flopped over, lifts, and his head goes to the source of noise outside of the house. He stepped from the blankets, trotting to the backyard's see through doors. The curtains were retracted, and it gave a clean view of the pool and its' fencing to guard off the wildlife.

"Holly? What's wrong?"

Holly was preparing himself to bark and Yoongi hesitates to breathe, not aware of what his dog can hear. 

"Holly?" 

A car was driving down the lane, behind the evergreens and mess of branches that the trees adorned, Holly's barks deafening the household. You drop the suitcases you were bringing out to the porch as he wanted you to do, and clutch your bag on your shoulder, hearing the barks from where you were. "Yoongi, what's wrong with Holly?"

"He sees a car! Shh, shh!" He quiets at Holly and leans down to get him by the collar. 

Holly bolts from Yoongi to rush to the other end of the house, not to you, but to something else. To the car. "Holly, no!" Yoongi gripes then races after him, accidentally tripping on the rug and catching himself on his hands. "Aw, fuck!" He groans in pain. "Catch him!" 

You jump out of the way from Holly coming at you, and cup your mouth out of effect. 

Said car was strolling into the grass a couple of feet from the paving stones and by the garage. Its' four windows were tinted, rims on the wheels shining and periwinkle flag waving on the trunk. The flag's onyx lettering had **F(x)** in ripples, and you visibly relaxed. It wasn't who you thought it was. 

The driver's door opened, the sleek and chic business outfit sticking out like a sore thumb in this environment, matching the loafers that the woman wore. You knew it was Amber, and you knew far down in her personality that she disliked wearing this attire. She was into sneakers, jeans, and cut up tank tops, to show her sleeve of tattoos.

"Oh my! Look who we have here! Hi!" 

She exploded in excitement for Holly sprinting down the stairs to her, and she closes the door, meeting him halfway. Yoongi's disgruntled running to the doorway was cut short as his coworker rubs Holly's head rigorously, panting.

"Amber?" He changes his sight to you and you were clueless, shrugging.   
  
"I don't know, don't look at me," You murmur. 

Hoseok figure showed up at the end of the dirt trail, his rattling luggage going over pebbles and small rocks, his croaks of exertion having you turn your cheek from Yoongi. "I'm here!" He moans out in exhaustion. 

"How much shit did you pack!" Yoongi objected, and threw his arm in a _what the fuck_ motion. "It looks like you're packing for a month!"

"Well I didn't know how long we were staying, Yoongs!" He reasons. "Cut me some slack!"

"Oh for fucks sakes," He claps his hand to his thigh. "This is just marvelous."

"Amber, what are you doing here?" You grip the handles on your suitcase and carry it with you, holding onto the banister for support because of how heavy it was.

She smiles brightly, and you comply, plastering a grin. "I came to pick you guys up to take you to the airport."

Dumbfounded then retracting his neck, Yoongi was shaking his hands out. "Wait, wait, you're coming?"

"Sir, I intend on keeping you safe for the duration of your days in Egypt. There is no way I'm letting you go with bellhop boy over there." She inclined her head to Hoseok, and he scrunched up his nose. "Yes, you, Hobi."

"You all are out to get me, I swear," He trudges to Amber, jumbling his satchel and tablet. "Yoongi doesn't like anyone petting Holly, by the way. You should stop."

Yoongi came to the conclusion that it was too late, she was already petting Holly. "Eh, I'll let her."

A harsh thunk of Hobi's bag was made on the roof of Amber's car that had you chuckling, and he was spluttering at Yoongi, "What do you mean 'I'll let her'? You rarely let me do it!"

He grins because his wingman is easy to fluster, silently spinning on his heel to put his car keys into the house. Amber was driving, there was no need to keep them. 

"Asshole," Hoseok carped. "I'll make sure you get a taste of my foot up your ass once we set foot in sandy terrain."

"Who's a good boy?" Amber oozes in compassion for Holly's panting and creased eyes, enjoying the treatment. "Who's a good boy?"

"I called Katy to take care of Holly, right?" He cries to you as he leans on the doorway, and you stuff your suitcase in the trunk, swiping your hand at him.

"Yes, you did! Now come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Amber, if you please?" He held open the door for Holly to realize his minutes of pampering were done, and his grin only grew when he hopped up the steps and into the house to wait for the dog sitter. 

Hobi had sat in the front with Amber, Yoongi and you resting on the cushioned car seats available. He already missed Holly, and he was sulking, looking out the window. Breezing past was shades of all kinds of greens and browns, you were fascinated by it the minute Amber was driving down the road. Ten minutes go by, and Amber is making a left turn on the intersection to head to the city. 

"I didn't hear a thank you come from either of you," She declares. 

You twirl your fingertips in your cardigan and Yoongi suddenly has no hearing. Hoseok licks his lips and nibbles on the bottom one, brushing his jawline, and you wish that you would have the courage to speak up. It didn't come to you. 

"Let's not all have everyone speak at once." Amber shifts her torso, sighing in agitation. "I'll have you know that I have processed your fake passports, and they're in here." She elbows at the compartment between her and Hoseok, indicating for him to retrieve it. "I had to change your names, and I know you won't be pleased with them, but it's necessary."

Hoseok flips the compartment's cover and then shuts it. "I hope I don't get a stupid name."

"It doesn't matter if you have a stupid name or not, Hobi," She emphasized the word 'matter', meanwhile your mouth turned up smugly. She knew how to put him in his place, and you need to take notes. "You'll be able to get through security, the check in and everything. I also don't think many people will remember your faces either. I worry about Yoongi's the most. It's been up more than the others."

His hands extended to you, then to Yoongi and Yoongi gradually got to spreading the fold of the passport book, sweeping the information of his new identity. 

You were fine with your name change, except he was inspecting his too closely to be accepted as a satisfied reaction. "W..What's wrong with yours, Yoongi?" You probe.

He sourly revolves the passport to you and he half-says, half-questions, "Yeon Ki Min?"

Hoseok snorts, maintaining it by hunching forward and stowing his passport away. "Yeon Ki Min, take care!" He mocks in a flight attendant's girly voice, then you laugh. Yoongi blanked at Hoseok's humor, and he glared a hole on the backside of the passenger seat. 

"Ha, that's hilarious. I'm in stitches." He impassively states, curling into himself and depositing his passport to his bag. "All of you can go fuck yourselves. Seriously."

 

* * *

 

 

"Here we are," Amber exclaims, letting up the weight of her foot for the gas pedal. At a standstill with the airport, you fidgeted, the cars surrounding the vicinity and zooming on asphalt. People bustled and hustled to get to their locations, honking taxis creating a hollow pit in your stomach. You didn't know if you could do this. "Have safe travels, you guys."

Yoongi's rounded on her in dejection. "I thought you confirmed that you're coming?" 

She delivered an expression of empathy, wringing her hands on the gear shift.

"I'm taking the MeU Jet, you know fully well that I'm not stepping on a plane and eating their food, sir." She dismissed him politely until she patted his fingers that were hooked on Hoseok's headrest. "Please be safe. I should be arriving at the same time as you. I don't want to be there too early or too late. You too, stay safe," She uttered to Hobi, listening to the click of the back doors pop and be thrust out.

"Don't steal anything in the airport, please," She nagged. "And don't get sick! Bring face masks for the allergies you get, Yoongi! Don't forget to bring lotion and sunscreen!"

He cast her an embarrassed glance and slid out, putting out his hand for you to take. "Can you not?"

"Jesus," Hoseok drawled, bumping his hip on his door as he got out. "She sounds like my sister."

"Don't sass me, Jung!" She curtly advised. 

"'Don't sass me, Jung'," He mimicked, curving the face mask's strings around his ears. 

Amber fumbled with her bracelet that hung loosely. "You know, I've been to jail once." 

Hoseok nearly gave himself whiplash. "What?"

"In Monopoly," She said in all seriousness. 

"You're really something, Amber." He groused plainly, and cut off her laugh by slamming the door. 

Yoongi diverted himself to the trunk and hauled the luggage, the music blasting in his ears to distract himself and stay sane. He was just as nervous as you. "Let's go," He chirped.

Banging firmly on the fiberglass to let her know that he was done, he waved as he strode to the pavement. The trio were preparing themselves emotionally, mentally, physically to get in the airport, then out, unscathed. The worst that could happen is that the passports won't be valid and be found out. 

Amber sat there, the car empty and the blinker playing dimly in the dashboard. "What am I doing," She muttered to herself, drowning in a wave of dread. She gulped then fished for her cellphone, seeking out the plastic case. Once she did, she went to speed dial, jabbing the number six. 

The rings go once, twice, and so forth. She stayed in the parking lane for a car to pass, then she drove to join the traffic, halting at the red light with the other vehicles. 

The call is picked up and she rushes to talk. "He's at the airport. Don't harm them. _Please_ , for the love of everything," Her hair touches her headrest and she compresses her phone to her ear and cheek. "I just want my money and that's it. I don't want anything to do with what you want out of this."

 

* * *

 

"Remember the time you dared me to lick the swing set?" Taehyung sips on his bubble tea deftly, and was scouring the crowd of girls in the cafe, their purses by the legs of their chairs and luggage stacked on top of one another.

"No," Jungkook elaborated. "I said, 'Taehyung don't lick the swing set' and you said, 'Don't tell me what to do, Jungkook' and then you licked the swing set."

"Good times," His baritone giggle lowered practically until it was nothing and he showed his boxy smile to the maknae. "It tasted gross."

"It's a swing set, bacteria infected and shit, and you're telling me it tasted gross? Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"Oh yeah, plenty of times," Taehyung explained and swiped his palms on his thighs to get rid of the perspiration his drink gave off. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Like... Three... Maybe?" 

"Our dinner better be as yummy as our second lunch or I'll bitch a fit."

"This isn't afternoon tea. There's no such thing as elevenses nor supper after dinner, we're not hobbits. We're human. I hate you, sometimes, you know that?" Jungkook kept receipts on him, and Taehyung was floored, his lips parted in disbelief. 

"How can you remember all that and you never, in your whole life, watched Lord of The Rings?"

"Do you know what Google is?"

The bomber chews on the tapioca pearls apathetically. "I'm remembering when I was in the middle of eye yoga and you told me to unclog the toilet yesterday."

"What the absolute fuck is eye yoga, Tae?" Jungkook complains. "Why are you like this? You need a hobby."

"Don't hate, okay?" Taehyung nonchalantly pivoted himself to grab a snack out of his luggage. "Eye yoga is a fuckin' hobby."

Jungkook drummed his fingertips on the granite, and he coughs behind his face mask, not thirsty. His bubble tea had been untouched and he couldn't care to eat or drink anything at this minute. "I remember in sixth grade, this kid shouted 'urethra' instead of 'eureka'."

Taehyung wheezed at that, and he loved school memories more than regular jokes. The best moments in teenage years can be spent at school. "You're shitting me."

"I'm dead serious, man."

"I can't believe it... I bet that kid got swirly's every morning for being that stupid."

"I think I gave him a swirly."

"Ah, nice." He praised, and high fived him. 

"Remember that one Halloween Party we had a few years ago, where I wore that green thing?" Jungkook reminded him for the sake of Taehyung's merriment.

He furrowed his sculpted eyebrows and thought hard. 

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Wait, you mean the costume that made you look like a fun-size cyclops Shrek?"

"Hey! I was Mike Wazowski from Monsters Inc!"

"Yeah, that!" Taehyung laughed, and he felt his stomach muscles burn. "Oh man that was amazing!"

"No, it's not amazing when you say it like that, jackass!" 

"My head hurts from drinking so much of this," He whined, and poked the cup aside to take a fry. They had ordered some appetizers, the airplane food didn't suffice their hunger. 

"That's your own brain trying to comprehend it's own stupidity," Jungkook remarked. 

He testily munched on his food then kicked his foot out to hit Jungkook's shin under the table.

Jungkook shrieked and immediately shielded it, the pain blooming beneath his sweat pants. "Ow, fucker!"

"Serves you right, asshole."

Not far from the cafe that Taehyung and Jungkook were sitting at, Namjoon and Seokjin were bickering about the amount of hours they flew to get to where they are, Namjoon's shades slicking down his nose because of him sweating. Seokjin nudged them up with his knuckle in the middle of their conversation.

"There you go, sweetie." Seokjin affectionately told him. "You can continue."

"...I'm not your sweetie," The genius sneered, and folded his sunglasses after whisking them off, positioning them in his breast pocket. "As I was saying, why did you tell the guy that we'd do this? I told you we would make twice of what those artifacts are worth if we stayed in America."

"Now now," His blue contacts in his eyes glinted as he got closer to him, his hands clasped together behind him. "Namjoon, you should lower your voice. We're in an airport, not a lounge. Shut the fuck up. Please? We can wait until we get to the hotel, yeah?" He glided to Namjoon's arm and linked it with his, forcing him to walk. They can't stay in the same place for a long time, wherever they were.

"We're in Cairo, Seokjin, these people speak Arabic, not Korean. I don't think they can understand us." Namjoon spat. "Hand me that pamphlet next to you."

Facts about Cairo was dotted on the corners, paragraphs of history and historical monuments to be visited were in italic font. "Lovely," Namjoon backhanded the paper and showcases the sentence he was currently on. "High levels of air pollution and traffic. Sounds like somewhere we've lived, doesn't it?"

"Don't talk ill about our country." He chided. "Let me see," Seokjin blinked hard, the contacts bothering him as he read with him. "There is nine and a half million of population here in Cairo. Largest city. Wow."

"I'm shaking in my boots. What about it?"

"That could mean an interference about robbing those artifacts, that's what. And it says here that The Museum of Egyptian Antiquities is not that far from here. Which is good."

"Don't tell me we're robbing it in broad daylight?" Namjoon jerks the paper from Seokjin's hands. 

The noise that came from his throat was opposing. "Who said that, Namjoon? We have to visit it first! Don't fly off the handle."

"I'm not visiting a museum, hyung. Why can't we rob it during the night instead of exploring like a bunch of tourists?" 

"Hey, we're not tourists, we've been here." Seokjin corrected, and Namjoon groaned. "You looked handsome in swim trunks."

"You're not getting what I'm saying, and you're pissing me off," He warned. "Let's just... Find baggage claim and call for a cab."

 

* * *

 

"Just be yourself, say something nice," You pry to your boyfriend.

"Which one? I can't be both," pragmatic as he always is, Yoongi is in the aisle, enduring the passengers on the plane taking forever to repossess their belongings on the shelves above their heights.

"I'm pretty sure you can be both," Hoseok adds.

"Please move," You solicit to the woman who was having a chit chat with her fellow partner. 

"Yes, please, she's asking you to move. You're in the way," Yoongi seized the importance of telling her that she had to go.

Language barriers are a complicated circumstance, and she cheeps as he lost his patience for her to concentrate on your request, jostling the crowd.

She tumbles to gain leverage, and Hoseok urges you to go, your concern for the civilian rising. "You didn't have to do that," You scolded, hastily grasping onto Yoongi's blazer.

"I felt like I'd be skin and bones if she gossips about how much dick she takes every night by her side piece," He snarls. 

Hoseok's flexibility is alike to an elastic rubber band, stretching leisurely as everything is assembled at the baggage claim. You couldn't count the many legs and heads that arrived to redeem and leave. Machinery wound up and beeped to alert that they were going to expose the line up, the flaps disconnecting as the belt cruises. 

You involuntarily elevate Yoongi's hand with yours, appreciating the electric blue veins that are revealed.

"I think that's mine... Is it?" His wingman interjected your actions, breaking free from you to examine the assembly line. "I can't tell..." 

As they both were analyzing the vast suit cases, his words were diminishing because you gaped at a man who was hanging their slinging duffle bag diagonally of their collarbone and rib. He taps at his shorts, and you raked his physique for any clues. He had their back facing you, so what you got was that he had his heels touching, though he was standing upright, and his build was petite yet muscular.

That couldn't... Be...?

Yoongi and Hoseok had demanded for a cart, the stockpile of their property wheeled to the exit of the airport. "Hey, we're done."

You release the breath you were holding then engross yourself to him, albeit wanting to stay there and piece together that mystery. "You are?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. You got mine...?"

"Of course I did," He swoops you into a one-armed hug and rotates you to unite with him and Hoseok. "What are you in the mood to eat, jagi? I'm craving steak and wine. What do you think?"

You sway in unison albeit you were apprehensive, and he wasn't. "I don't care. I'll have what you're having."

"That's my girl." Yoongi commends and kisses your temple fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and recognition for my works is appreciated


End file.
